New School, New Life
by animeCRAZY980
Summary: Kagome starts a new life expecting to attend a normal school, hang out with normal friends, and be a normal teenage girl. That is until she finds about everyone's including her own powers. Typical story with everyone at high school! InuKag MirSan
1. The Beginning

HELLO EVERYONE! Uhh...im kind of new at this so..if you guys hate it please tell me ...if u like it STILL tell me. lolz

Disclaimer: I OWN INU-! notices the secret service agents weird huh? GAHH! FORGET YOU ALL! starts crying I sadly..gasp don't own Inuyasha..HAPPY YOU WEIRD STUPID SECRET AGENTS PPLZ THINGIES? WAIT YOUR SUPPOSED BE PROTECTING THE PRESIDENT! T-T

O wellz..ON WIT THE STORY!

"speaking"  
'thoughts'  
(author notes)

**Chapter 1 The Beginning:  
**"Beep! Beep! Bee-!" The sound of the alarm clock was smashed into pieces by the fist that landed upon it. A young 15-year-old girl (not sure if she's 16 or 15 but bear wit me) raised her fist murmuring something about stupid alarm clocks. Then she sat up to look at the time. It was 7:45!

"Oh darn it! I'm going to be late, even on the first day of school!" she complained. Her name was Kagome Higuarshi, and was just a normal girl. That's what people would say, but they didn't know the real truth.

She was a beautiful girl with a beautiful personality and soul. She had long raven black hair, big brown eyes which were filled with happiness, and love. Her skin color was peach color. Her body image was so perfect, that every girl she walked by would look at her with envy or either tried to copy her looks, but they all failed one by one. Kagome was a type of girl who didn't care about how people looked or what their social status was, as long they had a great personality.

Kagome climbed out of her bed and ran into the bathroom. She only had 30 minutes to take a shower, put on some clothes, run to school, go to the office for her schedule and locker number, and finally get to her homeroom before the bell rang.

Trying to make a world record for herself, she dashed to the shower and took a 5-minute shower. As she came out she was brushing her hair and teeth at the same time, and it was **not** easy. That took another 5 minutes. Scared that time might go even faster then usual, she threw on a pair of brown cargo pants, a green sweater with a v-shaped collar, and tied her hair up into a bun after blow drying it.

As she ran from place to place a few strands of hair fell upon her face, giving her a dignified look. After what seemed like 10 minutes she rushed downstairs, popped a pop tart into her mouth, put on her tennis shoes and rushed out the door. She felt bad that she wasn't able to give her mom or grandpa a kiss good-bye **or** say bye to her little brat. As she was slipping the bag onto her back she was pushed back, onto the concrete.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I'm in a big rush and have to get to my high school." As she stood up she bowed toward the man and ran down the sidewalk toward her school. The man gave a smirk and turned his back toward her and walked away.

Kagome was able to see her school. Then she stopped to gaze at the huge school still panting heavily from the long run. "Wow, that is one **big** school!" she exclaimed and noticed that everyone was staring at her. She hated it when they all stared. She yelled in her thoughts, 'KAMI WHY! WHY MUST THEY STARE?"

Thinking of the best solution she ignored them. A couple of times she would take a few glances at them, and could see them still staring at her. Those who couldn't see her tried to get at least a glimpse of her. She sped up her pace and finally was able to see a sign that had the words **"Office**" right on top of a door. She slowly turned the gold knob and opened the door. As it slid back it made a small squeak.

In front of her was a big brown desk with what seemed like a 100-hundred year old computer. It looked so old, that it looked as if it was rotting (if that's possible)! Behind the desk was an elderly lady typing away. eyes glued to the screen, not knowing that she was here. The old lady's hair was up in a bun, and turning into the colors white and gray. A very, **very** strange thing about her was that there was a black eyepatch over her right eye.

"Um, excuse me?" Kagome asked. Immediately the lady jumped, and Kagome then noticed that she was wearing a big white shirt where the sleeves were rolled up and for the bottom was wearing a red bottom dress that was quite big for her (not sure what they're called). The lady then noticed that it was only a student she settled back down and gave her a wide smile.

"Are ye a new student?" Kagome just nodded her head in response.

"My name Kaede, the principal and secretary. Welcome to Tama High. The school for the gifted." said Takashi. Kagome was immediately confused.

"Umm..Ms. Kaede?"

"Call me Kaede child."

"Okay..Kaede, what do you mean by gifted? " she asked waving her hands in front of her, "I am not gifted, I mean I'm just another normal girl in a normal family. So exactly how am I gifted?" Ms. Takashi realized her mistake for saying the gifted part.

"Oh you will soon know enough," she murmured. "Anyways what is ye name?" As she said this she pulled out a cabinet filled with tabs and papers.

"Kagome, Kagome Higuarshi, Ms...I mean Kaede," she answered. Then Kaede scanned through the tabs and found the K's. There was her name showing brightly in big words.

"Ah... here we go, Ms. Higuarshi. Here is ye schedule, and locker number. Have a great day at ye school today." When she said all of this she handed her two pieces of paper, one bigger than the other, and then she waved her good-bye. Kagome bowed, and walked out of the office. Then she looked at both papers. She then found out that her locker number was 135. The combination 10-11-20-21. Her class schedule:

First Period-Advanced Algebra  
Second Period-Biology  
Third- Free Period  
Fourth Period-Literature  
Fifth Period-History  
Sixth Period-P.E.  
Lunch  
Seventh Period-Music/Chorus

"Wow, that sure is easy to remember," she sarcastically replied to herself. She walked up and down the halls, frantically looking side to side for her locker, until she came upon a long row of numbers.

"130, 131, 132, 133, 134, ah ha! Here it is," she exclaimed as she finally found her locker. On the cover of the locker door was painted green, but some paint had chipped off as the years of the school passed. Her eye than caught the lock holding onto the hand firmly. Looking at the piece of paper once more she put the numbers in, heard the click of the lock, and tried to open door, but it wouldn't obey.

"Stupid locker!" yelled Kagome. She pulled harder until the door immediately opened and she was pushed back with impact. Her body was about to fall on top of the cold, dirty ground, that is until someone caught her around the waist. She looked up to look into mesmerizing, dark violet eyes.

"Are you all right?" his gruff voice asked.

"I-I'm fine," she answered. For some reason his eyes were capturing. Coming back to reality she immediately got off of him and looked towards him. The young man was indeed handsome. He had long hair that fell down to his mid-back and it was the same color as her hair. He had a tall muscular figure with a light tan. He was slender, and looked pretty tough. Kagome was too busy studying his features to notice that he was talking to her.

"What the heck is wrong with you wench?" he asked waving his hand in front of her. Immediately Kagome came back to reality, oblivious of what he called her, but then noticed what was happening. Soon a blush began to appear on her face.

"Wait...you're the guy that I ran into today!" she accused pointing a finger to him and her blush clearing away. He raised an eyebrow as he thought about it until he suddenly answered, "Oh ya! You're that clumsy wench who bumped into me!"

"Don't call me a wench! I have a name you know!"

"It's not like I wanted to know it!"

"It's not like I was going to tell you!"

"God..stupid wenches these days..you know what? Forget this I have to go." He jammed his hands into his pockets as he turned his back on her.

"HAH! So you admit defeat eh!" She yelled after him, shaking a fist.

"No, I never said I was giving up. Class starts in, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," he said waving his hand good-bye, and right on cue the school bell rang.

"Sayonara!" he yelled, then he began running down the hall at an amazing rate of speed.

"What the freak? How is he going so fast!" She stared after him, but then he turned to take a quick look at her to find her standing there, with a blank expression.

"Yo!"

"Huh?" Kagome shook her head and looked after him.

"I suggest you get to class if you want to make a good impression," he answered smirking and he ran down the hall towards his class.

"Oh, all right, wait oh my gosh!" she screamed then she ran down the hall toward her class. She was going the same way as the guy went, but didn't know this. Finally after what seemed like hours of running she ran into the room. She slowly bent down and took deep breaths. Little did she know that everyone was staring at her, even the guy from before as well, but with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm s-sorry that I'm l-late," she panted. When she was able to finally able to catch her breath she stood back up and noticed that no one was there she just looked around.

"Um, isn't there a teacher here?" she asked the students. They all just stared at her as if she was crazy.

"Young lady? I'm right here," answered a squeaky voice. Trying to trace the voice she asked again, "Where?"

"Here," the voice answered again. She looked toward the table and stood there a man, or a munch-kin. He was only two feet tall, and thinning at the top where there was little grey hair. He had a thick, **thick** mustache right above his mouth and small, squinting eyes( going to change his appearance :D) He seemed to be wearing an old fashioned robe with this hands behind his back.

With wide eyes she answered, "Oh, sorry sir." Then snickers were heard from the students. He just glared at them.

"It's all right dear, now you must be the new student, Ms. Higuarshi?" he asked looking at her up and down. She could feel her eye twitching before answering.

"Yes, sir."

"Well why don't you introduce yourself, oh and I am Mr. Myouga," he asked pointing to the class. She gave a small nod and faced toward them.

"Hi! My name is Kagome Higuarshi. I'm 15 years old. I have a mom and a small brother, a fat cat named Buyo, and I live in a two-story house with a shrine, that is a couple of blocks from here." she said with a smile. She tapped her chin and said, "I guess that's it." Saying this she just shrugged. A few more snickers were heard.

"Thank you Ms. Higuarshi, now please take a seat. We are learning about algebra, as you should know," he said. She gave another nod and noticed that everyone was staring at her.

She just stared back and found the eyes of the boy she met earlier. She noticed that he was alone except for a girl and a boy. The boy was on the left of him looking out the window and the girl was behind just doodling on her paper. Noticing the empty seat on the left of him she went and plopped down. The girl and boy immediately turned their heads toward her.

"Uh, hi?" she said to them. Kagome was finally able to see their faces. The girl had long brown hair tied up in a high ponytail. She had large brown eyes just like her and what seemed to be soft skin. Her skin color was a bit tanned, but that's it. She was baggy cargo pants and a navy blue t-shirt with the words, "A Sk8r Boi broke my heart, so I broke his board."  
She silently laughed to herself at the saying. The girl was quite pretty. "Probably better looking than me," she said to herself.

The boy was quite cute, but not as cute the guy she met before. He had pierced ears with two in each ear. They were gold rings. He had a mesㅡmerizing source of color in his eyes. It was a mixture of purple and black. His hair was a midnight black and was tied in a very small pony tail at the base of his neck. He was wearing a baggy t-shirt that was the color black, and wore faded jean shorts.

The girl flashed her a smile and said, "Hi!"

"Hey!" Kagome answered

"My name's Sango Tagiya (sorry, cant remember the name right now), the boy with the ponytail is Miroku Houshi, and the other dude is Inuyasha Takashi, nice to meet you," she said pointing to the dude with pierced ears then to Inuyasha. Miroku gave her a warm smile, while Inuyasha just crossed his arms in a stubborn way and looked away.

"Nice to meet you all, although I already know Inuyasha," she said pointing to Inuyasha.

"I pretty much introduced myself when I was up there, so you pretty much know my name and all right?"

"Yep," Sango replied smiling.

Then she felt eyes focused on her, and was pretty experienced with this from all the stares she got from before. She turned around to look into icy, yet amazing, blue eyes. She then noticed that her face was only a couple of inches away from the face of the blue eyes. She immediately began to blush. Behind her a growl was heard which was made from Inuyasha.

"Hello there miss," said the man.

"H-hi," she answered still staring at him with bigger eyes.

**TO BE CONTINUED! DUN DUN DUN?**

Who is this mystery person? (you guys should know if you watched the shows)

What will happen in the next chapter?

Will I update for you pplz? Only if I GET REVIEWS! O.O lolz..

THNX FOR READING!

-AnimeCRAZY- :D


	2. The Meeting

HEY EVERYBODY! lolz..THANK YOU:

animecrazyfreak  
HPaholic  
Moomoogirl1  
fluffinator2.0  
Big City

im so happy..sniff i got 5 reviews...GAHH! HUG! everyone steps away... FINE BE THAT WAY! lolz.. JUST TO WARN YOU GUYS! THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE SUCKY ND VERY VERY SHORT! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT! nd if it's that horrible, i'll quickly put up chapter 3! I PROMISE! IT GETS MUCH BETTA! THNX FOR UNDERSTANDING:D

ON WIT THE STORY! (again)

"speaking"  
'thoughts'  
(author notes)

**Chapter 2 The Meeting:**  
They continued to stare at each other that is until the young man broke the silence.

"My name is Kouga Wolf, and it is with my great pleasure meeting you." he greeted as he kissed Kagome's hand. Kagome's blush went deeper, surprised at how polite and manner-like he was.

"And a beautiful woman like you shouldn't be hanging around dog-breath over there." he narrowed his eyes to Inuyasha who had a vein popping out on his forehead. That broke the theory of him being polite and manner-like.

She swiftly removed her hand away and said, "Uh...thanks...for the compliment, but can you go? 'Cause..I don't want to get in trouble with the teacher." For a split second she was able to take in all of the features on his face. He had midway black long hair (if that makes sense) which was put into a high ponytail, and was wearing a brown fur-like bandana around his head. He had a nice complexion which was quite, **quite** tanned, and he was wearing a brown colored t-shirt with a pair of baggy, faded jeans (don't have the imagination for clothes heh..heh).

Kouga was quite surprised to hear this, because a girl had never, ever told him to go away, all the girls just loved him (PSH ya right..JKJKJK TO KOUGA FANS! I'M SORRY! T-T). Still in shock he turned around quietly walked to back to his seat.

Kagome turned around toward her new friends. Sango gave her a thumbs up while Miroku gave her a warm smile. Inuyasha just looked ahead with a smirk implanted on his face. 

Sango turned her attention back to doodling, while Kagome tried to pay attention to the babbling teacher. Sighing, she then began to doodle too bored to pay attention to anything. Little did she know that she was watched by four pairs of eyes.

"Are you sure that she's the one?" asked a woman.

"Yes," answered a chilling voice.

"You got to be kidding me. She's way too frail looking to be 'the one'!" another voice complained.

"She may look weak, but her powers are incredible, that is why we have to destroy her and her friends, or else she'll ruin my plans." the same voice answered.

"Why her friends?" a man asked this time.

Sighing he said to himself, "Why must I work with idiots? We must destroy them, because they have powers as well!"

"What types of powers?"

"Gr...must I explain everything? Inuyasha is merely a half demon, but when demon side of him stays out too long he will be unable to go back to his regular, pathetic, human self. At the moment he's wearing something that prevents people from seeing his true form. The Sango girl has the strength of one hundred men. Her wits and strength help her through any problem, except for the fact that I have something she desires. Miroku also has great strength and smarts. His weapon is the dark hole I have embedded into his family's generations and his staff. You should all know that girl's powers by now. They may have great moves, but they all have the same type of weaknesses, which we know of at the moment." Then the bone-chilling voice began to laugh.

As the laughter quieted down, the man with the chilling voice said, "Remember you all have your targets. Onigumo, yours is Inuyasha, Kagura's is Sango, Kanna's is Miroku, and mine is Kagome. You all know the plan so move out!" They either gave a bow or nod and disappeared from view.

Staring at Kagome doodle on and on, the man thought to himself, 'It has been far too long since I last met you Kagome. I will make sure that this will be a pleasure to meet you after all these years, Kagome, a great pleasure.'

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

Who is this strange man?

Why does he want to kill Kagome?

WHAT IS HE BREWING UP?

IS HE A HE? lolz...hopefully you know who it is..

THANK YOU FOR BEARING WIT ME! i thought i was stupid to write this chapter..but plz review and tell me how u feel.. if its really bad ill add ch. 3 as soon as possible!

-animeCRAZY980- -


	3. Literature

HEY EVERYBODY! dis chapter is a bit short too, but trust me..it gets much MUCH betta..hopefully...ANYWAYZ THANK YOU TO:

Tamai-chan

dang..i wish i got more reviews

DISCLAIMER: I wish I could own Inuyasha, but sadly I don't. starts crying in a corner and the secret service agent thingies caught me not writing my disclaimer for the last chapter.. in a whisper: i dont own inuyasha...SO THERE! DOES IT MATTER!

Gawd..i swear I hate those pplz...THEY SHOULD BE DOING THEIR JOB! lolz CONTINUING THE STORY:

**Chapter 3 Literature:**  
It was a drag to get through the classes. For biology the teacher just kept on rambling on and on about the rules and consequences for breaking the rules. During free period she met up with her friends and went outside to under a cherry blossom tree and talked about life.

"So who was that guy? Kouga I mean." asked Kagome as the breeze lifted her hair letting it rise up. She was leaning with her back against the tree. Sango was sitting next to her just listening to the wind whistle through her ears. Miroku was sitting across from them picking at the grass. Inuyasha, somehow, was able to climb up the tree quite quickly and sat down on a firm branch as stiff as a rock.

"Oh Kouga? Forget about him. He's a real jerk to all of us. The only people he's nice to is the popular people, which is his 'friends,' and girls who he thinks are just beautiful," Sango answered saying it sarcastically. Kagome just laughed finding it funny at how the one of her voice sounded.

"Can I ask you something else?" asked Kagome innocently.

"Of course," answered Miroku where he finally looked up to her.

Taking a deep breath she asked, "Why is Inuyasha wearing that bracelet? (sorry, didn't bring that up until now -;) What type of school is this? If it's a school for gifted people, what are your powers? How come some people have different looks, that are just plain creepy? And if I did have a power what-?"

She was stopped when Inuyasha jumped off the tree and covered her mouth with his hand. He was snarling and annoyed that a girl like her could ask so many questions.

"Will you be quiet?" he asked with impatience. Kagome just nodded her head, and was relieved when she felt his hand get away from her mouth.

Feeling that he would be the only one to answer Miroku answered, "This school, as you said before, is for gifted people, people with powers or also known as special abilities. People look different because they were born with two different types of parents from different races, as in demons, or any other living thing. I don't really have a power except for my wind tunnel."

He raised his hand to show that it was covered in a piece of purple cloth tied with prayer beads. Kagome's eyes widened wondering why she hadn't seen it before. He then went on by saying, "Sango is skilled with weapons and karate moves, while Inuyasha over there is a hanyou."

Shocked she answered, "He's a half demon!"

Once again Inuyasha covered her mouth, but this time leaving it his hand there for quite a long time. Sighing Miroku once again answered, "Yes he is. That bracelet on his wrist, keeps his figure to look human, but when it is off, he turns back to his normal hanyou self. Now do you understand?"

She quietly eyed the bracelet that hung lose on his right wrist. It had strange red markings on it that she couldn't really make out. Instead she only nodded while Inuyasha gave a death glare to Miroku. "I told you not to tell anyone you bakayaro!"

"Heh..must have... slipped my mind," Miroku answered dumbly scratching his head.

"Can I ask one more question?" Kagome asked once more. Sighing they all nodded their heads.

"How come everyone doesn't like to be near you? I mean it was like they were ignoring you ever since I come here. (lolz gawd im getting sucky at this )" Growling in frustration Kachiro answered, "Because, no one wants to be with a hanyou like me!"

"Why does that matter?"

"Probably because I'm not accepted into any type of race." There was a pause of deadly silence where only the soft blowing of the wind was heard.

"That's just gay," Kagome whispered in a deadly way. Flames engulfed her showing the anger, where everyone shrank back a bit.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked out of nowhere.

"I mean, it doesn't matter what you are, as long you have a great personality right?" Kagome answered. Amazingly the flames disappeared as she laid her back against the trunk of the tree closing her eyes, daydreaming.

"Pff, you're such a weirdo," Inuysaha said and he did the something as her except he didn't daydream. Sango and Miroku took a glance at each other and started to stare at the two intently. Then Miroku laid his back on the grass while Sango just sat there cross-legged picking at the grass instead of Miroku picking it. After a few more minutes of deadly silence the bell rang out throughout the school yard.

"Oh crap! We're going to be late!" yelled Sango and she grabbed her things and ran towards the door. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku also gathered their things and ran to the doors.

Finally after some time, their sneakers pounded against the tiled floor echoing throughout the hall. A little while before everyone shared their schedules. Inuyasha had almost the same as Kagomes but for fourth period was history, and fifth was literature. Sango had the same list as Inuyasha's. Miroku had the exact same list as Kagome which was a happy thing to celebrate about. (darn...im getting worse at this...CRAP)

Miroku and Kagome gave a farewell to Inuyasha and Sango where they, in return, gave a wave and ran off. Miroku and Kagome burst through the doors to see all eyes on them.

They looked frantically around the room to look for the teacher but was surprised to find out that the teacher had not arrived yet. They then looked around for two available seats to find a pair at the far back. Quickly jogging to it, they could still feel the stares burning through their clothes. Finally settling down they dropped their bags on the sides and took out the literature book.

After some time the teacher came in. He was pretty much tall, with long raven-black hair that came to his waist. He had his moon-shaped glasses at the tip of his nose, and he was wearing a black cape surrounding his body.

Kagome gave a strange look toward the teacher and looked back at Miroku doodling in his notebook. Unfortunately he didn't see her so she elbowed his rib.

"Ow! What was that for?" hissed Miroku rubbing his side.

"Whose the dude with the cape?" Kagome hissed back.

"Oh you mean Mr. Liyo? Ya, he is pretty freaky, but he's okay." Then he went back to 'doodling' a picture of a girl that looked somewhat like Sango.

"Hey? Is that Sango?" Kagome asked pointing at the picture and at the same time trying to catch a glimpse. Ryo instantly ripped the paper out, crumbled it up and threw it away, bonking an innocent bystander.

"OW!" the peron hissed. Kagome looked to see someone rubbing their head. She narrowed her eys and looked back to Miroku.

"What are you talking about?" he asked innocently, but of course it was obvious he was faking.

"Never mind," Kagome answered and she went back to facing the front.

"Good morning class," Mr. Liyo said in a monotone voice.

"Good morning Mr. Liyo," the whole class said in unison. Kagome shivered at how Mr. Liyo talked. His voice had no feeling, no emotions, no nothing.

Then the class went on about novels, autobiographies, and many more which was probably a review for everyone. Throughout the period Mr. Liyo kept an emotionless face which was making Kagome even more scared. Finally after what seemed like a million years the bell rang hard encouraging all students to be on time for their next class or perish. Kagome and MIroku just gathered their things and ran out the door to meet up with their friends before departing.

After a long journey they saw Inuyasha leaning against a locker while Sango was looking rummaging through her locker that was next to Inuyasha's.

"Hey guys! How was class?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha just gave a snort where Sango closed her locker door.

"Not bad, but as usual Inuyasha got our favorite teacher Mrs. Bumni mad," Sango replied sarcastically as she shut her locker door. 

"Great...what is it this time?" Miroku asked as if it was a usual thing which it was.

"Two detentions," Sango replied with ease.

"I see..I see..." Miroku said nodding his head up and down.

"Why are you two talking about my punishments!" Inuyasha demanded or yelled at them. They simply looked to him until Sango turned her attention to Kagome and asked, "How did your class go Kagome?"

"Well let's just say that Mr. Liyo creeps me out a bit," Kagome said as she tried to rid of the shivers that were ascending down her back up and down.

"Well, you'll get used to him sooner or later, took me awhile to get used to him too." Sango suggested.

Then Kagome took a quick glance at the clock and said, "Well got to go, class is about to start in like 10 seconds."

She started to ran, but stopped to wait for Miroku was running as well and gave a farewell to her two friends. Finally Miroku was able to catch up so they both ran to class.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

THNX FOR READING THIS STORY!

i alrdy wrote a few chapters before i even joined fanfiction.but now i have to plan up with things once more..crap...

next chapter: Physical Education

ADIOS -animeCRAZY980-


	4. Physical Education

HEY EVERYBODY! THANK YOU:

priestessmykala  
Yashas-baby16  
Kagome077  
Sakura1500  
chibirin8  
and once again Tamai-chan :D

after this chapter..im kind of busy...so im sry about it

Disclaimer: i'm tired... -- so i'll just say it without a fight OKAY? YOU STUPIDW EIRD SECRET AGENT THIGNIES! -notices a shot in their hands- YOU ARE NOT PUTTING THAT INTO ME! SO PUT IT AWAY! -sigh- I...do...not...own...inuyasha...HAPPY?

ON WIT THE STORY! (AGAIN AND AGAIN)

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
(author notes)

Chapter 4 Physical Education:  
"MY GOD! Mr. Bumni seriously has a temper management problem!" Kagome complained falling down into a chair. Sango just nodded in reply.

It was time for P.E. and Sango and Kagome were in the girl's locker room changing into their clothes while the two boys were in the boy's locker room changing into their clothes.

Sango and Kagome were supposed to wear a pair of red short shorts with a white t-shirt. Also they were supposed to where long socks and a pair of tennis shoes, which sucked especially when it got near summer. 

Finally after some time the girls were finished and headed out to the grounds. Once Kagome got a look at it she gasped. She spread her arms and yelled, "THIS IS HUMONGOUS!"

There were obstacles on the left side, and on the right was a running track and in the middle stood a rather muscular man. "Kind of too big, don't you think?" Sango asked breaking her thoughts. Still shocked she just nodded.

"Oh look! The boys are coming out!" Kagome said as she pointed to the left, out of nowhere. Sango looked and surely there were the boys coming out. All of them were either wearing a pair of shorts or short shorts. Also a big, white t-shirt or a muscle shirt. Inuyasha was wearing a big white t-shirt along with Miroku. Although the shirts was big, their muscles showed through, and Kagome had to admit they looked handsome!

"Hey you guys!" Miroku said finally noticing them and waving. Kagome, broken out of her thoughts once more, waved back with a big smile planted on her face. Sango waved as well where they were finally able to reach them. Soon a whistle exploded into their ears.

"Ow!" they all yelled in unison trying to block the sound out, by the only way possible. Closing their ears, but did that help? Not one bit. They then saw a shadow looming over them and looked up. There stood the teacher, the almighty, bulgy teacher with the whistle still in his mouth.

"Quit your talking and give me 5 laps around the track now!" he yelled into Kagome's ear.

"Ow! Sheesh alright already! Temper!" she screamed holding her ears. Sango grabbed hold her arm and pulled her to the track.

"Are you okay?" asked Sango.

"Ya, as long as I don't become deaf then I'm okay," she answered putting her hand down.

"Hurry up you slow pokes!" yelled a male voice. The two girls looked ahead to see Inuyasha and Miroku smirking with pride as they ran further and further away. Of course Inuyasha seemed to be running, but was actually walking. He was trying to not to use his full speed, or else everyone would be choking on the dirt at the moment.

"Hey!" the girls screamed in unison as they ran forward. Inuyasha looked behind them and saw the girls catching up and fast.

"Holy! Those girls are fast! C'mon! We have to go!" Inuyasha exclaimed looking towards his friend. Miroku just nodded and started to run faster, with Inuyasha right beside him. Little did they know that the girls weren't using all of their speed either.

"C'mon Sango! Those boys are getting ahead of us!" Kagome yelled running much faster now.

"Alright!" Sango answered and she ran faster as well running side-by-side with her new best friend. Finally after some time the girls were right behind the boys, smiling with pride.

All of a sudden a voice rang out, "Run, run as fast as you can! You can't catch me, 'cause we're the gingerbread men!"

The girls sweatdropped at their pathetic childish rhyme, while the boys ran much faster, but Miroku was becoming tired for some apparent reason, while Inuyasha wasn't even breaking a sweat. The girls frowned in anger and ran faster as well. Sango was getting tired as well, for all of them were only on their third lap. 

"I knew I shouldn't have chased my little brother today," complained Sango as she started to sweat. Kagome, for some reason, wasn't sweating at all but getting faster and faster. Then all of a sudden, Miroku tripped on a rock and fell face forward onto the gravel.

"AAUUGGHH!" he screamed as his face was planted on top of the rocks. Inuyasha stopped for a little bit to stare at his pathetic friend.

"You are such a weakling," he remarked snorting in disgust.

"Gwo ohn wythont ne," a muffled voice sad.

"What?" Inuyasha asked squatting down.

"Goh oen wuthyot ne," it said again.

"What?"

"I SAID GO ON WITHOUT ME!" Miroku yelled pulling his face from the dirt. Then he fell again tired and panting.

"You tired already?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically. Miroku dumbly nodded not wanting to get up.

"Pfft. You are never going to survive P.E." Inuyasha remarked, but started to run ahead.

"See you guys at the finish line. That is if you live!" Inuyasha yelled behind him. He faced forward and started tap into his powers laughing. The girls, actually Sango, was able to catch up with Kagome who was far ahead of her but stopped to inspect Inuyasha.

"Hey Ryo? Are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurse?" Kagome asked poking him.

"Qhit poikin mwe," he said muffled.

"What?"

"Qyit phoking ne," he said once again.

"What?"

"QUIT POKING ME!" he yelled and he turned over onto his back.

"Alright, alright already! Sheesh, people with temper problems these days," she complained.

"I swear in the name if Buddha, you and Inuyasha have so much in common," Miroku commented opening his eyes. Kagome squatted down next to him and looked at his face.

"You sure that you don't need to go to the nurse?" she asked once more inspecting his face which had small scratches.

"Yes," he calmly answered at first.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"You sure? You sure? You sure? You s-?"

"YES! SO WILL YOU QUIT BOTHERING ME!" he screamed as he sat up and glared at her.

"Like I said, temper problems these days," Kagome sighed shrugging. Then Sango was finally able to catch up. Once she reached them she fell to the ground back first.

"Can't move... chased little brother too much... too tired... cannot go on!" she complained exhaling and inhaling rapidly.

"You okay Sango?" Kagome asked looking at her other friend and standing up. She nodded and said, "I cannot move! Too tired!" Kagome just chuckled.  
"Alright. I'll leave you two alone. I'm going to try and beat that stupid Inuyasha. Bye!" she said and she ran off waving to them. Sango and Miroku gave a small wave back and let their arms limp and trying to catch their breath.

"When we're done being in pain, wanna finish running? I heard that we have the whole period is free after we finish running," Sango replied facing Miroku. Miroku just gave a small nod.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome said innocently. She was only a few inches behind him, and was running gracefully, which helped make little noise. Inuyasha turned around to see who it was and his eyes widened in fright.

"Holy shit! How'd you get here?" he asked shocked.

"Running silly!" she said again in the scary and sweet voice. "And once I catch up with you, YOU ARE SO DEAD FOR DITCHING ME AND Sango!" Inuyasha just smirked and went ten times faster. Kagome just giggled and went on the same speed. Neither of them was breaking a sweat.

"Is that the best you can do?" Kagome asked as she was about to grab a handful of hair, but Inuyasha just ducked and said, "You wish."

Then he ran as fast as a speeding bullet! Kagome just sighed thinking how stupid boys were. They were always thinking that girls were weak and pathetic, but she sure wasn't. She ran even faster and caught up with him quickly.

"You idiot! You should never leave a girl behind! That's bad manners!" she yelled and she grabbed his shoulders and threw him behind her. He yelped as he felt himself being pushed backwards, this of course caused him no pain since she did it lightly.

She stopped for a second to stick her tongue at him while pulling the skin under one of her eyes down. "Loser!" Then she ran away to finish the laps but was stopped when a voice screamed, "LOOKOUT!"

She faced forward to see something coming at her. It hit her straight in the face. The pain spread quickly throughout her head as she fell to the floor, scraping the back of her arms and getting her white shirt dirty. She closed her eyes in pain as she could feel the grass itch against her skin. She fell limp losing conscience. Then she soon fell into the world of blackness.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. He growled in frustration and turned to see who had done it. He growled once more noticing that it was the Naraku.

His anger grew deep within him as he saw Naraku smirking after the girl. His long, dark, ebony hair flew in the wind. His pupils filled with blood lust shined with evil in the bright sunlight, with the smirk still planted on the bottom of face. Inuyasha quickly stood up and got into a fighting position.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" Inuyasha yelled at him. Naraku soon turned his attention to Inuyasha frowning.

"She was simply in the way of my running, so I had to move her somehow," he simply said walking off.

"Why you!" Inuyasha yelled getting ready to punch him, but was held back by somebody. He growled in frustration and turned around to see Miroku holding him back.

"Let go!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Control yourself Inuyasha!" Miroku said. Then Sango came running up to see what was going on and gasped when she saw Kagome in the grass.  
"Kagome!" she screamed. She turned around to face Naraku. "You did this didn't you?"

"So what if I have, anyways I should be going now, it has been a displeasure meeting you," he said and walked off. Ignoring him Sango ran toward Kagome the words worried all over her face.

Once she reached her destination she put her ear near her chest and sighed with relief to hear a steady heart beat going. Miroku then asked, "Uhh..Sango? Why would she die if she was pushed to the ground?" 

"C'mon Inuyasha, pick her up. We have to take her to the nurse's office." Sango commanded ignoring Miroku's question. But Inuyasha was already picking Kagome up bridal style. Kagome then turned stiff, but soon loosened when Inuyasha tightened his arms around her. In a minute he was in the nurse's office demanding her to help Kagome.

TO BE CONTINUED...  
What will happen to Kagome?

Is Naraku reason's a good reason to push her like that? (HECK NO!)

What will happen next?

dunno..but ull have to find out next time! nd it mite take a longer time to make the chappies cause im gettin pretty busy :D JA NE

-animeCRAZY980


	5. The Crazy, Obssessive Girl

Hey everyone. Thank you:

chibirin8  
and Moomoogirl1

getting reviews just puts butterflies in my stomach knowing that some ppl like my story :) 

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
(author notes)

Chapter 5: The Crazy, Obsessive Girl:

Kagome's eyelids began to flutter open. She sat up hissing in pain. She rubbed her side slightly, although even the slightest touch sent pain crashing through her. Knowing that a bruise was there, she looked up. There on the other side of the room was Inuyasha sitting in a chair, arms crossed and eyes closed. It seemed like he had fallen asleep. She got up from her current position and walked over to him.

She lowered her head to his height, but then his eyes shot open. She gave a shriek and fell back on her bottom.

"Ow," she whispered rubbing her now sore butt. She opened one eye and looked up to to see Inuyasha looking at her with amusement in his eyes and with a raised eyebrow.

"You okay?" he asked putting a hand in front of her.

"Ya," she answered taking it with gratitude. He pulled her a little bit too hard and then she was sent toward the ground. She closed her eyes waiting for the hard tiled floor to send more pain through her. But it never came.

Two arms encircled themselves around her waist holding her. She opened an eye and saw Inuyasha looking at her. Blushes soon broke through and appeared on their cheeks. She broke free from their embrace and said, "Thanks."

They both stood up, backs straight and Inuyasha replied, "Feh, you sure like to trip a lot wench..."

"Don't call me that!"

"Feh." Silence soon settled in, until it was so uncomfortable one of them began to talk.

"How long have I been out?" Kagome asked.

"I think about the last two or one periods." he answered.

"And how come you were here?"

"Uh... well." He was stuck until he came up with the first excuse that came to mind, "Sango forced me! Blame her not me!" he yelled blushing. Kagome just giggled and said, "Thanks."

He just crossed his arms and said, "C'mon, don't want to be late for Choir." Kagome just nodded and ran up to him. Soon his hand met hers and their hands touched. They then walked there hand in hand, Kagome's face smiling and Inuyasha having a very small smile.

Once the door came into view, Inuyasha pushed it open. Everyone was talking either in their seats or on top of their desks. Miroku and Sango were sitting next to each other talking about who knows what. Then Sango looked up and her eyes soon became wide and full of life.

"KAGOME!" she yelled running up to her and then closing her into a tight hug. 

"G-good t-o meet y-you too," Kagome stammered her face turning red. Miroku then came up running and said, "Welcome back lady Kagome, and baka Inuyasha."

Inuyasha just stayed silent and hit Miroku on the head forming a huge bump. Miroku started to rub it murmuring something about dumb people and their antics.

He then stood up straight and looked at the hugging couple seeing Kagome's face turning blue. Kagome turned to face him and mouthed, "Help me!"

"Um, Sango? Maybe you should let go," Miroku suggested smiling a scared smile. Sango wasn't listening and just tightened her hug.

"Sango!" Inuyasha yelled looking at Kagome's now purple face. Sango looked up and saw Inuyasha looking toward them. She turned her head and saw Kagome gasping for air.

"Oh! Sorry!" she said releasing her. Kagome bent down coughing and then taking in deep breaths. She then looked up and smiled and said, "Wow, I never knew you were so strong."

"It's a gift," Sango replied sighing dreamily.

"Don't lie, you just weigh lifts," Miroku said earning a bump on the head from Sango.

"You're just jealous that I'm stronger than you, and play along won't you?" she mumbled. Inuyasha and Kagome raised an eyebrow. Then a man, a bald man, came in running showing that his hair was thinning by how it shined in the light. Seeing all eyes on him he introduced himself.

"Good afternoon everyone, and to all the new students in here, welcome to Music and Chorus." he announced sarcastically. Some people answered back to his greeting, or just kept quiet.

After a few minutes of unpacking, and more mumbling he started talking once more in a monotone voice. "My name is Mr. Writ and today we're going to be singing. It's only practice so nothing to fret about. If there are any questions raise your hand."

He looked around, and saw none. Sighing he then said, "Alright we're going to be calling up students to sing together." Moans and groans came out of every single person except  
for Kagome who really didn't care.

"Alright now, we're going to have Sango and Miroku up here, and so on." he said boringly. In perfect harmony they sang the song. It was graceful, soft, pleasant, and everything great in the world. Kagome only gaped at them while everyone did their own doings since they knew how they sang.  
"I never knew they were that good!" Kagome whispered harshly to Inuyasha.

"Feh...how would you?" he whispered back smirking. In a matter of minutes the singing stopped and everyone clapped.

"Thank you," the teacher simply remarked. Then he went down a long line of students. Some of them were good, average, bad, and just horrible. The good ones weren't really as good as Sango and Miroku. Soon her dreaded name was heard.

"Now, we will have Inuyasha and Kagome, the new student, together." Mr. Writ explained. Inuyasha slowly got up without a problem and waited for Kagome. She was having trouble walking, since she had never sung in front of anyone before. Somehow she was able to summon up enough strength to pull herself up and walk to the front with Inuyasha in front.

Before she knew it she was standing in front of the whole class and everyone was once again not paying any attention, except for Sango and Miroku. A bit of tension releasing itself she received a piece of paper with the song lyrics. Before each paragraph would be words like boy, girl, and together. For this song the boy was first and the girl second, then together. This was pretty much the pattern throughout the song. 

Soon the song started and Inuyasha began to sing. Her eyes widened in amazement hearing how well he could sing, which was much better than Miroku. She saw Sango give her a thumbs up and Miroku flash them a smile. Still paying attention her part then came.

At first it was soft and barely above a whisper, but as she got into it her voice became louder until it was the right volume. Her voice was the voice of an angel's! She knew herself that she was good at singing, but no one ever told her. Her singing caught the attention of many people in the classroom. She even had the teacher mesmerized! Inuyasha stared at the girl standing beside him surprised that she could be so good at singing. This couldn't be the girl he saw a few minutes ago running and getting dirty.

Sango and Miroku stared at Kagome mouths as wider as ever Inuyasha seemed to come out of his trance as his part with her came. Together they sounded like gods and goddesses from heaven! It was the perfect melody. It was the most wonderful, most graceful music anyone had ever heard. Sadly it all came to an end where they concluded the song and the music for it ended. Everyone in the class clapped their hardest except for two who were whistling. Kagome just blushed in reply along with Inuyasha who, once again, just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Wonderful! Just wonderful! You two were absolutely wonderful!" Mr. Writ exclaimed.   
Kagome smiled and walked back to her own seat along with Inuyasha. For the rest of the period everyone else had to sing duets as well. Kagome had to admit, they were pretty good too.

"All right everyone! That was wonderful!" the teacher commented. Then the bell rang throughout the school. In a hurry everyone gathered their things and started to leave one by one as Mr. Write yelled, "See you tomorrow everyone!"

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku all left the room two by two. The boys side-by-side and the girls side-by-side.

Amazingly, but sadly, the boy's lockers were in another part of the school while the girl's lockers were near the cafeteria. Sango's locker was 134, Inuyasha's was 193, and Miroku's was 194 (lolz picked random numbers :P).

They all stopped at the boys locker first. After a few minutes of having small talk and opening lockers a shrill voice rang across the empty hall way. "INU-KUNNNNN!"

"Oh god..not here. In the name of all seven hells, NOT HER!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Whose her?" Kagome asked. A rumbling was soon felt making Kagome the only one shaking and trying to keep her balance.

"She's coming Inuyasha, " Miroku replied as if it was a usual thing.

"I know."

"You better run while you have the chance." Sango suggested.

"That damn girl is a fast runner," Inuyasha remarked.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Kagome asked with a puzzled face.

"We're talking about-" Sango started. A cloud of dust blew by as something ran past Kagome and onto Inuyasha.

"Kikyo," they all answered in unison. There hanging onto Inuyasha from the back was a girl that only came up to his shoulders. From the back, she had long ebony hair that was tied up, she was wearing a very short, short skirt that if a breeze blew by, anyone could see her underwear. For a top she was wearing a tank top that showed more than just the crevasse (sorry..but i really, really don't like kikyou...sorry again). Kagome cocked her head, as all three hung their heads as if they didn't want her to come.

"INU-KUN! Why didn't you call me last night? We were supposed to eat dinner together, we are boyfriend and girlfriend! Huh huh?" she demanded. Inuyasha turned his head and looked to Kikyo. He slowly started to pry her arms off of him as he said, " There are three reasons why:  
1) I don't like you one bit.  
2) I am NOT your boyfriend.-"

He then pulled her arms off with force, and suddenly jumped into the air landing on top of the lockers. He opened his mouth and shouted, " -and 3) Get the HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

The girl known as Kikyo did a doggy pout...(and hell it did not look good on her) and said, "But Inu-kun! Boyfriends shouldn't act like that toward their girlfriends!"

"For the millionth time in a row...I AM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND! Hell... I WOULDN'T BE YOURS IF YOU PAID ME!" he yelled at her. He then added, "AND STOP THAT DOGGY POUT! IT AS WELL AS HELL LOOKS BAD ON YOU! (see what I mean? lolz)"

"No it doesn't! It looks adorable on me!" she yelled to him. A group of girls behind her, dressed just like her, responded, "YYYYEEEAAAHHHH!"

Kagome jumped back a bit thinking, 'In the name of all holy purple cows...where did they come from?'  
Sighing Sango simply stated, "Look Kikyo..Inuyasha doesn't want to see you ever again...so back off!"

Kikyo turned her head to Sango and gave her a cold glare, "It's none of your business...would you like it if I talked about your business? Like..I don't know, your brother troubles!"

Sango froze, and hid her eyes behind her bangs. Her whole body was shaking for some apparent reason along with her hands that were balled up into fists. Kagome noticed and so did Kikyo who smirked knowing that she hit the soft spot.

"Look..Inuyasha doesn't want to see you right now..so why don't you just leave?" Kagome said in the best way she could. Kikyo then whipped her head towards Kagome and gave her a deadly glare. Kagome shot one back.

"Why don't you go to hell...you slut." Kikyo remarked.

"Look whose talking," Kagome responded as if it didn't matter. Kikyo then shot another glare and announced, "We're leaving."

She turned her back towards the group, while Inuyasha was still on the lockers, Miroku was trying to calm Sango down, and Kagome just glared at Kikyo. Then she turned her face with a smile and said, "See you later Inu-kun!"

"As if," Inuyasha muttered. When Kikyo and her clones were finally gone, Inuyasha jumped off assuming that it was now safe. Sango was finally calming a bit down while Kagome just stared at where Kikyo disappeared.

There was a long, eerie silence until Kagome asked, "How come she's such a...such a-?"

"Bitch?" Miroku responded.

"Ya."

"Because she is," Sango replied still fuming a bit.

"And if its not too much trouble...how come she was talking about your brother Sango? And why does she love Inuyasha so much?" There was a longer, more uncomfortable silence once she asked the question. Inuyasha and Sango just stood there looking toward the ground or away, Miroku just looked from Inuyasha to Sango to Kagome.

"Uh...never mind…you don't have to answer," Kagome replied tightening her grip on her backpack strap.

"It's okay..." Sango finally said. Kagome just looked at her. "For me, it kind of goes like this..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

i kno it took a while but..:

For those who aren't familiar with what happened to Sango's family...read if i uwant..for those who don't wanna just skip over it..and wit inuyasha same thing...except different situation... lolz hehheh

What will Sango say?

How does the story between Inuyasha and Kikyo go?

How will Kagome act towards it?

Will I once again..update for you! depends..lolz...if i get reviews..MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!-cough- -cough- -hack- -cough-

Oh! Also…if u guys have any ideas or suggestions to which how the story goes..WRITE IT DOWN :D

Ja Ne -animeCRAZY980


	6. Explanations

HEY EVERYBODY! JUST TO TELL YOU GUYS I SENT MESSAGES BACK TO YOU GUYS WEN YOU REVIEWED ME! YOU CAN LOOK AT UR E-MAIL ADDRESS IF U WANNA READ IT..but im going to list the review pplz here and ill answer or comment ur things :D! MUCHO THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS COUNTING:

Moomoogirl1

Karin Kinmoto

Punk Rock Miko2

and Chibirin8 :DYAY! FOUR REVIEWS! ND IM REALLY REALLY REALLY AM SRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED FOR A WHILE! PLZ FORGIVE ME T-T

Disclaimer: GOD DAMMIT! -sees the secret agent pplz or watever thignies crouched down in a corner- WHY R YOU PPL HERE? GO PROTECT THE PRESIDENT OR SOMETHING!

SSA 1: the president informed us to do this  
Me: wha-?  
SSA 2: he is protected with the Men In Black force  
Me: WTFRO?  
SSA 3: and if u do not say the disclaimer..we will be forced to shoot -takes out tranquilizer gun-  
Me: -waves hands in the air-ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! GOD? ..so frkn protective...i ...  
-SSA people get closer- dont...-get closer-...own...-closer-...me:-deep breath- INUYASHA! -SSA people fly back and lose consciousness...HAH!- :D

HERE YA GO! XD btw: this chapter is going to be a bit long cause its full of explanations and ya

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
(author notes)

**Chapter 6. Explanations:**

The group was outside by their favorite place, the sakura tree. It was silent, a bit too silent. Kagome was itching to know what happened to Sango's brother, and why Inuyasha hated Kikyo so much.

Inuyasha was once again on his favorite branch of the tree, Kagome was sitting cross legged back straight, Sango was sitting a few feet away her knees up to her chest with her hand securing them, and Miroku was sitting there on the grass cross legged and his arms crossed as well.

Throughout the whole silence Kagome fidgeted uncomfortable. Everyone else seemed to be fine, which surprised her. A few minutes later a voice said, "Okay...this is what happened."

Kagome turned her head to see that Sango was talking, but looking toward the ground with her chin on top of her legs. Sango took a deep breath and stated, "Alright..here's what happened..."

------Sango's Age 8-----

A young girl at the age of 8 was walking home from another tiring day of school. It was Sango! (duh...isn't that obvious?) She held onto her backpack straps as she thought, 'Once I get home, I'm going to take a long...nice...BUBBLE BATH!'

She sighed at how well her life was going so far. She had two loving parents, an annoying, yet cute, baby brother, and a loving home that she belonged in. Little did she know that it was all going to change soon.

She quickened her pace as the thought of her waiting bubble bath lingered over her, but it soon vanished. For some reason her mind began to worry about something that she was unsure of. Trying to shrug it off, she kept on thinking about her bubble bath, but the feeling kept on coming back.

Sighing she looked up to the sky to see black smoke. Her eyes narrowed to where the smoke was coming from. As she came to a conclusion she started running towards her house. In a matter of minutes she was standing in front of her two-story house that was slowly being burned to the ground.

"NO!" She threw her backpack off and quickly ran inside. As she went inside she shielded her eyes to get a good focus. When the blurriness went away she whipped her head around to see if her mom, dad, or even baby brother was anywhere. But at the moment, they were no where to be found.

"MOM! DAD! WHERE ARE YOU!" she demanded. Then she heard the familiar crying of her brother. Quickly she bolted up the stairs and burst through a certain door to now be in her brother's room.

Once she was in her room, she let out a gasp as she could see her mom and dad lying face-down on the ground. Blood was seeping through their backs as they looked as if someone had come, gotten a knife and slashed it all over their body. Immediately she ran over to them and started shaking them.

"Mom? Dad? DON'T DIE!" she screamed. Tears started to pour out of her eyes as she kept on shaking them. Seeing that it was pointless she stopped, and being the little girl she was, cried.

"S-sango?" a raspy voice called out. Sango shot her head to see that her mom was looking up to her, but there wasn't any energy in her voice as she usually had.

"Mom?" Her mom smiled to her. "Thank god you're all right...listen Sango...I need you to do..me...a...favor."

She must have had a difficulty speaking by the way she talked. Sango nodded her head as she helplessly saw her mom and dad's lives fade away. Her mom gave her a warm smile and said, "T-take..your brother..and live...with him...live for...me...and your dad."

More tears came out of her eyes now fully knowing that her mom and dad would have no chance of living. Then another voice called out, "Honey?"

It was her dad! Apparently he was in the same condition as her mother. "Please...live well...for us...and take good...care..of..your...brother."

She could only nod for she was speechless. Her parents both smiled their heart-warming smile and said in unison, "We love you..."

Their eyelids closed shut as the last of their lifeline flew away. Sango cried harder than ever, but as she did so she heard the loud crying of her baby brother. Although her knees were weak, she brought up the most courage she could bring and used her brother's crib to help her balance herself.

Looking down into it was her crying brother so cute, but yet annoying. From a few feet away she could hear something fall and plummet into the ground. She would have to get out of the house if she wanted to see the next day ever again. Without thinking she scooped her brother up into her arms and bolted out of the room. As fast as her little legs could carry her, she ran out of the house where there was fresh air outside. Not looking back she looked down to her brother and stared at him lovingly. His crying ceased as she said out loud, "I'll love you forever..."

-----A Few Years Later-----

Sango was now 14 years old, along with her little brother, Kohaku, who was now 7 (he was 1 before). They lived in a small apartment a few yards away from the school. After the fire, her brother always got sick easily for some strange reason. But for once he wasn't sick at all and was as healthy as any other healthy human being.

To celebrate, Sango took her brother out to the park for fun. Once they got there Kohaku immediately started running around riding different things. Sango just sat down on a nearby bench and saw her happy brother running around.

When Kohaku had asked her about their parents, she simply answered that they died in an accident. It was the truth right? Or so she thought. Pushing the thought away, Sango just watched Kohaku jump onto the swings and go higher and higher until he yelled, "Sister! Look at this!"

Kohaku jumped out from the seat and landed gracefully onto the ground. Surprised at his sudden...move...she smiled to him and said, "Good job!"

The happy moment soon ended as the sky started to turn a dark grey. Sango looked up remembering the weatherman say that it was going to clear skies today. Once more she had an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach. Thinking best that they should go home now, she yelled out, "Kohaku! Let's go home!"

Obediently Kohaku started running towards his sister that is until a cloud of miasma devoured him. She turned around and screamed out, "KOHAKU!"

The miasma soon burst and Sango shielded herself, but as soon as the miasma dispersed she saw her unconscious brother in the hands of a...baboon? Sango took a closer look to finally come to the conclusion that it was a man, in a baboon pelt. Forgetting about the man she yelled out, "Get your filthy hands off of my brother!"

The figure chuckled and simply said, "I will, do not worry. That is...until you give me the shikon jewel."

Sango's eyes widened. Why would this man need the shikon jewel for? Wondering she said to him, "Are you crazy? Why would I, me...a regular person, have the shikon jewel?

"I know who you are Sango, and I know that for the past generations the shikon jewel has been in your family's care." he stated. Sango's eyes went wider at how much this man knew. The figure took the long silence as a yes and said once more, "Once you have the shikon shard Sango, you may trade it with me for your brother. And do not worry… I'll take good care of him.

He cackled out loud as another, bigger, cloud of miasma surrounded him. In a matter of minutes he disappeared. The grey sky turned sky blue once more, and everything seemed to back to normal. Sango stood there shocked and feeling hopeless, she fell to the ground on her knees and yelled out loud, "KOHAKU!"

-----Back to the Present-----

There was a long silence as Sango finished her story. Kagome could feel the tears gathering up in her eyes as she recalled the story Sango had just told her of her past. Quietly she whispered, "I'm so sorry Sango..."

"No..it's alright," Sango assured as she gave a sigh. Tears started to fall out of Kagome's eyes. Sango immediately noticed and said, "Seriously Kagome! It's okay..it's in the past, nothing to worry about!"

This helped a bit, but just enough to have Kagome stop her crying. Inuyasha let out a sigh. He always had a soft spot for crying girls. There was a longer, more uncomfortable silence. Until Kagome asked, "Umm..Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?

"Of course."

"What exactly is your wind tunnel? And why would you need prayer beads?"

"Oh.." Miroku looked at his right hand as a sad look came onto his face. Seeing the mistake she made Kagome quickly put, "You don't have to answer at all..I'm asking a bit too many questions here."

"No..no..it's alright. My wind tunnel here, will suck up anything that I point it at. The prayer beads prevent my wind tunnel from sucking up anything, so that I could use it's power whenever I please."

"Oh I see," Kagome simply put still a bit confused. "So how did you get your wind tunnel?"

"Well you see...many generations before, around 50 years ago, my grandfather fought the man who has set the curse upon my family. The man who set the curse said to my grandfather, 'Your children, and children's children will have the wind tunnel, that is until I am defeated. If I am not, it will swallow all of you up making your line of generations vanish.' At the moment I have that hellhole in my hand, which makes it a cursed hand," he explained. As he said this he scooted bit by bit over to Kagome. Once he finished he laid his hand on her butt and rubbed it.

Kagome's eye started to twitch as Inuyasha noticed. Immediately he jumped down from his spot, pulled Kagome away from Miroku. Pissed off he yelled, "You stupid lecher, what the hell are you doing!"

"I am-" Miroku started, but before he could finish Sango slapped him across his head where he fell down unconscious. Kagome, meanwhile, was flinching all over saying to herself over and over again, "He'll pay..."

That soon ended as she saw Sango slap his head. Her worried same came out and she asked, "Will he be okay?"

"Feh...he's been hit on the head so many times that he's numb to it now." Inuyasha stated as he quickly moved his hands away from Kagome blushing. Luckily Kagome was too busy thinking of ways to pay him back to notice the blush.

"Yeah Inuyasha's right. He should be getting up in 5...4...3...2...1." Miroku suddenly stood up scratching his head and asked, "What were we talking about?"

Kagome just stared at him with wide eyes, while Sango was shaking her head, and Inuyasha jumped back onto his favorite branch and said, "Feh."

Another silence filled the air as everyone was once again from where they started. Kagome was bored to death, Sango was picking the grass, Inuyasha was...doing whatever he did in the tree, and Miroku was still trying to find out what the heck happened and what they were talking about. Still, Kagome had one question left that was lingering in her mind. Taking a deep breath she asked in a low voice, "Can I ask...1...more question?"

Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha stared at her. She sure had a lot of questions that she wanted answers too. Sighing once more Inuyasha grunted, "God, this better be your last question."

"Okay..." Kagome replied. "Umm..how come you hate Kikyo (sp?) so much?" A longer, more, **more** uncomfortable silence was put over the group as everyone stayed quiet. In a minute or so Inuyasha got down from his spot and announced, "I'm going home."

Without another word he left, dust trailing behind him. Kagome silently thought, 'Whoa..he's a fast runner….well..duh! He's a half demon.'

"Well you see," Miroku replied breaking Kagome's thoughts. Kagome turned her full attention to Miroku. "Something happened… between Inuyasha and Kikyo."

"Like what?"

"Uhh...well...you see...Inuyasha..and Kikyo...was a couple before."

"Oh."

"Yeah...this is pretty much what happened," Miroku started.

-----Two Years Ago-----

It was a Saturday night, and Inuyasha was watching television. Everything was going okay for him for once. Soon his mother, Izayoi (sp?), called out to him, "Inuyasha?"

"What mom?"

"Could you go to the grocery store and buy some more….ramen!" Not wanting to move from his spot he was going to say 'no', but that is until he heard the word ramen.

"God...fine mom!"

"'Kay! Thank you!"

Inuyasha murmured to himself as he complained about how smart parents actually were. The grocery store was a few blocks down the street, so why waste money on gas when he could just walk there. At a somewhat fast pace, he walked down to the grocery store and entered.

It was getting late, so he quickly bought the needed items. Then he quickly, left wanting to go home. He kept on walking until he heard moaning on the left of him. He turned his head to see an alley where a couple was making out, hard. And they sure were making some love! He grunted to himself until he noticed a familiar figure. Squinting his eyes, he looked harder until he found out who it was all along.

"What the fu-...Kikyo?" he said out loud. The couple immediately stopped and looked towards him. His eyes widened as he could see that the couple was Kikyo and Naraku.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked worry in her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking that question Kikyo," he spat out towards her. "What are you doing here with Naraku!"

"Well you see..um...uhh..." Kikyo answered stuttering. Sweat glistened on her skin from her actions, and her clothes and hair was messed and ruffled up. It made him sick.

"Ya...I thought so..forget this," he exclaimed as if it was nothing.

"You're not mad?" she asked unbelievingly.

"Hell, why would I be mad? But that's it Kikyo, it's over."

"Wha-?"

"It's over Kikyo. O-V-E-R! Over!" Inuyasha said in a low voice that was soon raised to a yell. He then started running towards his house with the grocery's in hand. As he reached his destination he slammed the door as he walked inside. Then he went over to the kitchen, threw the grocery's on the counter, walked out, went upstairs, and then walked into his room.

Although he wasn't showing it, he felt as if someone had literally ripped his heart out of his chest and ripped it piece by piece, and shoved it back in. He thought she loved him. He loved her...he LOVED HER! How could SHE DO THIS TO HIM!

"HOW? HOW! DAMMIT HOW?" he demanded.

-----Present-----

Kagome felt bad. Wait, not bad...really, really, really bad is what she felt. No wonder why Inuyasha hated Kikyo so much, or that's what it seemed like. She had her legs tucked in her chest with her arms putting the legs into a hug. Everyone was really, really quiet now.

Out of nowhere Miroku stated, "It's getting late you guys, so why don't we go home and meet up tomorrow?"

"Okay," Sango and Kagome answered in unison. They all stood up and said their farewells to each other. After a few minutes of departing, Kagome reached her house at last.

"Welcome back Kagome! How was school?" her mom asked from the kitchen.

"It was...great...really great," Kagome answered with a small smile.

"Alright, change your clothes and wash up dear, we're going to have udon for dinner." her mom said. Kagome nodded her head as she started up the stairs where she was met by her brother, Souta.

"Hey sis!"

"Hey brat."

"I'm not a brat!"

"Fine..squirt!" Kagome said as she entered her room. She closed the door behind her. Without hesitation she walked over to her bed, and literally fell on top of it. She turned facedown and held her pillows tight under her head. She wondered about how well her life was going compared with her other friend's lives. Not even udon would cheer up the dreadful feeling that was left at the pit of her stomach.

**To be continued...**

What will happen the next day of school?

Will it be normal, or wil it have some action in it? (i hope it does)

Will I update for you people? i dunno..depends on u guys if i get more than 2 reviews :D ND ONCE AGAIN GOMEN (SORRY) GOMEN (SORRY) GOMEN (SORRY) GOMEN (SORRY) GOMEN (SORRY) GOMEN (SORRY) GOMEN (SORRY) GOMEN (SORRY) GOMEN (SORRY) GOMEN (SORRY) FOR NOT UPDATING LIKE 5-7 DAYS OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!

Ja Ne -animeCRAZY980


	7. Yet Another Chaotic Day

Hey everybody :D! Just to tell you guys...i'll probably be updating more often during the weekends then weekdays...cause i have summer school at a tutor -- FORGET THIS! THANK YOU:

**Moomoogirl1: u scared me for a sec there O.o  
punk Rock Miko2 : lolz she can be huh?  
Inuyasha's-evil-twin-Krissy: THANKS :D  
**  
GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN FOR TAKING SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG TO UPDATE T-T i was really busy..i have to go and take summer school now...GAHHHHHHHHH BUT STILL TAT IS NO EXCUSE! I WAS MEAN SO IM SORRY!

Disclaimer: im really...REALLY tired rite now cause my parent dragged me from store to store looking for clothes...gahh...i...dont...own...inuyasha...BUT HECK I WISH I DID .

Here is CHAPTER 7 XD :

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
(author notes)  
**  
Chapter 7. Yet AnotherChaotic Day:**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to be welcomed by the morning sunlight. She hesitantly sat up and turned to her left. After the blurriness in her eyes dispersed she could now see the clock say 7:00 AM.

Smiling at her small accomplishment, she silently got out of bed and entered the bathroom. After a shower and cleaning herself up, she got into a pair of faded jeans with a plain black-t-shirt. She checked herself in the mirror. Satisfied, she grabbed her needed items and ran downstairs. Sliding to a stop she ran over to the dining area and fell into a seat. In front of her was a meal of rice, miso soup, and appetizers.

Her eyes sparkled with delight as her mom noticed that she was downstairs. Ms. Higuarshi turned around where her eyes opened wide when she said, "Kagome! You actually woke up early today!"

"Gee...thanks mom." Kagome replied sarcastically. Then, for once, she ate the food in a normal way instead of stuffing herself and running out the door. After a few minutes she laid back in her chair, her stomach content, and thanked her mom.

Soon her brother came downstairs jogging and quickly sat across from her. Noticing his early sister he questionably said, "Hey sis...you woke up?"

"Hey squirt, and yes I did." she answered triumphantly. In a few minutes she grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder.

"Bye mama! I'll see you after school." She gave a quick kiss on the cheek and as she ruffled Souta's hair said, "Ja ne squirt!"

Running over to the door, she slipped on her shoes and ran out the door. She took a glance at her watch to see that she still had a time until school began. Letting out a woosh of air, she slowed down slow walk. Cars zoomed by while people were still in their homes getting ready for work or school.

She kept up at this pace until she could see the school a couple yards away. Quickly she went from a walk to a run as she ran onto the school grounds. She moved her head side to side hoping to find at least one of her familiar friends.

In a second she found them sitting around the Sakura tree. Inuyasha was probably sitting on a branch again. Happily she started running over to them but slowed down to a walk when she heard this:

"GAHH! PERVERT!" -SLAP- (hahahaha i bet you know who it is :P)

A small sweat drop formed on her head when she reached the scene. Sango had her arms crossed and her bag right beside her along with a pissed expression. Miroku was sitting there arms, legs crossed with a emotionless face. He would have looked serious, except for the big hand print that was left on his left cheek.

"Damn pervert..." Sango said over and over again. Sighing Kagome looked up and her prediction was correct. Inuyasha was there as usual, in the same spot, some location, same branch as the last two or three times. No one seemed to notice that she was standing right there...in front of them...where it was obvious that she was there...but for some reason...their eyes must have not been working right.

She noticed that Miroku was wearing brown shorts, and a purple shirt that seemed to compliment his eyes. Sango was wearing jogging pants with a well-fitted orange shirt. Inuyasha was wearing faded, baggy jeans with a big red shirt. ( i suck at talking about fashion so bear with me)

"Uh...hey!" Kagome said wanting to break the silence. (lots of silences huh:D) Miroku and Sango looked up where a smile was put. Inuyasha didn't even look at her.

"Hey Kagome!"

"Hello Kagome."

"Eh." Kagome narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha, but let it go as she sat down. It was even more quiet then before, but out of nowhere Kagome said, "Ay! I finally got to school on time!"

Everyone looked startled at her sudden outburst. When Miroku and Sango was about to say something Inuyasha jumped from the tree landing gracefully on the ground. He squat down to Kagome's level, dog position and stared at her in the eye.

A blush slowly crept onto her cheeks as his face got closer and closer until he said, "Dumb wench won't you shut up for once!" (that's a stupid REASON INUYASHA! DON'T HURT KAGOME'S FEELINGS!)

Kagome abruptly stood up her face changing from a smile to a very scary face. "You know what Inuyasha! It's because of the silence! No one here will start a conversation except for me! I was trying to lighten the mood up!"

Inuyasha stood up as well now towering over her and yelled, "Well you don't have to be so loud about it!"

Her face red from fury she started towering him and was slowly cornering him in the tree. She took a deep breath and said, "YOU KNOW WHAT! I-"

In the process she stumbled over her own feet. To her and Inuyasha it was in slow-mo, but to Miroku and Sango it was pretty fast. Kagome fell on top of Inuyasha where in the process she grabbed onto his red shirt. Kagome closed her eyes throughout the whole thing.

When she opened them she was staring intently into Inuyasha's eyes while he was staring into hers. They both blushed deeply and Inuyasha quickly pushed her off of him, making her land hard on her butt. Sango and Miroku watched amused at the whole scene.

Getting embarrassed Inuyasha yelled, "What the hell are you guys looking at!"

"Nothing." they both replied in unison with their eyes halfway closed. The bell rang signaling their time to go back to class, and ended the..."conversation." Without hesitation everyone gathered their things and ran inside the school. After taking a quick stop at their lockers they all went to class.

-----Lunch Time-----  
Coming back from P.E., Kagome and Sango were talking about random things while the boys were walking close behind them. As they entered the cafeteria, people were all over the place, standing, sitting, and just random things.

Kagome seemed to be the only one tired from the morning and P.E. Probably because Sango and Miroku became numb to it, while Inuyasha was half-demon allowing him to have much more strength then normal humans. This is what happened...

-----P.E.-----  
Kagome and Sango were busy changing into their clothes when they finally finished and walked outside. Most girls were talking among themselves while the boys were talking too. Some other people were stretching on the grass. Out of nowhere a whistle erupted the moment while everyone covered their ears.

"You bakas! HURRY UP AND GET YOUR GAME ON! WE'RE PLAYING DODGE BALL! GIRLS VS. GUYS!" the coach screamed at them. Muttering under their breath, everyone went to their assigned places and got ready.

"READY, GET SET, GO!" Balls were thrown all over the place. Girls screamed and held onto each other screaming things like:

"I broke a nail!"

"I hate this!" And other things, but it mostly had to do with screaming. Guys were yelling things as well like:

"Dammit!"

"Fuck!" and so on (pooh they're cussing!). After a few minutes Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha and Miroku were left. No one else seemed to try, but Kagome was soar from all the bending, turning, and jumping she had to do. In the game they tripped a couple of times. Kagome VS Inuyasha, and Sango VS Miroku. Kagome was good at dodging and throwing along with Inuyasha, and so was Sango and Miroku.

In slow-mo, they all threw balls while the other side kept on dodging them. Sango noticed that Kagome was losing breath and asked, "Hey Kagome you all right?"

"Yeah," Kagome answered breathlessly.

"Are you?"

"Yep, not even a break of sweat." Kagome stared at her amazed. Inuyasha was about to throw a ball at the girl who wasn't paying attention. He then threw it but then Kagome simply dodged it and quickly grabbed a ball and threw it back at him. He dodged and as he did he and Kagome grabbed a ball and threw it at each other at the same time. It seemed like they were doing matrix.

Kagome moved her head as the ball hit her hair. Inuyasha saw and yelled, "OUT!" Then he dodged the ball that was coming towards him. Kagome knew that she was out and said to herself, "Crap…I knew that I should've tied my hair."

-----Back to Lunchtime-----  
Kagome was too tired to eat anything so everyone else bought lunch while she sat at the table head down. When everyone came back with their lunches Kagome raised her head and when she saw the trays of food she groaned.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked.

"Too tired...don't want to eat...anything..." she simply said.

"Feh...you humans are so weak." Inuyasha commented. Sango glared at him and said with a calm face, "Whose you humans?"

Inuyasha knew how scary Sango could get when she was mad and simply answered, "Eh."

Kagome looked at the scene amused with tired eyes and announced, "I'm going to go to the bathroom." She got out of her seat and before anyone could say anything she left the cafeteria.

Kagome arrived at the bathroom in a matter of minutes. After doing her business, she washed her hands. Liking the feeling of the cold water she rinsed her face and dried it. As she exited she was pushed to the ground, hard.

"Ow..." she said rubbing her butt.

"You stupid bitch..." someone hissed. Kagome looked up and saw Kikyou glaring at her with an icy stare. Before she had a chance to do anything Kikyou side kicked Kagome in the face with her high heels causing Kagome to slide backwards. Kikyou walked over to Kagome and picked her up by her hair and raised her to her eye level.

"Who do you think you are to hang around Inuyasha like that! If you keep on doing that, I will make you and your friends' lives miserable." That got Kagome pissed. Instinctly, Kagome raised a fist and punched Kikyou hard a few yards away.

Kagome glowered at her and Kikyou could have sworn that Kagome's eyes changed to a icy blue for a minute but it soon dispersed. She then said, "Don't you ever...**ever! SAY THAT AGAIN!**"

Kikyou sat up and touched her cheek. Feeling a pain she looked at herself in her compact and when she saw the bruise she went crazy. "**How dare you put a bruise on my beautiful face!**"

Kikyou then started attacking her from all sides. Kicking, punching, and scratching. Kagome just dodged them all not wanting anymore violence. Out of energy, Kikyou stopped and stood her ground. Kagome did the same.

Kikyou smirked and said, "You know what? I found out Kagome... I know everything about your family...especially about how your dad died."

Kagome's breathing came to a halt as she stared ahead of herself. Her eyes started to fill up with tears. The tears soon bursted from Kagome's eyes as she remembered the chronicles of her past. No matter how hard Kagome tried to put it in the way back of her mind, it always came back somehow. Seeing that this was her chance, Kikyou took a fist and pushed it into Kagome's abdomen, causing her to cough up blood (OMG THAT MUST HAVE BEEN HARD! XO).

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were waiting patiently for Kagome's return, well except for Inuyasha. After a few more minutes he yelled out, "That's it! I'm going to look for her!"

"Inuyasha! You baka...it's the 'girls' bathroom!" Sango yelled out.

"Indeed, I will come with you Inuyasha," Miroku answered with a calm face.

"Lecher!" -bang- Sango hit Miroku on the head with her lunch tray. Taking a sigh, Sango had to admit that Kagome was gone. It should've been sooner even if it was #2.

"Fine, let's go." Sango said. The three walked out and into the hallway, but then Inuyasha stopped his eye wide with worry.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

'Blood...its Kagome's blood mixed with salt...' Inuyasha thought. He then broke into a run and followed the scent.

"HEY! Wait up!" Sango yelled. Defeated, she and Miroku started running full speed after him. Inuyasha arrived to the scene where Kikyou had her fist embedded in Kagome's abdomen. Kagome had blood dripping from her mouth from coughing it up.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered his eyes wide. Kagome slowly turned her head and muttered, "Inuyasha?"

Slowly her eyes rolled to the back of her head and when she was about to fall backwards, Inuyasha caught her (as usual). Kikyou was now standing up her face expressionless.

Inuyasha was now far from pissed as he hissed out, "Kikyou...**what the hell did you do!**"

Sango and Miroku arrived at the scene a few minutes afterwards with their eyes wide as they tried to find out what had happened. They stood silent wondering what Kikyou's answer would be. They soon received it when she cried out, "She was in my way to the bathroom, so I kindly asked her to move, but instead she punched me in the face."

She pointed to the new bruise forming in her face. Tears formed in her eyes as she continued. "She kept on attacking me, so I had no option but to make her unconscious."

Inuyasha looked from Kikyou to Kagome, but could smell the lies coming from her. With a somewhat calm face he said, "Don't lie Kikyou..."

Taken aback, Kikyou simply said, "I'll see you later Inu-kun." Then she ran off. Inuyasha looked down upon Kagome who seemed to be sleeping. Sango and Miroku jogged to his sides and as looked at Kagome.

"That bitch…how dare she hurt Kagome..." Sango muttered taking out a handkerchief. With the cloth she wiped the blood away from Kagome's mouth, and as she did this she noticed that trails of tears were shone on her face.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw it wondering why she was crying. Sango's action awakened Kagome. Her eyelids opened a bit at first, but soon they fluttered open and went back down halfway. She moved her head around to find Sango and Miroku staring intently down at her while she was in Inuyasha's arms.

"Are you all right Kagome?" Sango asked worriedly.

"Huh?" Kagome said. "Yeah I am...why?"

"Well you did get punched...and then...coughed up blood..." Sango muttered.

"Huh? Oh...yeah...I'm fine." Kagome said smiling.

"But Kagome-...you coughed up blood!" Miroku reminded.

"Yeah...I did always get hurt easily, and no worries." she reassured. (wow...sad...O.o) Out of nowhere Inuyasha asked, "Why were you crying?"

Silence was replaced as Kagome stared up to Inuyasha. Pieces of her past came together once again and she couldn't help but slowly cry. Inuyasha looked taken back. Kagome then immediately grasped his shirt and moved her face into it silently crying into his shirt, causing it to be drenched.

"Kagome..." Sango whispered. Miroku stared at her with sympathy.

-----A Few Hours Later-----  
School was finally done and it was going to be the weekend the next day. Kagome was dropped off at her house by Sango.

"Thanks for the ride Sango," Kagome said as she got out and closed the door.

"Hey no problem." she replied.

"'Kay, later." She turned around to leave until Sango called out, "Oh wait Kagome!"

Turning around Kagome answered, "Yeah?"

"We're going to hang out tomorrow, wanna join?"

"Why not? I have nothing better to do..I think..."

"Well, I'll call tomorrow then, see ya!"

"Ja ne!" Sango then drove off as Kagome entered her house. She smiled happy that she was finally home. She could literally hear her bed calling to her, or the homemade meal that was waiting for her.

"HUNGRYYYYYY!" her stomach growled.

"Shut up stomach.."

"ME HUNGRYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"..."

"ME NEED FOOOOD! ME HUNGRYYYYYYYY!"

"ALRIGHT! I'LL GIVE YOU FOOD! God..." she said to herself.

"You alright sis?" Souta said appearing out of nowhere.

"Wha-? Oh..yeah, why?"

"'Cause you're talking to yourself," he answered. "For the tenth time this week."

"Oh shut up and go." He left snickering to himself. Slowly she walked upstairs and put her school items on top of her desk. She looked from the desk to her bed with tired eyes.

"COME TO ME KAGOMEEEEEEEE!" the bed said.

"What da...-"

"I KNOW YOU WANT ME!"

"Shut up..I'm going to go and eat..."

"COME ON TOP OF MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" (for all you perverts out there..don't think this is wrong..actually don't think of anything right now --;)

"I swear what is with me today...I'm hearing random things talk to me..." Kagome said to herself. Without hesitation she changed her clothes and jogged downstairs to see a waiting homecooked meal on the table.

'Finally! Something to eat!' she thought. In front of her was a plate of cury rice, kimchi, and other foods. As she readied her chopsticks she could hear her plate say, "EAT ME!"

Stopping herself in the process of digging in she silently whimpered as she said out loud, "OH KAMI! WHY MUST YOU CURSE ME TO HEAR THE VOICES OF RANDOM THINGS? WHY! WHY?"

"Kagome?" her mom said coming out of the kitchen. She looked up and said, "Yes mom?"

"Were you talking to yourself...again?"

"No mom..." she answered a vein popping out.

"Alright dear." Ms. Higuarshi settled herself in along with Souta, who once again appeared out of nowhere.

"Okay! Let's dig in!" Kagome said. Ignoring the different voices, she dug into the cury and ate it deliciously. And yet, she survived another school day.  
**  
To be continued...**  
  
whew...that took a REALLY REALLY LONG TIME..sorry..i had to get ready for my summer math school...gahh...why does life have to be so hard? AND GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN FOR NOT UPDATING IN A LONG TIME! anywayz:

Will Kagome be able to go with her friends?

Or will she have to stay home?

If she does go, what will she do or what will happen?

Find out next time..and i promise it wont take as long..to tell you the truth im making this up as i go, but i kno how to make it reach the climax and all adventrous stuff that will came later on in the story :D

Ja Ne -animeCRAZY980-


	8. A Day With Friends

HEY EVERYBODY! THANKS FOR ALL UR REVIEWS! I WAS SOO HAPY TAT IM GONNA TRY TO UPDATE AS FAST AS I CAN! XD MUCHO ARIGATOU TO:

**EmiieRoxs: lolz thnx for ur review! ur story was awesome too by the way :D  
Kagome's Reincarnation: you'll have to find out what happened :P  
Punk Rock Miko2: lolz she's sane...i think...i hope O.o o well we'll have to find out  
Anime-Girl-of-04: lolz thanks a lot for ur wonderful review :D nd i read ur story and i must say it's awesome :D  
chibirin8: its okay..i feel tat way at times too..but hey..we gotta deal wit our feelings NO MATTER HOW MUCH WE HATE SOMEONE! GOD JAMMIT! -ahem..mooving on...-  
i.swear.to.drunk.im.not.god: lolz thanks XD nd i love tat part too ..it was getting depressin so i said hey why not make it at least a happy ending for the chapter nd tats great tat u like it! nd i like ur name lolz..so FUNNY XD**

anywayz THANK YOU ALL FOR UR REVIEWS! DANG! THEY ALL CAME SO FAST...im soo happy -sniff- -sniff- T-T tank u for ur reviews and support! OH AND ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THOSE WHO ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR FAVORITES! XD THANK YOU TO:

**Anime-Girl-of-04 **

Big City

crazy-cleos

EmiieRoxs

fluffinator2.0

Inukagobsession4eva

Karin Kinomoto

LionessHanyou

Moomoogirl1

silverwolf992

T i C K L ED x pink

Tamai-chan

Yashas-baby16

I AM VERY GRATEFUL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND FOR LIKEING MY STORY! XD YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME! ARIGATOU! XD

disclaimer: im too happy to do anything so i dont own inuyasha...-pplz applause- -me glare- BUT I OWN EVERYTHING ELSE! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH! SUCKERS!

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
(author notes)

**Chapter 8. A Day With Friends:**

The same old, annoying, gay beeping woke Kagome up once more. Grunting, Kagome went deeper into her covers, but the obnoxious sounds still rang out. Opening an eye, she turned her head to see that it was only 7:00 A.M.

"GAHHHHH!" She grabbed the clock and threw it at the wall. The clock was now in a bad condition. Finally catching on what just happened, she let her head fall loose.

'Crap, how am I going to explain this to mom?' she silently thought to herself. She soon turned her attention to the clock and glared at it, as if wishing that it would burst into flames any moment. 'IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! BURN! DAMN YOU! BURN!'

Then she remembered that it was a Saturday and silently murmured to herself, 'What the heck is wrong with that thing? It's a Saturday morning for god's sake!'

After her little...uh..."outburst"...she slowly got out of bed and walked downstairs. Scratching her head, she finally reached downstairs, but found it to be strangely quiet. "Mom?"

She walked into the kitchen to find not one person in it, including her mother who should have been making breakfast. Walking a bit more around, she saw a note hanging on the refrigerator. Taking it into her own hands, it said:

Dear Kagome,

I received news that your Aunt Yukioyo is in labor, so your brother and I went to her. We'll be gone for a week.

At this time she thought, 'Oh great...my mom and Souta ditched me.' There was still some things left and so she read on:

I'm sorry that we left so early, but we were in a hurry, and we got the news this morning. On the table counter I left you $800, along with one of my credit cards. Use it for anything you want. (dang...i want a mom like that! O.o)

See you in a week! Love,  
Mom

Kagome turned her head to where the counter was, and a smile crept on her face as she saw the money and credit card in a pile.

'Wow...thanks mom!' she silently thought. With fake tears she added, 'I'm so thankful, -sniff-.'

Then she heard her phone ring (stupid phone had to break the moment). Sighing she quickly ran into the living room. Around the third time of it ringing Kagome said aloud, "I'm coming! I'm coming!"

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Kagome?"

"Sango?"

"Wow..this is a...surprise.."

"Why?"

"Well...cause you woke up early...for once."

"-sweat drops- Wow..thanks..Sango."

"Hey no problem!"

"..."

"But seriously…why are you awake so early? Especially on a Saturday..."

"My cursed alarm clock woke me up...and I found out that my mom and brother left me alone."

"Ouch...how-"

"Along with $800 and her credit card allowing me to do what ever I want with it!"

"..."

"..."

"…"

"Sango? You there?"

"ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS!" Kagome had to pull the phone away from her ear scared that it might cause her to be deaf. When she heard nothing but silence she put it back and said, "Yeah."

"I despise you..."

"And I love you too sweetie."

"God...anyways..."

"Anyways?"

"Me, Miroku, and Inuyasha were thinking about hanging out at the mall...well me..but...anyways do you want to come?"

"Why not..I have nothing better to do today."

"Alright, we'll pick you up around 11."

"Why so late?"

"Uhh...there's a little problem..."

"So you didn't ask Inuyasha or Miroku to come did you."

"Uh huh."

"I see. Well good luck."

"Thanks."

"See ya later."

"Later." Then they both hung up the phone as Kagome just looked around the living room. What would she do for about 2 hours and 30 minutes?

After a big yawn, she decided to go to sleep for a bit longer and so she did. She slowly let herself down onto her couch and once she got comfortable went into a deep, deep sleep.

-----Later on-----  
Kagome soon woke up from her nap and looked to the clock to see that it was 10:30, and the time was slowly ticking away. Smiling she went back to sleep. Immediately she sat straight up and stared at the clock. It was now 10:32. She only had 28 minutes until her friends came to pick her up!

Without a hesitation she bolted from her spot and ran up the stairs to the room. Her cat, Buyo was sleeping on a step causing her to jump over him and almost fall face-down, but somehow was able to regain her balance.

Quickly she ran into her room, and straight into her bathroom. In a flash she stripped off her pajamas and ran into the bathroom. Then another short shower came along and once she was done, she wrapped a towel around her body and began to blow dry her hair and brush her teeth.

When she was dry and finally squeaky clean she raided her closet to find a comfortable, yet suitable outfit for the day. She soon came upon her favorite lime green shirt that had a turtle and said, "Shut the shell up."

Immediately she put it on. As for the pants, she just wore a pair of her jeans that was tight and showed the exact curves of her legs. (i dunno that much on what type of things she likes so just bear wit me)

Looking at herself satisfied, she let her hair down as usual and applied a little clear lip gloss. Finally, finally satisfied with herself she looked to the clock to see that it was now 11:00. A doorbell ring broke her thoughts.

"Wow...they came fast," she said to herself. She quickly ran downstairs as she was putting on her jacket that had the same fabric as jeans. (sorry if that doesnt make sense) Without looking she tripped over her fat cat's body and went sliding down the stairs face first.

"AHHHH!" Amazingly she didn't get hurt that badly except for a small burn. As she looked up she could see three pairs of feet in front of her. Looking up she could see Inuyasha looking down on her with an eyebrow raised with Miroku who had wide eyes, and Sango who seemed to be holding back her laughter.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Well you were taking so long so we let ourselves in." Sango explained.

"Then we saw you trip and fall...over your cat..." Inuyasha ended. Kagome glared at him as she quickly stood up again and gave a glare to Inuyasha. Ignoring her, he said, "Hurry up already, and let's go!"

"Just hang on a minute! You guys go first." she suggested. Immediately she pushed them through out the door, and then she ran to the kitchen. Forgetting that the floor was still slippery she slid all over the place.

"AHHHH!" she yelled. She then slammed her face into the refrigerator. Groaning she slowly lifted her face and touched it with a light touch. It was stinging, but nothing else. Slowly she stepped over to the counter and felt around for her money and credit card

Once her fingertips felt it, she grabbed it and ran out the door. At her front door she put on her shoes, grabbed her keys, closed the door, locked it, and ran out. She lived in the Higuarshi Shrine, but her family was a little bit above average in how much money they had.

She soon came upon the numerous steps that would lead up to the her house and down to the roads. Taking a breath, she ran down the stairs trying to keep her balance. Once she was on the last few steps, she suddenly stumbled over her own feet, but soon regained her balance. (wow...she's getting a lot of exercise O.o)

In front of her stood a limo (wait...what? O.O). A long, black shiny limo. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates wondering if this was the car they were going to take. She stood there staring at it in amazement until someone opened the door.

When the door was wide enough, she could see Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango all sitting there looking up at her. Her eyes widened even more until it was the size of a car's wheel! (if that's possible :)

"Aren't you going to come in!" Inuyasha harshly asked.

"Wha...it's a limo...wait..wha-?" Kagome stuttered.

"Shit, just come in here!" Inuyasha demanded as he pulled her in.

"Wah!" She fell on top of a leather black seat. Inside of the limo it was amazing! There was a T.V., refrigerator, and other things that were in a limo. (sorry i dunno wat is in a limo :P)

While Kagome was busy gazing at the scene everyone stared at her amused. She then turned her head to Inuyasha and slowly asked, "Is this your limo?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied.

"But how-"

"Inuyasha's father is the owner of the Takashi Corporation," Miroku simply said.

"You mean...**the** Takashi Corporation?" Kagome questioned.

"Yep," Miroku replied.

"I thought his last name sounded familiar..."

"You didn't know that?" Sango said. Kagome just simply shook her head. Inuyasha, getting tired of all the dumb questions finally said, "Will you guys shut up about me and the corporation?"

Everyone stared at him with bored eyes until Kagome asked once more (she's getting annoying), "Why a limo though?"

"All of the other cars were being used by my dad, and half-brother." Inuyasha simply stated shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh...okay..." Kagome said unsure of what he meant. Soon they arrived at the mall (they were driving throughout the whole conversation). The girls especially got out of the limo and practically dragged the boys out. For the next two, three hours or so, they went shopping nonstop.

Before they knew it, it was now around 2, and the boys were half-dead. Finally, **finally** thinking that they need a break, the girls led the boys, who were carrying bags that were towering over their head, to the food court.

Inuyasha ordered ramen (of course), Kagome ordered oden (lolz), Miroku ordered sushi, and Sango ordered a Caesar salad (dang...good lunches...-stomach growls- DOWN STOMACH DOWN!).For their drinks, the boys ordered Coke while the girls ordered 7 up.

Once again there was another uneasy silence (dang...i hate uneasy silences), and for once Kagome had nothing to say (MIRACLE! HALLEUAGH! HALLEUAGH!). Out of nowhere Miroku asked, "So...Kagome...I was wondering about your dad."

Kagome was slurping on her drink, when she suddenly stopped. In a small, but deadly whisper she asked, "What about him?"

"Uhhhh..." Miroku started. "We were just wondering how come you never mentioned him...or talked about him (isnt talking and mentioning the same thing?)."

In one blunt sentence she answered, "He passed away."

Along with another uneasy silence a very cold chill filled the air. Miroku stared look confused, and surprised (you know when his eyes become small and clueless...its cute if u ask me -).

Everyone was scared, and suspenseful of the silence, even Inuyasha! (O.o) Throughout the suspense Kagome silently slurped on her soda. Sango was finally able to gather up the courage to ask the dangerous question.

"How exactly did he…uhh...pass away?" Sango said. Kagome hid her eyes behind her bangs as if she was going to cry. Noticing this Sango quickly added, "But you don't have to answer!"

"It's okay.." Kagome said in a small voice. "You told my your past...so I'll tell you mine..."

**To be continued...**

What happened to her dad?

Why am is animeCRAZY980 making another cliffhanger for an explanation? CAUSE SHE HAS TO THINK ABOUT IT! XO

Will she cry and make Inuyasha go all sweet and nice? I HOPE SO! XD

WILL animeCRAZY980 UPDATE FOR YOU? animeCRAZY980 will if she gets at least two reviews :D ARIGATOU! XD

Ja Ne -animeCRAZY980


	9. Kagome's One Heck of a Day

HEY YOU GUYS! I KNO YOU ALL HAVE WAITED LONG AND some of you HAVE BEEN TRYING TO BE PATIENT! WELL YOUR WAIT HAS FINALLY ENDED! HOPEFULLY THIS CHAPTER WON'T DISAPPOINT YOU IN ANY WAY! andddddddddddddd MUCHO ARIGATOU TOOO:

**Moomoogirl1: theres nothing to be sorry about :D! ya nd i lvoe it wen the things talk to kagome, but you'll have to find out how Kikyou knows kagome's past :) AND ILL TRY! **

syannka101: thank you sooo much for saying tat this was one of the best stories you ever read...but...i wonder if the second part was a threat.. O.o

Punk Rock Miko2: lolz thanks! to me it was more of a...stupid yet funny yet short chapter vibe. -nods head-

EmiieRoxs: LMFAO! ur review was really really funny! but seriously…i cant imagine sweet little, yet scary kagome holding a wrench and being so mean to a person O.O and dont worry the part was more than entertaining :D  
  
chibirin8: u scared me for a sec there...in the beginning...but ur review was the first to tell me to take my time! IM SO HAPPY! -sniff-

Anime-Girl-of-04: lolz thanks about saying tat it was a great chapter :D the ending was sad..so hey why not make the beginning a bit amusing:P

i.swear.to.drunk.im.not.god: lolz yes DAMN ALL CLIFFIES! you mean :D AND HOW KAWAIII! XD IF U WERE HERE I WOULD PINCH UR CHEEKS SO DAMN HARD! I SWEAR! and dont worry...ill update for you...and like a bunch of other ppl :D

Kagome's Reincarnation: lolz i can see your enthusiam…a lot Oo LOL AND YES I DID GET ONE FROM YOU! AND I WILL UPDATE FOR U AND A WHOLE LOT OF OTHER PPL! AND YAY! IM ON UR LIST! -sniff- im so happy...!

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW! I CANT BELIEVE IT! O.O **EIGHT** REVIEWS! CAN YOU PPL BELIEVE CAUSE I CANT BELIEVE IT! OO but still...**ARIGATOU TO AL LOF YOU AND UR SUPPORT! YOU MUST ALL LIKE MY STORY A LOT! OH AND TO ALL THE PPL WHO JUST ADDED ME TO THEIR FAVE LIST I WOULD LIKE TO THANK: **

cleao

Kagome's Reincarnation

syannka101

yay! THREE MORE PPL! **XD i love all of you! -mwah!- -SILENCE- me: O.o...nvm... **

Disclaimer:** me: -lyin on the floor...singing as if im drunk- SHE'LL BE COMING AROUND THE MOUNTAIN WHEN SHE COMES! SHE'LL BE COMING AROUND THE MOUNTAIN WHEN SHE COMES! SHE'LL BE COMING AROUND THE MOUNTAIN, SHE'LL BE COMING AROUND THE MOUNT-  
News Reporter: animeCRAZY980 is in too much of a shock from getting eight reviews, and three more ppl to like her story so i will say for her...she does not own inuyasha...thank you for ur time :D**

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
(author notes)

**Chapter 9. Kagome's One Heck of A Day:**

"Alright...this is what happened..." Kagome whispered in a small voice. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango all looked towards her with either their utensils or drinks in hand.

-----5 Years Ago-----  
A young Kagome was skipping down the sidewalk on her way home from school. She just couldn't wait until she was embraced by her loving family once she got there. Finally, after some time of skipping, she could see the long flight of stairs that led to her home.

Happily she walked...no **ran** up the stairs to see her house come into view. Smiling with pride she proudly got off the flight of stairs, and took a second to admire her house. It was a small house, but she was above average in society.

Her grandfather wanted them to live at the shrine. Kagome had to admit, her house had a calm feeling to it. It was surrounded by a small land of woods. She just loved it here. Taking a deep breath, she took a few more steps until someone grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the woods.

Before she was able to let out a yell, a hand was put over her mouth. Someone then said, "Now be a good little brat and shut up."

Having her eyes closed throughout the whole time, she opened them up to see a man with long black hair and blood red eyes. Her heart beat quickened a pace when she saw the smirk planted on his face.

"Why hello. You're Kagome aren't you? Misoko's daughter?" the man asked. Kagome just stared at him with wide eyes. Taking it as a yes he simply said, "My my...you are a pretty one. Too bad I'll have to kill you."

Without hesitation Kagome moved her hand away from his mouth and bit it hard onto his hand. "AAAAHHH!"

The man shook his hand trying to relieve the pain. Taking this as her chance, Kagome pushed herself off the tree and started to run. That is until the man grabbed her by her neck and slammed her into the tree. She cried out in pain.

With his hand on her neck, he took out a gun and put it to the side of her head. With squinted eyes he hissed out, "You little bitch...how dare you bite me...'cause of that I'll have kill you right here."

He was about to pull the trigger until another man came bursting into the scene. It was Misoko! Kagome's father! His eyes widened at the scene. Who wouldn't? Wouldn't someone else have their eyes wide when they're only daughter was being suffocated by some creepy guy with a gun at their head?

"KAGOME!" her dad called out. He then shot a glare at the man and shouted, "You! What are you doing here? And what are you doing to my daughter?"

"Heh...Misoko...long time no see eh?" the man simply replied.

"Quit the chit-chat and let my daughter go..." her dad hissed out.

"Why should I? You ruined my life so now I'll ruin yours."

"Do all you want...but leave my family out of this..."

"Hmmmm...no thanks. It's mighty fun to kill someone you know that? You should try it some time. (OMG WAT A PSYCHOTIC MAN! .)"

"You're a psycho...go back to the clinic from where you came from...(see?)"

"Sure, sure...whatever you say...once I finish this girl off first." Kagome's eyes widened as she swore that she heard the trigger click at the gun, but it all happened in slow-mo to her eyes. Her dad was running towards her yelling out, "NOOOOO! DON'T DO IT!"

Out of nowhere, the man then turned the gun's head toward her father and shot at him 3 or 5 times. Her father slowly fell to the ground, going backwards. Once he was on the floor Kagome could only helplessly watch the action take place.

Then the man let go of her causing her to fall the ground on her butt. Without hesitation she ran to her father's side. She shook him to see if he was only sleeping or pretending. Too bad he wasn't. (i cried at this part! T-T)

"Dad...c'mon dad...wake up..." Kagome silently cried out. Streams of tears fell down her face. Her heart wrenched in pain as she finally found out what had become of her dad, but she wasn't going to accept it. "Dad...c'mon stop playing around...dad...dad? DAD! DAD WAKE UP!"

Kagome's sobs came out uncontrollably as she clung onto her dad's corpse. The man was getting tired of her crying and so he raised his gun above her head and whacked it hard. This caused her to lose consciousness and she lost herself to the darkness.

-----Back to the Present-----  
Amazingly Kagome wasn't crying when she told her story. In fact her whole face was emotionless. Everyone sat there not comfortable with the intense silence around them. Out of nowhere Kagome added, "I woke up a few days later. I was in the hospital. My whole family was around me. They were all crying...especially my mom. Found out that I had a head injury...and my dad died from the bullet shots."

"Kagome..." Sango started.

"It's all my fault that he died..." Kagome interrupted tears in her eyes.

"Kagome...no it wasn't."

"Yes it was...if I hadn't been so careless, he might have been still living..."

"Kagome...fate has a strange way of dealing with things. We have to learn how to go along with it," Miroku suggested.

"Still he died because of me," Kagome said once more.

"Damn it Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. Everyone jumped at his sudden outburst. He went on by saying, "Don't you think that your father wants you to live on with life and not in the past? He doesn't want you to mope around ! I bet you anything he wants you to have fun and just live on!" (wow...tat was...a wise thing to hear from Inuyasha O.o)

Kagome looked up to him, but put on her heart-warming smile. Everyone else looked surprised. They never heard such a comment from Inuyasha ever before. Kagome then said, "Thanks Inuyasha."

Inuyasha couldn't help but blush (well duh! she gave him her smile and said thanks!). Miroku then said, "Well, well...it looks like Inuyasha is becoming more caring, and wise."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha demanded raising a fist. Miroku replied by saying, "I'm just stating that fact that you are becoming less stupid and more wise."

For that comment, Miroku has just won a free bonk on the head from Inuyasha! Sango rolled her eyes at his stupidity, while Kagome just chuckled at her friend's actions. The rest of the day went by quickly by spending some time in the mall, going to the arcade, vs each other on DDR (dance dance revolution is awesome! XD), Kagome laughing in Inuyasha's face, Inuyasha laughing in Kagome's face, them arguing, Miroku and Sango standing in the sidelines sweat dropping.

At the moment they were all in a fancy restaurant, courtesy of Inuyasha, to eat their dinner at. Kagome, amazingly still had a lot of money left, even after all the shopping she did (well, she does have to save it for the rest of the week -.-).

The order in seats were Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and then Sango. After some time a waiter finally came and said, "Hello, and welcome. I'll be your waiter for the day. May I take your order?"

**List of Foods and Orders (just play along with the orders):  
**  
**Inuyasha:** medium rare cooked steak w/ appetizers, drink: coke  
**  
Miroku:** piece of lasagna w/ appetizers, drink: sprite

**Sango:** pasta and meatballs (imagine!), drink: water

**Kagome:** Caesar's salad, drink: fruit punch

The group chatted bit by bit as they waited for their food to come up. In a matter of minutes the waiter came bustling out with their food in hands. One by one, they all received their meals and dug in without hesitation. Everyone seemed to be satisfied with their meals. After a few minutes of bustling around eating, and drinking, they all waited patiently for the bill to come out.

Kagome's face was tinted with red as she giggled loudly, causing the group to look at her. She laughing, and smiling seeming like a ditzy girl. Miroku then called out to her. "Kagome? Are you alright?"

Kagome turned her head towards him and gave a wide smile. She, all of a sudden, wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled. His eyes widened along with everyone else. Kagome giggled more and said, " Hee, hee. Miroku...you're cute when you're like that!"

"WHAT!" Sango and Inuyasha yelled out in unison.

"C'mon Miroku...let's ditch that dog-eared Inuyasha, and ditzy Sango and go in the car. Hmmm?"

"WHAT!" This time Miroku yelled out too.

"Who are you calling dog-eared wench!" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha glaring at her. Questionably she looked at him confused and cried out happily, "INUYASHA!"

She then pulled her arms away from Miroku and around Inuyasha's neck. The sudden movement caused Inuyasha to lose his balance and fall to the ground with Kagome lying on top of him. His face turned beet red finding out the position they were in while Sango and Miroku stared at them amused.

Inuyasha took a sniff and smelled an unfamiliar scent on Kagome. 'Alcohol! But where the hell did it come from?'

He soon received his answer when the same waiter came out of the kitchen looked troubled. Taking a quick look at the four he gave a low bow and cried, "I'm sorry! But I have accidentally replaced the fruit punch with red wine!"

"WHAT!" They all cried allowed. Kagome only giggled.

"I am sorry for the trouble, but you may leave without paying the bill!" Then he ran off into the kitchen again.

"Great...we now have a drunk Kagome in our hands." Inuyasha complained getting up, but with Kagome still around his neck.

"Well...on the bright side we got a free meal," Miroku said.

"Look whose talking!" Kagome hiccuped. She then pointed to a fork and yelled out, "I'm not -hiccup- the stupid one -hiccup-you are!"

She laughed uncontrollably as everyone stared at her with raised eyebrows. Sango simply said, "Yep..she's gone crazy."

"But how can anyone get so drunk by drinking one cup of red wine?" Inuyasha demanded.

"She must have never drank wine, or any alcoholic drinks before." Miroku replied. Kagome then stood up and yelled out, "COME MY MINIONS! TOGETHER WE WLL RULE LEPRACHAUNLAND! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

"..."

"..."

"...Yep..she has definitely gone crazy." Sango said, although it was plain obvious. Sighing Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the wrist and dragged her out of the restaurant as she giggled on and on. Sango and Miroku followed closely. The limo came into to view and Inuyasha said to the driver, "You can go back, I'll walk home with my friends."

The driver nodded and sped off leaving a trail of dust behind. Once again Kagome gave a sudden outburst as she yelled, "LET ME GO! BEFORE THE EVIL LEPRACHAUNS OF LEPRACHAUNLAND WILL COME AND GET ME! Wait...OH MY GOD! I SEE THEM NOW!"

The group stared at her with amusement. She kept on rambling by saying, "OH MY GOD! THEY'RE CARRYING...THEY'RE CARRYING...-ONIONS! MY WORST ENEMY!"

With a deeper sigh they dragged her to the park that was across the street. There they let her down in the middle of the playground and sat on the lawn watching her. She should at least lose some steam. For the moment she was running around in circles, arms spread wide as if she was flying.

She then ran toward the slide and at the top she yelled, "LADIES AND STINKY GERMS! I KAGOME WELL FLY FOR ALL OF YOU! ALLY OOP!"

She jumped off the steep ladder of the slide and came down with great speed. Inuyasha noticed and yelled out, "KAGOME!"

He ran to her and caughter her bridal style. "KAGOME! Don't you ever do that again!"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha," Kagome said pouting. She then wrapped her arms his body and hugged him tightly. He blushed more and said stuttering, "I-it's o-okay.."

"OKAY!" Kagome yelled out excitedly. She then ran around once more. After what seemed like hours Kagome all of a sudden stopped running and looked to them. They raised an eyebrow. Then out of nowhere she took off her jacket, and was slowly lifting her shirt. They stared at her, especially Miroku.

Sango noticed and so bonked him **hard** on the head causing him to lose consciousness. Inuyasha yelled, "What are you doing?"

Kagome looked to him and replied, "It's hot here."

"All right, I understand, but please! Do not take off your shirt!" he begged her.

"Okay.." Kagome said. Thankfully she pulled her shirt back down to it's rightful place. After that incident Kagome fell asleep on the swings. Sango dragged Miroku and said, "Alright, I'll take this pervert here to his house. See ya tomorrow."

"Alright, good luck," Inuyasha said with Kagome on his back. With his demonic powers he jumped from roof top to roof top, until he could see her house come into view. He came at the front door, but sadly it was locked. He walked around the house to see an opened window. Coincident.tly a tall tree was next to it so he jumped onto a branch and went through the window into the room.

He was attacked by a strong scent of lilac. Immediately he knew that it was Kagome's room. In a matter of minutes he was mesmerized by the scent. Kagome shuffled in her sleep, causing him to come out of his trance.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered. He raised an eyebrow as he thought, 'What is she dreaming about now?'

Remembering his...uhh..mission...he saw a bed a few feet away. Walking towards it, he pulled the covers back and slowly put Kagome into the bed. She immediately snuggled in causing Inuyasha to have the tips of his mouth turn up. He slowly pulled the covers back on her.

He then felt sleep overcome his eyelids. Hesitantly he sat down next to Kagome's bed, and had his back against the wall. In a matter of minutes, he was off to dream land and no longer in contact with the real world.  
**  
To be continued...**

THANK GOD! I FINISHED! T-T! NOW I HAVE TO STUDY FOR STUPID TEST! SORRY BUT IM OFF NOW! OH AND I NEED AT LEAST TWO REVIEWS! TO UPDATE! AND ILL TRY TO UPDATE SOONER! I PROMISE! ARIGATOU!

Ja Ne -animeCRAZY980-


	10. What a Morning?

HELLO EVERYBODY! XD! GUESS WAT? waiiiiiitttt.t...waiiiittt for it...I GOT **TEN FRKN REVIEWS! IT WAS HTE HAPPIEST DAY EVER WEN I COUNTED THEM ALL DOWN! ARIGATOU TO:**

**i.swear.to.drunk.im.not.god: but u sounded so CUTE! - ull do anything?...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! LEAVE MORE REVIEWS! TATS WAT U AHVE TO DO! XD **

Moomoogirl1: lolz yea i read ur story...and IT IS AWESOME! XD U GUYS SHOULD READ IT! and the part wen kagome was drunk in ur story tat was HILARIOUS! XD and thnx for loving my story! -  
  
Punk Rock Miko2: lolz yes i kno it was! XD and thnx!

EmiieRoxs: lolz once again ur review was frkn funny! XD wen i was little i was short so i thought i was a leprachaun, but i got taller :D and i wanted to lighten up the mood for the story...i was crying myself T-Tand ull ahve to find out wat happens wen kagome finds inuyasha sleeping in her room

syannka101: okay...ur review...was...disturbing...but the last part was good :D thnx!  
  
KawaiiPrincess95xox: lolz ya..the ending was..but the beginning was depression lolz and ill try tupdate soon :D

Anime-Girl-of-04: lolz ya i was laughing throughout the ending lolz i couldnt help laugh at the idea of making kagome drunk...maybe inuyasha or miroku or sango should be drunk lightning in the background

Flower Tears: lolz ya she is! and ill try to! XD  
  
Yasha's Wifey Kyome: lolz ic tat u changed ur id name to something else lolz XD! and i think i put tat kagome's mom wasnt going to come back for wat...a week? O.o and ull have to find out if its naraku or not...MUAHAHAHAHAH:D IM SO EVIL! BUT TATS WHY U LOVE ME RITE! -silence- FORGET U! XD

anime.cuhrazyy.xD; u frkn stole mi face! T-T XD is my face! and yes i do make a hecka good stories! FINALLY U HAVE NOTICE DMI TALENT! jk :d and IM TRYING SHEESH IM TRYING TO MAKE THE CHAPTER FASTER! and i hope u dont cause ppl r going to read ur stories! and ill have no reviews left! T-T and i wil tell u tat MY STORY IS GOING TO BE VERY VERY VERY VERY LONG! XD  
and i hope to see u too! ILL MISS U! T-T

**OHHHHHH! I WANTED TO THANK TO THOSE WHO ADDED ME TO THEIR FAVORITES' LIST! IT MITE SEEM SMALL TO SOME PPL..BUT IT SEEMS LIKE AMILLION TO ME! XD ARIGATOU:**

**Anime-girl-of-04 **

anime.cuhrazzy.xD

fluffinator2.0

ImmortalMysticFairy

lil1diva

MickeytheMouse

Neckroz209

xX-'everlasting'-Xx (aka Tamai-chan :D or was it tami-chan? sry dont remember)

XxAnimeWishesxX

Yashas-baby16

Disclaimer: i am too happy and now am jumping around the room fiting off leprechauns :D i do not own inuyasha...BUT I OWN EVERYTHING ELSE! XD oh and plz leave a review after the chatper TANK YOU!

oh and p.s. nvm mind about kagome's reincarnation guess she didnt like my story tat much (: o wellz

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
(author notes)

**Chapter 11. What a...Morning:**

Kagome slowly awoke from her long slumber to see everything blurry and having a hard pounding in her head.

'Dammit...my head hurts like hell.' (see :D) She shook a bit of the blurriness away from her eyes and soon discovered that she was in her own room.

'How did I get here...? I remember going out to dinner, but that's where it stops.' Wearily she looked around the room to see everything in place, until she saw a figure with a mixture of black. She rubbed her eyes, which seemed to help, and saw the figure more closely. It was a man!

Kagome screamed, got her trash can and threw it at the man. The man woke up from her screaming and his eyes widened as he saw the trash can being thrown to him.

"GAH!" he yelled. It hit him square in the face and he fell backwards twitching. Mad, he sat back up and was about to yell out something until Kagome once again screamed, and this time threw her alarm clock at him.

"KAGOME!" he protested. "Wait-!" Too late. The clock bonked him on the head, hard, causing him to fall back dazed. Kagome raised her head at the sound of her name. The blurriness fully dispersed and now she saw a dazed Inuyasha lying on his back twitching.

"Inuyasha? Oh crap!" Kagome ran towards Inuyasha, but on the way she got up too quickly creating a bigger headache. This caused her to fall backwards somewhere on the floor. Now she was twitching with swirly eyes.

A long time passed by until Inuyasha sat up rubbing his head. "Damn it Kagome! Why the hell did you throw trash can and alarm clock at me! That freaking hurt!"

Kagome just laid there but raised her head and yelled out, "Sorry Inuyasha...I'm just not used to waking up to see some guy **sleeping** in my room!"

Kagome then sat up and sitting on her knees looked to Inuyasha intently. Freaking out he asked, "What?"

"What is your reason to be in my room anyways...nether less why were you sleeping in it?"

Silence. Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something until Kagome's face turned grim and her face turned scared. "O-or is it b-because...you're a perverted stalker stalking me?"

Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he looked taken back. He just kept on staring at her, while Kagome was waiting for his response.

"Are you KIDDING? ARE YOU CRAZY? WHY THE HELL WOULD I BE A PERVERT...or even A STALKER?" he yelled. His outburst caused Kagome's hair to fly back from such force.

"Geez...I was just asking," she answered eyes narrowed. His eyes narrowed too and they had a long stare-off, that is until they heard the phone ring.

"Ugh...I don't have time for this..." Kagome muttered. She slowly crawled over to the her phone that happened to be beside her bed. It was a miracle that she didn't throw that at Inuyasha.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Hello? Is a girl named Kagome there?"

"This is her speaking."

"Kagome? Dang...you sound really, really drowsy."

"Hey Sango, and yeah I just woke up."

"Me and Miroku were going to the movies today, wanna come?"

"Oohhh...why don't you two go alone...that way the two of you can bond even more.

"My, my, what an excellent thought lady Kagome," someone said.

"Shut up!" Sango yelled.

"Miroku's there?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uhh...yeah...anyways..."

"So you invited Miroku over to your house?"

"Yeah...whatever...anyway..."

"So was this meant to be a date for you two?"

"KAGOME! YOU'RE MISSING THE POINT!" Kagome pulled the phone away from her ear, but put it back when the yelling ceased.

"Fine..fine...I was just asking!"

"Anyways...so you wanna come?"

"Sure, sure, if you don't get pissed off."

"Forget you," Sango said glaring at her phone.

"I love you too."

"Besides the point, do you know where Inuyasha is?"

"Uhhh...why?" Kagome wearily glanced at Inuyasha who was staring at her intently, arms crossed across his chest and his legs crossed as well. (you kno his usual position sitting wit the tessaiga (sp?) in his hands?)

"'Cause I called him, but no one answered."

"Oh..yeah..about that...I-"

"Inuyasha took you home last night, but he fell asleep and now you woke up to find out that Inuyasha was sleeping in your room, and now your talking to me on the phone about to tell me all of this, because you're embarrassed of what I might say."

"Uhhh...wow...uhhh...yeah...I guess all of that is true...how'd you know?"

"Just a guess."

"Uhh...okay..."

"Alright, me and Miroku will pick you up at 12 pm."

"Okay see you later."

"Alright, bye!"

"Bye!" Sango hung up and then Kagome put the phone down as well. Inuyasha then asked, "What does Sango want?"

"How'd you know it was her?"

"I heard her yelling."

"Oh." Silence. "She wants us to go to the movies with her and Miroku. So we have to get ready."

"Alright," Inuyasha said and he stood up. In a matter of minutes they were both getting ready for the movies.  
**  
To be continued...**

HELLO AGAIN! HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER TOO! AND SINCE MY STORY IS GETTING LOTS OF REVIEWS, **thank god**, I WANT AT LEAST...**THREE** REVIEWS FOR DIS ONE! MUHAHAHAHAHAH! wait..nvm...dis was a short so at least **_ONE REVIEW_** will be good...XD ARIGATOU! AND MAKE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW SO I KNO UR OPINION FOR IT! hey! tat rhymes with onion :D **AND ALSO ILL MAKE SURE TAT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS BETTA!**

Ja Ne -animeCRAZY980-


	11. A Fight at the Movies

HEY THERE READERS AND FANS:D! ANYWAYZ! I THINK THAT YOU GUYS ARE ALL PRETTY ANXIOUS TO READ ON WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? RITE? wrong! MUHAHAHAH! I WONT UPDATE FOR ANOTHER WEEK! MUAHAHAHHAHAH! naw naw..im just playing...ur all cool lolz ANYWYZ I GOT **NINE REVIEWS**! OO CAN YOU BELIEVE? CAUSE I CANT! T-T im so happy...ARIGATOU TO:

**inuyasha kagomeluvr96 (or now Miko-Sakurako): awww...thnx for loving my story? lolz...and no i dont think its a word..BUT WHO CARES:D and i hope tat i can think of enuff ideas to make more! naw im just kidding lolz and see ya!**

**Moomoogirl1: lolz...ya since kagome slapped inuyasha before in the face in one of the ep i thought hey! why not think that he was a stalker? and yes I LOVE YOUR STORY! ALL U HAVE TO DO IS UPDATE DAMMIT! XO IF U DONT! I WONT UPDATE...(i dunno if i have the will power to Oo) and np for the rev and thnx for loving and not hating!**

**Yasha's Wifey Kyome: ya...sorry tat it was short and ya lolz make the chappter seem long :D YES I AM GUILTY! **

**anime.cuhrazyy.xD: WATUP YO? and ya short chap lolz...yes and it was gettin annoyin...and naw i ran out of things...although i was thinking about having kag throw a plastic knife and him dodgin. but y would a plastic knifee be in her room O.o and DOTN WORRY I WILL READ AND REVIEW! and ya it sux! lolz jkjkjk and thnx for sayin tat..but i doubt tat its meaningless! HOPE TO SEE YOU TOO! T-T**

**silverwolf992: lolz thnx and wat do u mean emotional breakthrough? Oo and ill make sure to keep up the good work:D**

**EmiieRoxs: lolz yes you should hav! xD and thnx...and lolz its agood thing wen i think tat ppl r weird! CAUSE I LOVE HAVING WEIRD PPL AS FRIENDS! THEY'RE SO RANDOM AND UNIQUE! naw...she's good at guessin :D...but i thought tenseiga was a sword of sesshomaru's Oo and thnx for keeping track of my author notes! AND ILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON SINCE U ASKED SO NICELY!**

**i.swear.to.drunk.im.not.god: crap... you did leave a review -- darn nd i was lookin forward to pinchin ur cheeks! T-T and lolz i loved tat part too! and ;ill try to update soon! BUT REMEMBER! UR CHEEKS ARE AT STAKE :D**

**Flower Tears: aww...thnx for ur support:D and ill try to!**

**Anime-Girl-of-04: wow...u put up the first review before everyone else...CONGRATULATIONS! and yep kagome had the..wait...wait...wait a sec...THE INU VAC 9000! THE CHEAPEST AND EASIEST BLOW DRYER EVER! and u scared me there for a sec with all the drinking thing Oo and lolz wen i saw D.A.R.E. i thought it was D.D.A.R.E.L. lolz and yes i am strange..and awww thnx for saying the compliment at the end..tat was sweet of you**

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED REPLYING TO ALL UR REVIEWS! BUT IT WAS MORE FUN THEN PAINFUL! XD I LOVE YOU ALL FOR PUTTING DOWN SO MANY REVIEWS! AND KEEPING UP WIT MY STORY! **f.y.i.: im trying to make a goal for myself to get at least up to 100 reviews around chapter 25...AND PLZ PLZ! MAKE DIS COME TRUE CAUSE I ONLY HAVE...46 more to go! tats a lot of reviews...BUT SO FAR SO GOOD! SO PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ I BEG OF YOU MAKE IT COME TRUE! but u dont have to if u dont want to**

**ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO THANK TO THOSE WHO ADDED MY STORY TO THEIR LIST I GOT FOUR MORE PPLZ! XD ARIGTOU:**

**Chitose-chan**

**DreamPhantom88**

**inuyasha kagomeluvr96**

**silverwolf992**

**also this chapter is goin to be really short**... im sorry if i didnt get the names write...cause there were so many names nd i was getting confused...AND THANK YOU FOR ADDING DIS STORY! IM SO HAPPY! T-T

disclaimer: im too happy to say anything soooooo I DONT OWN INUYASHA! BUT I OWN EVERYTHING ELSE! MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH -cough- -cough- -hack- except for the movie :D

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
(author notes)

**Chapter 11. A Fight at the Movies:**

Kagome was in her room freshening (sp?) up while Inuyasha was busy staring blankly at the television downstairs. Inuyasha slowly found out that he didn't have a spare change of clothing, since he wasn't in his house...so he was downstairs being the lazy bum he was.

Kagome soon finished and walked down the stairs. Inuyasha's ear twitched and he turned his head to see Kagome. His eyes went wide at what she was wearing. She just happened to be wearing a black tank top, with an unbuttoned blouse. Along with that she wore a pair of tight jeans that was hugging her legs very nicely.

It was a simple outfit, but it made Kagome look even more beautiful then she really was. Inuyasha couldn't help but keep his eyes on her every move. Out of nowhere Kagome was bending down to his level on the couch and was staring at him straight in the eye.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" she asked worriedly. "Something the matter?" Getting out of his trance Inuyasha blushed slightly and said, "N-nothing wench!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed as he looked to him with curiosity. Smirking she asked, "Well then why were you looking at me as if you want me?" (remember that in the series:D)

"W-WHAT?" he yelled as his head shot to look at her. His cheeks were blushing furiously.

"Nah...I'm just kidding," she replied. She put on her heart-warming smile. Inuyasha's blush deepened, that is until the doorbell rang. Getting up from her position Kagome yelled out, "Coming!"

She ran to the door to see Sango and Miroku standing in the doorway. Sango was wearing a pink tank top, a jean jacket (dunno wat u call them), and short denim skirt. Miroku was wearing a white undershirt with an unbuttoned collared, purple shirt, and a pair of baggy jeans.

"You ready?" Sango asked.

"Yeah...just hang on a sec." Kagome then ran to the kitchen to grab a twenty dollar bill from the large pile of money she had in the drawer. Then as she ran out to the kitchen, she, once again, stumbled over her feet, but amazingly regained her balance.

As she reached her front door she could see Inuyasha already there waiting for her as well. Quickly she put on her shoes and followed her friends out the door, but remembering to lock the door on her way out. They all descended down the stairs to see a black convertible parked in front.

"Whose car is that?" Kagome asked with wide eyes.

"Mine," Miroku replied. With small eyes Kagome thought, 'Damn...they're all so rich...'

They all got inside of the car with Miroku in the driver's seat, Inuyasha in the seat on the right of that, and Kagome and Sango in the back. On the way Miroku had to be the perverted guy he was and asked Inuyasha, "So...were you gentle with her last night?"

Kagome's and Inuyasha's face turned so red, that it was a new shade of red ever invented (if tat makes sense)! At the same time Inuyasha and Sango got their fists ready and bonked him hard on the head yelling, "DAMN PERVERT!"

Kagome watched helplessly along with her usual sweat drop. Sighing she thought, 'My friends are the strangest ever...'

In a matter of minutes they arrived at the movie theatre. Quickly they all bought tickets to see the movie, 'Scary Movie 4.' (i love that movie!) But before they went inside, they bought popcorn, candy, and other essential items that would make this movie even more enjoyable.

They were able to find four seats that were aligned adjacent of each other. The order was, from left to right, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and then Miroku. Thankfully the movie began. At one point in the movie, Inuyasha and Kagome were both putting their hands into the bucket of popcorn settled between them.

Fortunately their hands touched, causing them to look to each other and look away. It was a good thing that the theatre was so dark or else they would've seen the blushes on each other's face breaking out.

The movie soon ended, and they all exited out of the movie theatre. Sango and Kagome were chatting with each other about the movie, side by side, with Miroku and Inuyasha walking behind them.

"But overall the movie was good, wasn't it?" Kagome asked. Sango simply nodded. Kagome kept on walking, but soon enough she bumped into someone hard in the chest. The force caused her to fall back, where a pair of arms encircled her waist.

"Thanks for catching me Inu-" she started but when she looked up she didn't see the golden eyes she loved, but mesmerizing blue ones.

"You alright?" he asked. Immediately Kagome found out that it was Koga. "Uhh...yeah...thanks..."

"Get your filthy hands off of her you wolf!" Inuyasha demanded.

"And why should I mutt?" he responded holding Kagome closer to him. Kagome tried to wriggle out of his gasp, but it his grip was too strong for her. His long nails began to dig into her arms.

Wincing she called out, "Koga...can you let go?"

"Uhh...sure." Koga replied and his grip finally loosened enough for Kagome to duck away. Red dots began to bleed through Kagome's white blouse showing the small punctures Koga left.

"Kagome! You're bleeding!" Sango yelled out being the first to notice. This caught everyone to look to Kagome and sure enough small dots were forming.

"It's alright! It's nothing really!" Kagome reassurred.

"Koga you bastard!" Inuyasha pratically screamed out. His anger overtook him and caused him to throw a punch straight at Koga's face. Koga easily ducked and said, "Wanna fight pup?"

"You're on." And so the fight began. Inuyasha threw uppercuts (sp?), side kicks, punches, and different kicks straight toward Koga. With his speed, he was able to dodge every single one of them until Inuyasha unexpectedly kicked him square in the chest.

This caused Koga to fly into a couple of trash cans and pissed off. "You son of a bitch!"

Koga came flying towards Inuyasha legs in the air and kicked him numerous times from the waist and up. Inuyasha was finally able to dodge once and punch Koga right in the face. He fell on his back going across the ground, but skidded to a stop.

Automatically he jumped up. Both Inuyasha and Koga were both sore and tired, but they had no intention of giving up. At the same time Inuyasha and Koga both came charging toward each other 'and they once again fought each other in a large cloud of dust (u kno i the cartoons where they're fiting and theres like a large cloud?).

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome sweat dropped and wandered why they were fighting. Quietly Kagome asked Miroku, "Why are they fighting again?

"I'm not sure really...but maybe because Inuyasha got pissed at Koga for hurting you." he replied.

"Hurting me? It's just a few punctures. No big deal."

"To you it might not be, but to Inuyasha its far worse." Kagome sighed and thought, 'Man...Inuyasha can be such a worrier.'

The two stopped fighting for a while and took a quick break by standing a few feet apart, glaring daggers at each other. Inuyasha and Koga seemed to be in a more worse condition then before. Noticing the damage Kagome shuddered as she thought, 'What am I going to do! They're going to kill each other!'

Her mind erupted with thoughts and what she should do to prevent it. Koga then yelled out, "Tired mutt?"

"You wish flea-bag!" Inuyasha answered.

"Fight to the end?"

"You got it." Kagome's face turned pale as she heard this. The two then started rushing towards each other fists raised. Only one answer was remaining in her head when this happened. Subconciously she started running towards them.

"Kagome?" Sango said. Sango and Miroku watched Kagome run to the fight. Everything seemed to be in slow-mo once again.

"STTTTTOOOOOPPPP!" Kagome screamed. She then ran between them and spread her arms out wide.

'Kagome?' the two thought. It all happened so quickly to everyone else. A young girl running between two young men fighting. One man able to prevent his punch from hurting her, while the other couldn't...

**To be continued...**

MUAHAHAHAHAH! CLIFFIE TIME! XD & i hope tat you enjoyed this chapter...**but i have one little problem...I NEED IDEAS ON WAT TO WRITE NEXT! PLZ PLZ I BEG OF YOU LEAVE ME IDEAS, THOUGHTS, PROBLEMS, SOLUTIONS! anything tat will help me continue on...of there is none then ill just think of some...(depends on the idea on how long the chapter will be)**

**AND IM REALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYY SORRRRYYY IF DIS CHAPPY WAS SHORT! nd crappy if u think so T-T oh and i would like at least TWO reviews! for dis chapter:D BUT I HOPE I GET A LOT MORE!**

Ja Ne -animeCRAZY980-


	12. A Night for Two

HEY YOU GUYS:D nd GALS! i got seven reviews...WOOOOOTTT! XD ANYWAYS ARIGATOU TOO:

**ccsinuyashaloverjj: THNX FOR READING MY REVIEW! XD and thnx for reading my story :D and thnx for saying tat my story was good! ...lolz and you'll have to find out if it really is naraku...or someone else that i created :D HAH! GOT U CONFUSED DIDNT I? and lolz im not gonna say anything about mr. liyo being naraku...he will show up again...but ull have to read and find out and AWWWW! I LOVE PUPPY EYES! XD**

**Punk Rock Miko2: lolz i will! and thnx for loving my last two chapters:D**

**EmiieRoxs: YES THE STUPID CLIFFIE:D although thnx for the comment lolz :D and I REALLY LOVED READING THE DIALOGUE BETWEEN U, INUYASHA AND KOGA! IT WAS REALLY FUNNY! and its np! its okay tat u spelled it wrong...and DONT WORRY I WILL UPDATE SOON JUST FOR U AND A LOT OF OTHER PPL:D**

**inuyashalover411299: awww...thnx! XD and ill try to update soon! AND TAT WAS A GREAT IDEA THAT U TOLD ME! nd sorry...but im gonna put half of ur idea and another person's idea together :D sry!1 and THNX ANYWAYZ FOR UR IDEA!**

**i.swear.to.drunk.im.not.god: ND ULL HAVE TO FIND OUT! MUAHAHAHAHA! XD nd dang it...u left a review...-.-; i cant pinch ur cheeks! T-T and ill try to update soon and dont worry me and a whole lot of other ppl hate it too :D**

**Anime-Girl-of-04: lolz i didnt mean to be mean...just wanted to tease u guys :D! and thnx for saying tat it was a good chapter! tat made me proud of myself! XD and dont worry i pretty much thought that you were jk :D nd ill hope u can wait**

**Yasha'z Wifey Kyome: thnx for the compliment:D and im gonna use ur idea for half of this chapter! BUT STILL! THANK YOU FOR UR IDEA! AND READING MY IMPORTANT NOTE TAT I NEEDED AN IDEA! thnx again! XD**

**thnx for all or reviews u guys! XD ill hurry up SO U CAN READ THE CHAPTER:D**

disclaimer: i dont own inuyasha...but everything else is mine!  
MUAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAH! XD

P**.S. I WOULD LIKE TO SAY TAT I MISS MY FRIEND ESTHER YOON SO VERY DAMN MUCH! and I HOPE TO SEE YOU SOMETIME IN MY LIFE! T-T AND IM SO SSSSOOOOOORRRRYYYYY FOR NOT UPDATING BETWEEN 7-8 DAYS!**

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
(author notes)

**Chapter 12. A Night for Two:**

That was what exactly happened. Inuyasha was able to prevent his punch from hitting Kagome, while Kouga couldn't exactly react in time. His punch hit Kagome square in the face, well in the side of her head, but still it was the same thing.

Everyone's eyes followed Kagome skid across the sidewalk on her back, until her head collided in with a post box (ouch). From afar everyone could see the small gash that was appearing on her forehead.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled out. She and Miroku ran to their friend's side, and inspected the damage.

"Koga...you bastard..." Inuyasha growled. "YOU FUCKING DUMBASS! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

"I-I...-" he stammered. Kouga was stuck. He had hit the girl that he 'loved' every so dearly with such force he had knocked her out.

"When I'm done with you...I fucking swear that you'll regret ever hurting Kagome. I am going to rip your freaking head off and use it as a soccer ball on the field..."

"Inuyasha!" Miroku said sternly.

"What?"

"I advise you to help Kagome to the hospital instead of saying death threats to Kouga over and over again." Without hesitation Inuyasha gave a glare to Kouga and quickly ran over to where Kagome was. If looks could kill, Kouga would have been dead by now.

Sango was trying to stop the bleeding that was coming from the gash with a cloth she had in her purse, and Miroku was standing up trying to devise a plan in his perverted, yet sharp mind. For Inuyasha, he was damn straight worried.

"Get her on my back." he demanded. Sango and Miroku looked to him to see if he was kidding or not. Sighing he continued on by saying, "Get her on my back so I can take her to the hospital. I'm faster than some old ambulance."

Getting the idea, Miroku and Sango, both lifted Kagome up and Inuyasha slowly put her on his back. He made sure that he wouldn't make too much movement that would cause her pain to worsen. Once she was securely fastened onto his back, he quickly advanced forward by jumping high into the sky.

From there he jumped building from building, with only one thing on his mind. To get to the hospital quick. Tapping more into his demon side he jumped off even faster then before.

In a matter of minutes he soon saw the tall familiar building come into view. Without a moment's hesitation he quickened his speed until he came to an immediate stop in front of the huge doors leading inside. He quickly walked in and went straight to the reception's desk. An old, scary looking lady was busy typing something away, oblivious to Inuyasha's presence.

"Hello!" he yelled. That got her attention. She stared at him and asked, "How may I help you?"

"Well...in case you haven't noticed...I have an unconscious girl on my back who is bleeding from the head! So it would be pretty dumb for you to ask how you can help me!"

"Alright...a doctor and a few nurses are coming down right about now." Soon enough, a doctor and a along with a few nurses appeared out of nowhere with a portable bed (u kno that stretcher type?) along side them.

Seeing Inuyasha they quickly ran towards him and one of the nurses asked, "Is she the one that needed attention sir?"

"Well duh!"

"All right...if you may...could you put her on the bed for us?"

"Okay." Very gently, Inuyasha laid Kagome on the bed, and once she was well secured the nurses started to up the IV machines and other things.

"She's not breathing." a nurse claimed.

"She has a slight concussion in her head!" another one said.

"We'll have to have a complete check-up of her in the x-ray room (is that what you call it?)."

"What!" Inuyasha demanded. "What the hell are you people saying?" They seemed to ignore him, because they started fast walking towards a huge door that had the words, 'Emergency Room.'

Inuyasha quickly followed them, but once they disappeared through the door, he was stopped by another nurse (so many freaking nurses! .). "I'm sorry sir, but you cannot go in there."

"What the fuck are you saying? My friend just went in there!" he shouted claiming the attention of few people.

"I'm sorry sir, " she said sternly. "She'll be fine! I'm sure of it. Why don't you sit down. We'll make sure to give you the results as soon as possible."

Even though Inuyasha wasn't convinced, he obediently sat down in a chair, where it just happened to be in the waiting room. With his forehead in his hand he thought of all the possibilities that could happen to Kagome.

'Gr...damn that stupid wolf. If he didn't hit her, she wouldn't be in this mess. Dammit Kagome! Don't you dare die on me!'

-----With Sango and Miroku-----  
Miroku and Sango were both in Miroku's car, with Sango as the driver. In this situation, it wasn't a good thing. Sango was going at least 20 miles more than the speed limit.

"Uhh...Sango? Don't you think I should drive?" Miroku asked, hanging onto his chair for dear life.

"..."

"Look Sango, I know that you're worried-"

"Worried? Try terrified!"

"-sigh...Fine, I know that you're terrified for Kagome, but it isn't good for you to stress out like this. Kagome only had a small cut on her forehead. And besides-"

Sango quickly swerved the car fast enough to avoid a car accident another man was about to cause. She threw her head out the window and shouted, "DAMN BASTARD! LEARN HOW TO DRIVE WHY DON'T YOU! MY GRANDMA DRIVES BETTER THEN YOU!"

She put her head back in the car pissed off. Miroku just stared at her, and back to the road a couple of times scared of what might happen next.

"Uh...Sango?"

"What!" she demanded

"There a red light." he whispered whimpering in fear.

"What?" she asked again looking to him.

"There's a red light!" he shouted. Sango shot her head and sure enough there was a red light. Quickly she stepped down onto the brake pedal.

Luckily she was able to stop, but apparently Miroku wasn't exactly wearing his so he slammed face first into the windshield.

"FUCK!" he yelled. He sat back in his seat holding his nose. "Dammit...dammit...dammit..."

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" Sango asked urgently.

"Uh..." Miroku moved his hands away from his nose to see that he was nose bleeding. "Crap..."

"Oh shit...I'm so sorry!" Sango said. The red light sure was talking its time to turn green.

"Gah...it's...okay Sango."

"No seriously! If there is anything that I can do to make it up to you-"

"Well there is one thing...would you like to go on a date with me?" Miroku asked showing his perverted smile.

"Huh? Uh..." Sango said flabbergasted. Very, very slowly...Miroku slowly inched his hand towards the oh so common butt he touched.

Sango's face turned bright red as she yelled, "PERVERT! -slap-!"

-----A Few Minutes Later-----  
Sango and Miroku finally came into the hospital with Sango literally fuming, and Miroku with a big wad of tissue up his nose and a red hand print on his cheek. As they arrived inside, they could see Inuyasha impatiently pacing in the waiting room.

"Inuyasha!" Sango called out. He stopped his pacing and could see Sango and Miroku at the door. Sango and Miroku both jogged up to him and Sango quickly asked asked, "Did you get any results yet?"

"Not yet..." he replied. But then he narrowed his eyes to Miroku's face to see the usual handprint, but a wad of tissue up his nose.

"Well, well, well looks like Miroku got a number on himself. So what did you do to Sango now?" he asked.

"Shuddap Inuyasha..." Miroku replied.

"Sorry, but that big wad of tissue hanging out of your nose is kind of hard not to miss." A temper mark appeared as Miroku bonked Inuyasha on the head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" he demanded.

"For being the usual idiot you are..." he replied. That made him receive a bump from Inuyasha.

"Ow...WHAT THE HELL INUYASHA?"

"For being the perverted idiot you are baka..." Out of nowhere two more bumps appeared on their heads.

"Knock it off you two! You're causing attention to yourselves!" Sango hissed out cracking her knuckles.

"Well YOU DON'T HAVE TO HIT US!" they both yelled.

"Well, you wouldn't shut up...so I had to do something."

"But why hit us!"

"SSSHHHH! The doctor is coming our way!" she said. They both looked and there was a doctor coming their way (lolz). Both guys shut their pie holes as the doctor came to a stop.

"Are you the friends or family members of Kagome?"

"Yes," they answered in unison.

"Well...I have good news and bad news..."

"What's the good news?" Sango asked.

"The good news is that she only has a slight concussion in her head, but otherwise she is fine." Everyone waited until he said the bad news, but idiotically (if tats a word) he didn't say anything.

"What the HECK IS THE BAD NEWS BALDY!" Inuyasha asked. At that moment the light bounced off of the bald man's head causing to create a bright glare.

"MY EYES! MY EYES! IT BURNS! I-I CAN'T SEE!" some guy yelled out. He ran around in circles, that is until he ran straight into a wall, which caused him to create attention to himself and become unconscious.

"Anyways..." the doctor continued. "The bad news is...that she may have to stay here overnight." Then more silence came in.

"Can we...see her?" Miroku asked him.

"Huh? Oh yes! Of course, just follow me." The strange doctor then turned around and started walking down some random halls. After a llllllooooonnnnnnggggg time, they finally came to room #1.

"What the fuck...if she's in room #1...why the hell did you make us grow through all those hallways!" Inuyasha demanded.

"I thought it would be like a maze," he simply said. "Anyways...tally ho!"

He then disappeared without a trace. Miroku shifted his eyes as he said, "God...that doctor scares me..."

Sango simply nodded, as Inuyasha slowly opened the door. There was Kagome, lying peacefully in her bed as if nothing in the world could bother her. Quietly Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku all went inside to see a white bandage on where the cut was and she seemed to be in white pajamas that had green stripes.

Luckily, there were a couple of chairs and so they all seated themselves down. Sango and Miroku sat on the left side while Inuyasha sat on the right side. They all kept on staring at her as if she was going to jump up any minute and tell them that she was all right. Sadly that wasn't going to happen.

A few seconds passed by...soon the seconds turned into minutes, and the minutes turned into hours. It was getting to be near midnight and Sango was helplessly falling asleep. In a few minutes she had her head on Miroku's shoulder sleeping peacefully, while Miroku had his head on top of her head.

Inuyasha was tired...but he wasn't going to sleep, in case anything happened. Seeing the sleeping couple he called out to Miroku.

"Hey," he said shaking Miroku's shoulder from across Kagome. No movement. "Oi...wake up Miroku!" Still no movement. Inuyasha gave a growl as he came to his last resort. Taking a deep breath he yelled out, "WHOA! LOOK AT THAT! A HUGE GROUP OF PRETTY LADIES JUST WENT BY!"

"What? WHERE!" Miroku shouted now fully awake.

"You are such a pervert..." Inuyasha said hopelessly. Miroku glared at him as he whined, " Dammit Inuyasha! Don't surprise me like that!"

"I had to wake you up somehow."

"Alright alright." he said exasperated.

"Feh...go home you idiot, and take Sango with you," Inuyasha suggested in a demanding/nice way.

"Huh? Oh...okay. Make sure to call me if anything happens," Miroku said as he was able to get Sango onto his back.

"Feh...don't worry, I will."

"'Kay...see you later Inuyasha."

"Bye." Soon Miroku was gone and Inuyasha and Kagome where the only ones left in the room. Inuyasha turned his head to face Kagome. She looked so peaceful, so carefree, and so...beautiful. Inuyasha growled as he grabbed a handful of sheets.

"Dammit Kagome..." he whispered to himself. "Why do you have to be so...you?"

**'Cause she is dumbass.**'

'Who the hell are you?'

**'I'm your conscious idiot.'**

'Shuddap.'

**'So you're telling yourself to shuddap?'**

'What-? Wait...I mean no!'

**'But you're crazy right?'**

'Where the heck did you get that idea?'

**'Well...i'd call a person crazy if he was talking with himself.'**

'What? I'm not talking to myself.'

**'Well...I am you...and you're talking to me...so technically you are talking to yourself.'**

'What? Shuddap...'

**'Alright...anyways...so what's so special about Kagome?'**

'What do you mean _what's so special about Kagome?_''

**'I mean...she's just like any other girl right? She's just another girl whose going to break your heart.'**

'No she isn't.'

**'Oh really...and how do you know that?'**

'Cause...she just isn't that type of girl.

**'Really...so describe her.'**

'She funny, fun to hang and talk with, and plus she just plain beautiful.'

**'So...Sango's like that, isn't she special?'**

'Of course she is...'

**'So you like Sango?'**

'What, no! She's just a good friend.'

**'So what's so different between Sango and Kagome? You like Sango, you like Kagome, what's the difference? Kagome is just another good friend to you right?'**

'Well yeah...'

'So why do you care for her so much? Huh? I mean she is just another girl, another friend, another human being you know...'

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" Inuyasha yelled out.

**'Exactly...'** Then there was silence until a small voice said, "Love who Inuyasha?"

His eyes widened as he shot his head to see Kagome's eyes half opened and a small smile on her face. "K-kagome?"

"Hey..."

"You're awake!"

"Well, I'm talking with you so yeah I guess I am."

"Thank god..." he said letting out a sigh of relief.

"But...love who Inuyasha?" Kagome asked innocently. Inuyasha looked to Kagome with sincere eyes. Kagome gasped in her mind saying to herself that she had never saw Inuyasha look so caring.

"Love you..." he whispered out. Kagome's eyes widened as she the words replayed in her mind over and over again.

**To be continued...**

**FINALLY! IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER! IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATE FOR A LONG TIME! I HOPE THAT CHAPTER CAN MAKE IT UP TO YOU! AND I WAS BUSY THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE WEEK GETTING READY FOR SCHOOL, SEEING WHICH CLASS I AM AND ALL THAT JUNK! PLZ FORGIVE ME!**

**also i would like at least three reviews for this chapter plz! xD ARIGATOU! AND THNX FOR READING!**

**Ja Ne -animeCRAZY980-**


	13. Strange DayNight

HEY YOU GUYS! THNX FOR ALL UR AWESOME REVIEWS! i was surprised to see the number of reviews JUMP FROM like...**63 TO 79! OO ANYWAYZ I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THOSE WHO REVIEWED THIS CHAPTER...and all the other chapters...:**

**Jewel Tanka: hey! its np for me :D but its alrite everyone is bussy these days --; AND PLZ PLZ PLZ I BEG OF U IGNORE WAT U READ! I WONT MAKE THAT MISTAKE AGAIN! it was because i was writing two stories at once (which is not easy) and so i got the names kind of mixed up...the other story was for my friend who wanted miroku to be wit her and so i made it and gave it to her but lolz thnx for helping me AND U TOO! BEST OF LUCK:D**

**Moomoogirl1: YAY FOR UPDATES:D AND HEY! no problem lolz...AND THNX FOR SAYING TAT! AND YES YES HE HAS:D lolz u had to wonder UNTIL NOW! U WILL KNOW TODAY:D and ILL TRY TOOO! oh and make sure to check ur e-mail i sent u something :D**

**EmmieRoxs: CHYEAH I KNO! GO INUYASHA! XD lolz...DONT HIT EMMIE ON THE HEAT INUYASHA! XO (me) WHY SHOULDN'T I (INU) CAUSE...MUAHAHAHAH! im the author of this story and i can make u do anything i want u to do ... MUAHAHAHAHAHAH (me wit lightning in the sky) O.O (inu) O.O; (me) ANYWAYZ...lolz i love your dialogues and stuff like tat lolz...and thnx for saying tat i was doing a good job! XD i thought that since i was going to make the daughter a baldy i should make it even funnier! lolz...and AWWWWW THNX FOR SAYING THE REST OF UR COMPLIMENTS! XD i feel so...-sniff- loved... lolz THNX FOR REVIEWING.l...OH AND MAKE SURE TO CHECK UR E-MAIL...i sent u something :D**

**Punk Rock Miko2: lolz...aww thnx! XD and ill try to update earlier then usual! and p.s. make sure to check ur e-mail -**

**Ro0tin4Kagome (thnx for REVIEW SO MANY TIMES!): whoa... Oo U REVIEWS 11 TIMES! xD I WAS SO HAPPY TO FIND TAT OUT! XD arigatou for EVERY SINGLE REVIEW AND NOW I WILL REPLY TO THEM:D yes yes it was kouga lolz durrR! and sry...but yes if u read my profile it says tat im a worrier gahhh --;! but thnx for saying tat the story is good...and yes i guess u found out that kikyo will be in dis story... and well ull have to find out if this story is tat type :D but im pretty sure that it is...naraku had an appearance of the house lord? o well...guess ill have to watch the shows again... and yes kagome would hav if it wasnt for naraku (damn him...) well I WAS ABOUT TO DO TAT...but trust me kagome will become STRONGER AND COOLER LATER ONE IN THE STORY :D lolz its cool tat ur syked lolz...nawww ya i can imagine that gramps mite be throwing his sutras at inuyasha calling him demon and all xD! and lolz its a good thing that this storyâ€™s funny...! AND AWW THNX! I WAS TRYING TO MAKE THE CHAPTER CUTE! AND ILL TRY NOT TO! and thnx! xD (wow...tat was a long reply note)**

**SunSlayerMoonSlaughter: Oo...uhhh...okay...ill write --; lolz**

**inuyashalover411299: yes yes...and i would like to thank u again for ur ideas! WITOUT THEM I WOULD BE IN A BIG WRITER'S BLOCK! and since u said plz ill update soon XD**

**LuVkIrArAaNdKoUgA: lolz...SO MUCH BEGGING! of COURSE ILL UPDATE! I WONT LET TAT BEGGIN GO TO WASTE:D lolz...AND I WILL UPDATE SOON!**

**Miko-Sakurako: lolz yep yep i loved it too! and ill try to add more soon! and alrite see ya!**

lolz...thnx for all ur great reviews! so many asking for me to update...and so soon! U KNO WAT? I WILL! ILL TRY TO UPDATE EARLIER THAN USUAL! xD SO DONT GIVE UP ON ME U HEAR!

disclaimer: I DO NOT WANT TO WASTE UR TIME OF READING THIS SO...-sigh- i dont own inuyasha...and dont blame me for not owning it...its cause of those copyrighted laws...ONE DAY I SHALL RULE THE WORLD AND I WILL OWN INUYASHA! MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH! XD

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
(author notes)

**Chapter 13. Strange Day/Night:**

Kagome just sat there staring up at him. It must have been a dream...why would Inuyasha, **the** inuyasha that she knew all this time, admit his feelings to **her**.

"W-what?" she asked quietly. For her, it was pretty unbelievable that he would say that (lolz). Inuyasha suddenly grabbed Kagome by her shoulders and embraced her into a tight hug.

Her eyes widened at his sudden action and they widened even more when Inuyasha whispered into her ear, those three words. "I love you..."

The only response for his statement was silence for now. He looked uncertainly (sp?) to Kagome. She just sat there in his embrace, doing nothing. Inuyasha slowly grabbed her shoulders and gently made Kagome face him.

To his suprise, she was crying. "Crap...what did I do now?"

"Kagome?" he asked. Kagome put on a big smile and replied, "I love you too...!"

Inuyasha couldn't help it, but his mouth formed into a wide smile as he yelled out,

"Seriously!"

Kagome shook her head up and down. His heart jumped with joy as he searched Kagome's face for any evidence if she was lying, which he secretly hoped not. Nope...not a trace...she seemed pretty sincere about it.

"You are serious!" Inuyasha stated.

"Of course I am," Kagome said blushing. Inuyasha's mind was a bliss. He never thought that the girl he loved would **ever** love him back (that baka -.-;). He just sat there staring at the wall. Kagome turned her head to the wall to see nothing but white.

"What are you staring at Inuyasha?" Kagome asked turning her head to face him. To her surprise he was looking at her now with an unusually calm face.

"Inuyasha?" He responded to her by grabbing her hand. Then his face started to lower towards hers. Kagome's eyes went wide as Inuyasha's face was inches away from hers (more like centimeters). Right when Inuyasha's lips touched hers the door was slammed open.

Kagome and Inuyasha quickly faced to what had caused the door to slam open. There standing in the doorway was...was...THE BALDY! Kagome raised an eyebrow at the weird doctor, but her eyes grew wide as she saw the most unique bald head she had ever seen, light was even reflecting off of it (O.O).

"What the hell do you want now?" Inuyasha demanded pissed off that this baldy ruined the moment.

"Uhh...I just wanted to tell you that you can go now," he stated although he looked unsure of himself.

"Does that mean I can go home doctor?" Kagome asked.

"Yep, you can go on home," the doctor stated. Out of nowhere he popped out a tricycle and got on it. Ringing the bell he also added, "Oh and your clothes are under your pillow. Have a g'day mates!"

Without another word he left out ringing his bell. Kagome checked under her pillow, and there was her clothes. "He's...an unique...doctor..."

"Feh...he's not even a doctor if you ask me," Inuyasha scoffed.

"Don't be so rude Inuyasha," Kagome commented.

"Yeah I know Inuyasha!" the baldy agreed coming up from nowhere.

"WILL YOU JUST GO AWAY!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Fine, fine…sheesh…temper, temper." And then he left. Staring at the door Kagome continued, "Anyways I'll go change, don't you even dare to peek."

Blushing he yelled out, "YEAH RIGHT! I WOULD NEVER PEEK ON YOU!"

"I'm just kidding, sheesh, take a chill pill why don't you." When Inuyasha was about to reply back Kagome quickly ran into the bathroom locking it behind her, leaving Inuyasha in the room alone with nothing to do. Although...that didn't last long, because amazingly Kagome came out 5 minutes later with her hospital gown in hand with her regular clothes on.

"That was quick."

"I'm pretty fast at changing clothes." Then Kagome laid the gown on top of the nightstand and kindly made the bed. Noticing her actions Inuyasha said, "Just leave that to the nurse."

"It's alright, I don't want to be rude or anything."

"Whatever." Once she was finished, Kagome and Inuyasha walked up to the reception's desk. Seeing that the receptionist was **still** not paying attention Kagome just cleared her throat. She seemed to have heard it and asked, "Yes?"

"Uh...I would like to pay the bill," Kagome said.

"Ah...yes...and your name would be?" she asked.

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."

"Oh I see...it will be five dollars." (whenever i go to the doctor i have to pay a bill -.-;). When Kagome was pulling out the money, Inuyasha suddenly came up with five dollars from his wallet and gave it to the lady. Kagome raised an eyebrow at his kind action.

"Alright...all you have to do now is sign out and you can be on your way." The lady then took out a form, and at the bottom Kagome quickly signed it and walked out the door with Inuyasha right at her side.

"Get on my back," Inuyasha said.

"What?"

"You want to go home don't you?"

"Yeah...but why?"

"Just get on." Hesitantly Kagome slowly got onto his back, and once Inuyasha was sure that she was fastened, he jumped high onto the roof of a building. Kagome tightened her grip around his neck and shut her eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she demanded.

"Dammit! Don't yell in my ear girl!"

"WELL IF U ANSWER THAN I WOULDN'T HAVE TO YELL WOULD I!"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! I'M TAKING YOU HOME!"

"By giving me a piggy back ride?"

"Trust me! It's faster than any old car."

"Alright..." she answered weakly. "But promise that you won't let go."

"-sigh- I won't let go, I promise."

"Good..." Inuyasha kept on running and jumping off buildings without breaking a sweat. Soon Kagome asked, "Hey Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"Why'd you pay for my bill back at the hospital?"

"It's called being nice...have you ever heard of it?"

"Oh...well...thanks." Kagome slowly rested her head against his shoulder. Inuyasha turned his head to find out that Kagome was now sleeping. With a slight smile he said, "No problem...Kagome."

The rest of the 'ride' was pretty much silent and cool with all the breath taking views of the sundown. That is until Inuyasha soon saw Kagome's house come up a few buildings away. He came to a stop on one of the tall buildings as he shook his shoulder trying to get Kagome to wake up. To his surprise, it worked and Kagome slowly lifted her head.

"Are we here?" she asked drowsily.

"Not yet." Inuyasha then ran forward and jumped high into the sky coming back down with great force. which was causing Kagome to shriek in surprise and tighten her grip around Inuyasha. Gracefully he landed on Kagome's front porch and said, "Now we are."

"Don't...ever...do...that...again." Kagome stated exasperated. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her, but then turned his attention to her house.

"Hey Kagome...did you leave the lights on or something?"

"Huh? Uh...I donâ€™t think so. Why?"

"Oh I dunno...probably because all your lights downstairs are on." Inuyasha grabbed the handle and turned the knob. "And also that your door is unlocked."

"But didn't I lock it?" She put on a puzzled expression as she tried to remember the morning's event. She dressed up, made fun of Inuyasha, got her money when Sango and Miroku came, went out the door, locked it, went down the stairs to the convertible...wait a moment...she did lock it!

"I did lock it! (i just said tat)"

"You sure?"

"Well yeah...at least I'm sure of it..."

"Feh...stupid wenches and their short-time memory loss."

"Who are you calling a wench!"

"Well I don't see any wench here, so it must be you!"

"Oh yeah! Look whose talking dog boy!"

"D-dog boy! Look here Kagome, I-!" Inuyasha and Kagome's face were inches away until the front door was pulled open, and there in the door frame was Sango and Miroku.

Kagome and Inuyasha both turned to face the two standing inside of Kagome's home. There was a tense silence until Miroku asked, "Uh...are we interrupting something here?"

"What are you doing in my house?" Kagome asked.

"Oh yeah...about that..." Sango stated.

"Uh yeah...about that...?" Kagome followed.

"Well you see...me and Miroku wanted to throw a small...oh I don't know...a get together thing...and we knew that you were going to come to your house, so we kind of uh..." she said.

"We broke into your house to get everything ready." Miroku ended.

"YOU BROKE INTO MY HOUSE!" Kagome yelled.

" Heh heh heh...sorry?" Sango whispered.

"YOU BROKE INTO MY HOUSE!"

"Yeah...anyways..."

"YOU BROKE INTO MY HOUSE!"

"YES YES WE DID! WE'RE SORRY! Anyways..."

"YOU BROKE INTO MY HOUSE!"

"KAGOME! CALM DOWN!"

"BUT YOU FREAKING BROKE INTO MY HOUSE!"

"Kagome...we're sorry...please forgive us."

"Gahh...alright...but before you break into my house ask first!"

"Alright, alright." Sango said happy that Kagome was done with the yelling. "But...why are you on Inuyasha's back...and why were your face so close together."

Kagome and Inuyasha blushed deeply about to answer until a certain pervert said something stupid like this. "Hmmm...maybe we should leave them alone out here for a moment. You know...so they could...get to know each other better."

For this stupid statement, Miroku had received a black eye from Inuyasha himself. Kagome sweat dropped but then asked, "So what exactly did you do...or get for the small 'get together'?"

"Oh you know...junk food, soda, movies...that type of stuff." Sango said. "Anyways, hurry up and come on in, you don't want to look like a pair of hobos out there."

Sango and Miroku went inside, but left the door opened for Inuyasha and Kagome to come, which they did. As Kagome and Inuyasha entered her living room Kagome's eyes widened.

There standing before her was the biggest, much tallest, mountain, of junk food she had ever seen. Next to that was a tower of soda cans, six pack, on top of each other. Inuyasha sweat dropped as he said, "Damn...I should have known Sango was going to do this again. Every time she does a 'get together' we end up throwing up together in the morning."

"That is a **lot** of chips and soda." Kagome said. "Wait...you threw up?"

"Yeah...it was for something else a long time ago. I forgot that until now. Stinky memories then...and I mean it...literally."

"It couldn"t have been that bad..."

"Oh yeah? Well, Sango was pissed at us for not eating that much that she shoved the food down our throats, and it doesn't feel good when something is shoved down your throat!" he hissed.

"Oh...ouch." Kagome and Inuyasha were too busy staring at the large mountains, I mean, piles of food and soda that were in front of them that Inuyasha and Kagome were oblivious with the fact that Inuyasha was still holding Kagome up on his back. Until a certain someone mentioned it.

"You know Inuyasha...I know you like Kagome and all...but maybe you should let her down." Miroku claimed with a smirk. Yet again, this caused him to receive a bump on his head which went along great with his new black eye. But Inuyasha quickly let Kagome down before Miroku had any more perverted thoughts.

"Stupid pervert..." Inuyasha stated.

"You just found out? Well, guess what, it isn't exactly a joy ride when someone like me is stuck with a guy like him for hours and hours." Sango asked. Seeing the glare that she was receiving she quickly changed the subject by saying, "Okay...anyways...IT'S PARTY TIME!"

**To be continued...**

**HEY GUYS! I REALLY HOPE YOUR SATISFIED WITH THIS CHAPTER! it had a little bit of fluff and stuff like that...a bit of comedy and stuff like that :D IM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! IM AFRAID ITS GOING TO BE LIKE THIS BEACUSE:**

**1) SCHOOL IS GIVING OUT TONS OF HW .**

**2) MY MOM DOESNT LIKE ME WRITING STORIES, CAUSE SHE WANTS ME TO STUDY! BUT I CAN STILL WRITE IT, ALTHOUGH SHE WILL BE MAD, SHEâ€™LL ALLOW ME TOO:O**

**3) my computer is acting funky for some reason...and i FANFICTION WAS DOWN SO I CANT PUT IT UP FOR A WHILE**

**IM REALLY SRY! BUT PLZ IF YOU WILL...I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST TWO REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER CAUSE I TOOK SO LONG AND I DONT DESERVE TAT MANY REVIEWS! but the NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER! T-T PLZ FORGIVE ME! ARIGATOU!**

**P.S. I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRY! T-T I HAD THE GAYEST PROBLEMS OF TIMES! T-T MY HOME COMP HAS NO INTERNET CONNECTION, I TRIED USING ANOTHER RCOMP AT MY TUTOR BUT I HAD TONS OF HW PLUS ANEW CLASS -- PLS FORGIVE ME!**

Ja Ne -animeCRAZY980


	14. Movies are Dangerous

**GAHHHHH! –O-;;; I GOT SIX REVIEWS:D BETTER THEN NOTHING BUT IM HOPING TO GET A LOT MORE FOR THIS CHAPTER! CAUSE THERE WILL BE A LOT OF FUNNY AND INTERESTING PARTS! XD ANYWAYZ ARIGATOU TOOO:**

**Moomoogirl: YAY! I UPDATED! AND YAY FOR PARTIES! XD AND YES Sango AND kagome are both party girls:D and …..gahhhhhhh moms…why do they have to be so demanding? --;;…AND I DID CHECK MY EMAIL BUT YOU DIDN'T MESSAGE ME! O.O PLZ SEND IT AGAIN IF YOU DON'T MIND! ARIGATOU! XD**

**LuV SeSsHy AnD InUyAsHa: WOOT! PARTY TIME! XD…and don't worry koga wouldn't do it…only in my story! XD :P… and THXN FOR LUVING THE UPDATES and CHAPTERS! XD AND I WIL UPDATE NO WORRIES! Although It mite take me forever but SRY! XD AND THNX FOR BEING MY 90 REVIEW! I HAVE TEN MORE TO GO UNTIL I REACH MY GOAL!**

**Inuyasharox194: YEP! COOOL! XD**

**Punk Rock MIko2: don't worry I will update :D it mite take me forever but ill update**

**Vision-of-light: although u reviewed fore the first chapter…I think that kagome is 17 too cause then A LOT MORE OPPURTUNITIES:D AND THNX! I WILL KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK!**

**Ro0tin4Kagome: I KNO! STUPID SCHOOL! BUT THNX FOR SAYING THE COMPLIMENTS! I WILL KEEP ON GOING!**

**Inuyashalover411299: awww…thnx for saying tat! Lolz I will update soon and fast! And THXN! ILL TRY TO KEEP MY WORK GOOD!1**

**Yasha'z Wifey Kyome: LOLZ I LIKED THIS CHAPTER TOO! AND ALL HE OTHER NES! EXCEPT THE ONES IN THE BEGINNING:P**

THNX FOR ALL OF YOUR KIND REVIEWS! I WAS HAPPY ENOUGH TO RECEIVE THEM! AND I FEEL SO FRKN BAD TAT I DDIDNT UPDATE! U KNOW WAT? ILL UPDATE TODAY AND TOMORROW! IF TOM IS SAT THEN SUN!

**Disclaimer:** I wish as much as hell that I could own INUYASHA! I WOULD DO ANYTHIGN! But…because of the **damn** copyrighted laws that just happen to exist…I cannot….yes we ALL KNOW ANIMECRAZY980 NWILL RULE THE WORLD ONE DAY:D -.- lolz….

ON WIT A NEW CHAPTER FOR MY FANS TO READ AND IM TOTALLY SRY! XD:

"talking"

'thoughts'

(Author notes)

**Chapter 14. Movies Are Dangerous:**

"IT'S PARTY TIME!" Sango cheered out. She already had the schedule of what they were all going to do in her head, and just in case on paper too. She had a couple of movies, games, and other things planned for the small 'get-together.'

"Why the hell are we doing a party?" Inuyasha demanded. "It's just a stupid waste of time! (tat baka...-.- oh and baka means idiot :D)"

"…Don't. Diss. The. Party. Inuyasha." Sango hissed out with flames showing up in her eyes. Inuyasha hid behind Kagome and stared at Sango cautiously. He quickly responded, "Yes m'am."

"Anyways…what do you guys wanna do?" Sango asked as the flames mysteriously disappeared.

"I'm up for anything." Kagome replied.

"I suggest…that we play a quick game of Seven Minutes in Heaven," Miroku answered pervertedly (sp?). "BAKA!"

Sango gave a hard thwack against his head causing him to lose conscious and add, yet another bump to his collection. Inuyasha slowly appeared next to Kagome seeing that Sango calmed down a bit by putting out her anger on Miroku.

"I was thinking that we could all watch a movie first!" Sango suggested back to her perky yet strange mood.

"OOOHHH! MOVIES!" Kagome squealed.

"DAMMIT! DON'T SQUEAL KAGOME! I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW! AND BESIDES YOU FREAKING WATCHED A MOVIE BEFORE!"

"WELL SOOOOOORRRRRRY! IT'S KIND OF HARD FOR A GIRL NOT TO SQUEAL WHEN SHE'S JUST BEEN THROUGH A COMA AT A HOSPITAL! AND SURE I WATCHED A MOVIE BUT THAT MOVIE WAS DAMN BORING!"

"WELL HELLO! IT'S KIND OF PAINFUL WHEN A GIRL SQUEALS RIGHT NEXT TO YOU WHEN YOU HAVE SENSITIVE EARS!

"Oh…I forgot…sorry!" Kagome apologized.

"Feh." He replied. Sango stared at them with an interested expression and at the same time thinking, 'They act like a married couple.'

"Wait a minute…"Kagome asked getting slightly suspicious. "What type of movie Sango…?"

"What movie?"

"The movie that we're going to watch…"

"Oh…that movie?"

"Yeah…that movie…"

"Uh…it's nothing really…"

"Sango…tell me what the movie is…" she said putting on the 'if-you-don't-tell-me-I'm-gonna-hurt-you' face.

"Oh..." Sango said hesitantly. "Uh….it's…uh….The Exorcist of Emily Rose (THAT DAMN MOVIE GAVE ME NIGHTMARES FOR TWO MONTHS! T-T)."

"OH HELLLLLLLL NO! I AM NOT WATCHING THAT! THAT FREAKING MOVIE GAVE ME THE FREAKING CHILLS FOR A MONTH! I COULDN'T EVEN DO MY BUSINESS IN THE BATHROOM!" Kagome screamed.

"DAMMIT KAGOME!"

"Oh…sorry!...BUT I AM NO WAY IN HELL GOING TO WATCH THAT MOVIE!" Kagmoe shouted. "Nu uh…and there is no way you're going to make me watch uit…no way!"

-----Five Minutes Later-----

"I can't believe you made me watch it…." Kagome pointed out crossly with her arms crossed against her chest and slouching in her seat. Everyone was seated on the couch in the order of Inuyasha being on the far left, Kagome next to him, Sango Next to her, and Miroku next to her.

"Get over it," Inuyasha implied. In front of them wasn't just huge piles of bags, but now a huge field of chips in bowls along with soda. Sango put on a huge grin as she said, "Now make sure to eat a lot of chips you guys! Or else…"

Kagome slowly inched away from her, unknowingly snuggling into Inuyasha where he blushed deeply. But her attention soon went to the television as the music signaled the beginning. The movie started and so did the horror.

-----One Hour Later-----

"OH MY FREAKING GOD! CAN'T THEY SEE THAT IT'S EMILY WHOSE POSSESSED AND NOT THAT FREAKING KID?" Sango demanded with a bowl of chips in her lap.

"SHUDDAP SANGO! WE ALL FREAKING KNOW THAT!" Kagome yelled getting tense from the movie.

"Oh right…shutting up now."

-----Thirty Minutes Later-----

Everyone stared at the television screen as the credits came into vie. Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha stared at it shocked. Slowly everyone was coming back from their long daze.

"Well…that was a good…movie…" Miroku commented hesitantly.

"What the hell are you talking about Miroku? It's a FREAKING HORROR MOVIE!" Inuyasha demanded.

"I should have never bought the unrated version…" Sango said with her eyes wide.

"Ya think?" Kagome said. "I hate you so much Sango…"

"I love you too sweetie…but now I got to go to the little girl's room." Without a word, Sango left leaving the three alone in the living room. Kagome wasn't fully over her shock yet, so Inuyasha held her in a tight embrace being the kind boyfriend he was or was supposed to be (didn't see tat coming huh:D). Miroku left to the kitchen to get some Coke from the refrigerator that Sango put in. Amazingly they were able to finish the soda that was in the living room.

Once Sango was done doing her business, she decided to play a little trick just for fun. She used the sink water to help pull her hair to the front of her face. Then she slowly tiptoed outside closing the door quietly behind her and turned off the hallway light. She then got down on all fours and quickly crawled to where the entrance to the living room was. Slowly she turned off the living room lights receiving a small squeal from Kagome.

"W-what happened to the lights?" Kagome stammered.

"Did you play the electricity bill? (wow..nice question)" Inuyasha asked.

"I dunno! Ask my mom!" Kagome answered. Sango then started groaning, and luckily she was able to make the sickening sound that Emily Rose made throughout the movie (the movie I watched had it).

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Kagome demanded.

"It sounded like that cracking noise from Emily Rose." Inuyasha replied calmly.

"Crap…what if is her?" Kagome yelled.

"Doubt it." Sango smirked as she made the same sound and this time started crawling over to where Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting, and what perfect timing. Kagome was subconsciously turned around to see Sango, except she didn't think it was Sango, except that it was a certain someone else.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S EMILY ROSE! SHE'S COME TO HAUNT US, EAT OUR INTESTINES, AND USE OUR SKIN FOR CLOTHES!" Kagome screamed pointing a shaking finger at Sango. Inuyasha turned his head to see her too.

"OH FUCK! IT IS HER!" he yelled out jumping to his feet. Sango started groaning again happy that she finally caught their attention and that she was able to even scare Inuyasha.

Without hesitation, Inuyasha all of a sudden grabbed Kagome and lifted her onto his back. But before he moved, Kagome grabbed a bowl of chips and yelled out, "TAKE THIS!"

The bowl hit Sango square in the face, causing her to fall backwards onto the ground. Seriously groaning this time, Sango got up onto her own two feet and wobbled a bit still woozy from the throw. Kagome then grabbed a bag of chips and threw it at Sango. "AND THIS!"

Kagome kept on aiming more and more bags of chips at Sango where she couldn't help but yell out, "STOP! IT'S ME KAGOME!"

Kagome stopped for a bit before she yelled out, "OH MY GOD!..."

Sango gave a sigh of relief thinking that Kagome finally understood that it was her, until Kagome yelled out, "EMILY ROSE ATE SANGO! KILL HER!"

"WHAT---?" Sango demanded. "NOOO!"

"YOU FREAKING ATE SANGO? YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Inuyasha yelled.

'Wow…he really does care,' Sango thought as she looked up to him. But then noticed that he was raising a chair above his head. Her face went pale for a second with her eyes squinty.

"OH MY GOD! NOOO!" Sango yelled out. Miroku heard all of the commotion and he walked out of the kitchen, soda in hand. Seeing that it was dark, he flipped the light switch on that was next to him and was surprised at the scene in front of him.

Chips were all over the floor, Kagome was on Inuyasha's back, Inuyasha was holding a chair above his head as if to hit something that was on the floor. H turned his head to see Sango on her butt with her arms raised over her head.

Inuyasha, and Kagome blinked as they said, "Sango?"

Sango opened her eyes and blinked. Once. Twice. She looked up to them and answered, "Oh…hiya guys!"

"Alright…why is Kagome on Inuyasha's back? Why is Sango on the floor cowering in fear and why does Inuyasha have a chair raised over his head?" Miroku asked still shocked.

"The only question on my mind is why Sango is in the place where Emily Rose was," Kagome asked.

"Emily Rose?" Miroku stated finally thinking that his friends went crazy.

"Yeah…I'm wondering why Sango is down there…" Inuyasha said as well putting the chair down cautiously.

"Care to explain Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Oh…heh…it's funny really…I just wanted to have some fun…so I…"

"So you decided to scare us by acting like Emily Rose." Inuyasha finished.

"Yeah…what he said."

"GAHH! SANGO! YOU FREAKING SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH1! AND PLUS ME AND INUYASHA COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!" Kagome cried out as Inuyasha slowly let her down.

"SORRY!" Sango yelled out, afraid of what Kagome's wrath would do to her. Amazingly Kagome sighed and said, "It's okay…but I didn't hurt you when I threw the bowl or bags of chips at you did I?"

"YOU THREW WHAT?" Miroku asked loudly. Ignoring him Sango replied, "Oh…uhhh…it's alright…I'm a little sore, but it's alright."

"Oh…I'm sorry…" Kagome said.

"No problem! It's my fault anyways…so what do you guys want to do now?" Sango asked.

"No more movies…" Kagome whispered narrowing her eyes at her.

"Heh...right," Sango replied sweat dropping. "Then how about a game of Truth or Dare?"

"Oh! I WANNA PLAY!"

"Oh hell no…I am not playing that again! That last time was horrible…"

-----Last Truth-or-Dare-----

"I PICK Inuyasha!" Sango called out.

"Feh."

"Alright Inuyasha…truth or dare?"

"Dare. What else?"

"Alright…I dare you to…go to Sesshomaru, tell him you love him more than a brother because your gay and then grope him…OH AND IN A SEDUCING WAY!"

"WHAT? FUCK NO!"

"It's a dare Inuyasha…you have to do it!"

"No way in hell!"

"Chicken." Miroku started."

"What was that?"

"Chicken…you're a big fat chicken! BAK BAK BAK!" he said making poor imitations of a chicken.

"Oh yeah? Well we'll see about that!" Inuyasha grudgingly stood up and slowly walked over to where Sesshomaru was…in the kitchen. Sango and Miroku peered into the kitchen to become the new witnesses of Inuaysha's movement.

"S-sesshomaru?" Inuyasha called out stuttering. Sesshomaru looked away from the paper he was reading and said, "What is it now?"

"I love you…" Inuyasha said in a seducing way.

"What?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"I love you…I've always had my Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha started in seducing way. He was pretty good at it too. "Plus I'm gay."

Sesshomaru gaped at him eyes wide. Clearly his face said what he wanted to say. What the fuck? Inuyasha slowly reached down to Sesshomaru's butt and quickly rubbed it. Inuyasha's face turned a dark red as he did this. Sesshomaru just stared at him as if he was crazy that is…until he came to his senses.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S DOING IT!" Sango whispered gleefully.

"…This is so dramatic!" Miroku claimed watching intently. Sango stared at him with a puzzled expression but shrugged it off and watched to see what would happen next. Sesshomaru slowly grabbed a frying pan that just happened to be near and hit Inuyasha on the head…hard.

He bent down slowly, and calmly walked out and ascended up the stairs, leaving a dazed Inuyasha behind. Inuyasha then woke up the next morning with a new bruise on his head, and unknowingly left terrible nightmares for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to live with for the rest of their life.

-----Back to the Present-----

"I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!" Sango yelled out laughing.

"It was a freaking dare…I had to do it." Inuyasha responded. "And that is why I will therefore…never…ever play Truth-or-Dare again."

"Oh c'mon Inuaysha! It was in the past," Sango argued.

"Yeah? The memory seems pretty clear to me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Don't tell me that your afraid of a little dare…" Miroku said. He sure wanted to get badly hurt, didn't he?

"Who said that I was afraid huh pervert? At least I'm not a wimpy lecher like you who always stares at girls."

"That hurt Inuyasha…inside and outside," Miroku replied dramatically.

"How the hell does it hurt you outside?"

"I dunno…I just wanted add a bit more effect to the line."

"Baka…"

"C'mon Inuyasha!" Kagome asked. "PLEASE?" She put up the best puppy eyes she could muster up…and dammit did she look cute.

"Feh…you women and your stupid antics."

"Who you calling stupid Inuyasha?" Sango asked with the same fiery look in her eyes.

"Not you Sango…or Kagome!" Inuyasha answered hoping that his answer was correct.

"Oh…good!" she yelled out. "So…let's start the game!"

"Are you sure that you don't want to play anything else?" Inuyasha asked again as if he was begging.

"We can play make-up by putting make up on u and Miroku and making you two look pretty," Kagome suggested.

"Nevermind…" Inuyasha replied receiving a death glare from Miroku.

"Good…SO HURRY UP AND SIT DOWN!" Sango demanded.

"Oh great…this is going to be soooooooooo much fun…." Inuyasha said. Then the four sat down in the form of a circle where there actually was a spot where the chips didn't reach. Kagome then yelled out, "ALRIGHT! I WANNA GO FIRST WITH THE ASKING AND ALL THAT JUNK!"

'Great…hell is now erupting…oh well…it can't be that bad right?' Inuyasha asked himself as he sat down. He had no idea how bad it was going to get…and so let the games of truth and dare begin.

**To be continued…**

**HEY YOU GUYS! I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRYYYYY! FOR TAKING SO LONG TO FINISH THIS STUPID CHAPTER!**

**I DO NOT WANT YOU GUYS TO THINK IM SLOW OR ANYTHING! SO I SWEAR TO YOU ALL! I SWEAR ON MY OWN GRAVE! TAT I WILL TRY MY VERY BEST TO UPDATE EARLIER THEN THESE OTHER STUPID AND GAY TIMES!**

**PLLZZZZ FORGIVE ME! T-T I PROMSIE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONG! AN DI WOULD LIKE AT_ LEAST THREEE REVIEWS _CAUSE I WANNA HURRY UP WIT THE OTHER CHAPTER!**

**_P.S. I NEED DARES AND TRUTHS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! I HAVE QUITE A FEW BUT I WANNA ASK FOR UR IDEAS! THANK YOU!_**

Ja Ne –animeCRAZY980-


	15. The Tortures of Truth or Dare

**Omfg…OMFG O-M-F-G! GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH XD XD XD XD XD XD GUESS WAT YOU PPLZ? XD XD XD XD XD _I GOT 100 REVIEWS IN TOTAL AND ONLY ON CHAPTER 14!_ O.O IM SO FRKN HAPPY! XD XD XD XD XD OMG OMG OMG OMG I WOULD LIKE TO THANK…**

**Anime-Girl-of-04: WOOOTT! THANK THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH! I SWEAR! T-T CONGRATUTIONS! _YOU 100TH WINNER! well REVIEWER!_ You made my goal COME TRUE! IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU NED ME TO DO TELL ME (EXCEPT WRITE STORIES CAUSE I HAVE TONS .) PLZ TELL ME! And LOLZ! I KNOW! I TRIED TO MAKE THE CHAPTER FUNNY! AWW THNX FOR THE COMPLIMENT! And ya...seriously… stupid scool because of it I cant update T-T**

**Ro0tin4Kagome: SRY SRY SRY SRY SRY SRY I AM REALLY TRULLY TRULLY TRULY SORRY! I POSTED THE WRONG CHAPTER FROM THE WRONG STORY! . PLZ FORGIVE ME! T-T AND Lolz…awwww im FKRN TERRIBLY SORRY! THAT I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING! IM SO PISSED AT MYSELF FOR NOT KEEPIN MY PROMISE WIT YOU GUYS! OH AND thnx for "liking" the new chapter" and thnx for the suggestions! XD I am FSHO GOING T OMAKE A DARE FOR THE MIR-SAN RELATIONSHIP! XD but probably in the next chapter **

**Syannka101: lolz…I KNOW SERIOUSLY! I WISH I COULD! BUT EH FRKN SCHOOL BLOCKED THE SCOOLS LABTOP SO NOW I CANT GO UPLOAD IT AND I HAVE TO TYPE IT AL OVER AGAIN ON MY PC COMP! XO IM REALLY SORRY FOR MY STUPID, DUMBASS MISTAKE ON NOT UPDATING!**

**Moomoogirl1: yep:D he groped sesshy XD lolz…ya the comerial was frkn SCARY! Mi sis started crying and she told on me for watching it! XO! And its alrite! I DON'T EVEN HAVE FRYING PAN…darn…-.-;; BUT I HOPE YOU CAN EXCHANGE IT FOR NOT ME UPDATING**

**Inuyashalover41129: lolz thnx for saying that….AND MUCHO ARIGATOU FOR UR DARE! I SWEAR! IT'LL HELP ME WIT MY LONG LIST OF DARES I CAME UP WIT! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH! XD and thnx…ill try too :D**

**EmmieRoxs: dang…you left a HUGE! REVIEW! Which im always happy to get! XD ur whole dialogue thing was ABSOLUTELY HILARIOUS! You should try continuing the inuyasha series and IT'LL BE FUNNIER! XD YAY! But poor you…wit Kagome and all…I nvr thought she could be so evil! ...lolz thnx for the compliment on ch. 14 :D ND DAMMIT INUYASHA STOP HITTING HER! (me) WAT DID I DO? (inu) EVER HEARD OF NOT BEING ALLOWED TO HIT GIRLS? (me) who cares! (inu) –GASP- HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT! THAT IS IT!1 IM GOIN KAGOME ON YOU! (me) WAIT! I'LL DO ANYTHING! (inu) YOU HAVE TO BE HER PERSONAL SLAVE FOR THE REST OF YOU R LIFE! (me) WAIT NO! HELL NO! I AM NOT DOIN-(inu) –crossglare- don't. make. Me. Say. It. (me) FINE! IM SORRY EMMIE! PLZ FORGIVE ME! (inu) THERE YOU GO EMILY:D (me) I THINK ILL PICK THE WHENEVER I CAN PART OF THE UPDATING! SORRY!**

**Luv SeSsHy AnD InUyAsHa: LOLZ! THNX FOR TSAYING THAT! It kind of puts a bit of my guilt aside…although im full of it rite now…-.-…to tell you the truth (I cry every night when I cant update T-T) ILL ALWAYS TRY TO MAKE IT FAT AND GOOD! THNX! XD**

**ONCE AGAIN! THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS AND LAST BY NOT THANKS! XD I WAS AFRAID THAT I WOULDN'T GET MORE THAN TWO REVIEWS O.O STILL ARIGATOU! BUT INSTEAD I GOT 100:D WOOT! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

Disclaimer: by now you guys and gals should know how much I despise those copyrighted laws…so blah blah blah I do not own Inuyasha blah blah blah but EVERYTHING ELSE! MUHAAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHA!

"talking"

'thoughts'

(author notes)

ON WIT A NEW CHAPTER! WOOT! XD

**Chapter 15. The Tortures of Truth-or-Dare:**

No it couldn't be true...he wasn't playing...no scratch that...he would **never** play a game of truth-or-dare. Any moment he would wake up from this terrible nightmare and be hanging out with his friends someplace else. He closed his eyes and counted, '1, 2, 3.'

He opened his eyes. Nope...it wasn't a dream. He, Inuyasha, was sitting down on the floor in the middle of a sea of chips with his friends seated around him.

He was between Miroku and Kagome while Sango was across from him.

Everyone was excited, well, mostly Kagome was. Sheloved playing matchmaker with the game of truth-or-dare. Inuyasha was busy being scared, but also dreading the moment when he was given another treacherous dare.

"Alright! I'm going first!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha gave out a groan.

"What's wrong?" Miroku whispered to him.

"Hell...I freaking hate this game..." he replied.

"Ah...yes...the evil outcomes of this game is quite scary." Inuyasha stared at him.

"What?" Miroku asked.

"Why do you have to talk like that?"

"Why...it's polite of course."

"...Whatever you say you pervert."

"ANYWAYS!" Kagome yelled out breaking their conversation. Miroku and Inuyasha turned to look at her. "Alright...Sango!"

"Oh no..." she whispered with wide eyes.

"Truth or dare?" Kagome asked anxiously.

"TRUTH!" Sango yelled out.

'Damn...' Kagome thought.

"Alright...are you a virgin?" Everyone turned and looked to Sango to see what her response would be. Sango's face turned bright red at the question and her

eyes shifted back and forth and then back to the floor. 1

**To be continued...JKJKJKJKJKJK (lolz naw...that would be rude of me :D HERE'S THE ANSWER)**

"OF COURSE I AM!" she cried out suddenly. Kagome fell backwards by the force of her yell and shouted, "ALL RIGHT! SHEESH! I WAS JUST ASKING!"

"What type of question is that?" Sango asked defiantly.

"Gahh...it's called curiosity Sango." Kagome said with small eyes.

"Curiosity killed the cat Kagome," Sango said.

"Yeah…sure I'm a cat." Sango opened her mouth to speak until Kagome called out, "Your turn Sango."

Kagome and Miroku watched Sango as her eyes shifted from Kagome, to Miroku and then to Inuyasha. Inuyasha grabbed a can of Coca-cola that was lying by his side and started gulping it down. Sango's mouth turned into a evil sneer as she called out, "Inuyasha...truth or dare?"

Inuyasha coughed on his drink and looked to Sango to see if she was kidding. She wasn't. It was bad enough that he was playing this game, but it was even worse if the person who assigned the strange dare before was now asking him truth or dare.

"Uhh..." replied Inuyasha. If he chose dare, he would have to face a choice of consequences from Sango's evil and sharp mind that may scar him forever. But if he chose truth, he would just have to answer a question...that could be about anything in his life or thoughts. He might as well choose truth, it seemed much more safer then dare. "Alright, truth."

"Okay," Sango said. Hmmm...choices choices...she could ask him if he still had feelings for Kikyo, but if he said yes, Kagome would be pissed. And no one

liked a pissed Kagome. She shuddered at the thought. She could ask what his most embarrassment moment was in his life. Oh, wait...she already knew...it was

when Inuyasha groped Sesshomaru. That's it! She got it!

"Do you like Kagome?"

"Well duh...I like all my friends, dumbass."

"No I mean, like, **like**. You know, love…? Just enough to risk your life for hers?" Sango asked ignoring his choice of word. Kagome's eyes went wide, Miroku smirked, and Inuyasha stared. The first to recover was Inuyasha who started scratching the side of his head. Giving a sigh of defeat he quickly gave a nod of his head.

Kagome blushed. She already knew that he loved her, but she didn't think he would like her this much (well dur dummy XD). Sango yelled out, "I KNEW IT!"

She smiled proudly and then turned to Miroku who for some reason was frowning. "Alright Miroku, you owe me twenty bucks."

Miroku gave a sigh and he silently got his wallet out from his back pocket. He then pulled out a twenty dollar bill. "Here." said Miroku as he handed Sango

the money.

"Thank you." Sango replied. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at the bill that transferred between their hands.

"Alright...what did you two do now?" Kagome asked.

"Miroku and I made a bet." Sango replied smiling gleefully. "I bet that Inuyasha would say yes to my question."

"I bet that Inuyasha wouldn't because he's so dimwitted." Miroku added letting out a sigh. Inuyasha hit him on the head.

"So technically you guys made a bet that if Inuyasha said yes to Sango's question, Sango would get $20 dollars." Miroku and Sango gave a slight nod, but

Miroku rubbed his head. "And Miroku said that he wouldn't say that. So whose idea was this?"

"Mine," Sango said happily.

Once again they nodded their heads. Inuyasha crossed his arms and stated once more, "So you guys pretty much made a bet on me on how I would answer to Sango's question."

Miroku and Sango both nodded again. Inuyasha raised his fist and hit Miroku's head...hard. "OW! What the hell Inuyasha! Sango was the one who started it!"

"Yeah...and you agreed to it." he answered calmly.

"Okay..." Kagome said uncertainly. "It's your turn now Inuyasha."

"Good. Alright Sango..." Sango's eyes widened a bit. "Truth or dare."

Sango was quiet for a moment and she looked like she was thinking really hard about it. Finally she answered, "Dare."

"Alright I dare you to let Miroku grope you for 10 seconds." Inuyasha said. Any more seconds and he would have been murdered by Sango. Sango stared at him.

"My...how interesting," Miroku said with a sly smile. "Now shall we, my dear Sango?"

"Ugh..." Sango muttered with her eyes closed. "Just get it over with."

"Gladly." Miroku then reached over and started to rub her backend. He sighed with content and said to himself, "Ahh...so comforting."

Sango gave a loud groan. Kagome shook her head and Inuyasha gave a smirk. Then the phone rang. Kagome quickly crawled over to the coffee table that had the phone.

"Moshi, moshi," she greeted.

"Kagome!"

"Mom!"

"How are you?"

"Uh...fine! How's Kyoto?"

"Oh, it's quite relaxing here."

"I see...well that's good."

"Oh and Kagome?"

"Yeah mom?"

"You have a new cousin! It's a girl and her name is Koharu!"

"That's great!"

"So how are you doing by yourself?"

"Oh fine...fine..."

"PERVERT! HE SAID TEN SECONDS!" Sango screamed. She then slapped him on the cheek. She then grabbed a bowl of chips that seemed to be near.

"WAIT SANGO NO! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I FOR-!" Sango wouldn't give him a chance to finish and emptied the bowl on his head.

"Who was that?" her mom asked.

"Oh...uh...that was Miroku and Sango."

"Oh, you have friends over?"

"Yeah...is that alright?"

"Of course it is dear. Oh, is that Inuyasha fellow there too?"

"Yeah! Wait...how do you know about Inuyasha?"

"I got a call from the hospital. They told me that a young man with the name of Inuyasha was demanding to see you. Are you alright sweetie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now...don't worry so much."

"Oh that's good."

"Yeah."

"So, tell me about Inuyasha."

"Oh...uh...there isn't much to say."

"Come on, there must be something."

"Well..." Kagome looked to the three and the three looked back at her. She mouthed to them, "Just a minute."

She then stood up and quickly went to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and locked it. The three looked at each other and shrugged.

"Alright...you know Inuyasha right mom?"

"Yes."

"Well, he can be stubborn, obnoxious and a jerk."

"Oh..."

"But! He can be also kind, generous, sweet, romantic, and trust me you'll love him!"

"Oh!" her mom squealed. "I can't believe you finally got a boyfriend! That means grandchildren for me! Oh I do so want grandchildren..."

"Mom! I'm still a virgin!"

"Oh, right. Sorry dear. Oh, wait. Souta wants to talk to you."

"Okay, put him on the phone."

"Alright. Souta! Get the phone!"

"Hey sis!"

"Hey Souta, how's Kyoto?"

"Fine. So sis, I heard that mom is going to have grandchildren because of you. Is it true!"

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT?" Kagome demanded blushing furiously.

"Mom."

"She's just kidding..." she answered massaging her temples.

"Oh...but I can't believe you actually got a boyfriend!"

"Shuddap Souta."

"Alright. I'll give the phone back to mom."

"You do that."

"Okay. Mom, Kagome's calling for you!"

"So dear. Am I ever going to have grandchildren?"

"Uh...I'm not sure mom..."

"Well, I hope you two hurry up, because I am getting old you know..."

"Mom..."

"Oh! Right dear, sorry. Well I have to go now, your aunt is calling for me."

"Okay mom."

"Alright sweetie, I'll call you some other time."

"'Kay, I'll wait for your call."

"Okay, have a nice time with your friends."

"I will, and thanks for the money."

"It's the last I could do. I got to go now. I'll call you later."

"Alright."

"I love you."

"I love you too mom."

"Bye."

"Bye." Kagome's mom hung up and then she did as well. Letting out a sigh, she went back outside to see her three friends just sitting there doing nothing.

"Alright guys! Let's continue with our game shall we," Kagome suggested sitting herself down between Inuyasha and Sango.

"What were you and you're mom talking about?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome blushed furiously and shouted, "Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her. Sango then said, "Alright! It's my turn again!"

Inuyasha and Kagome turned their attention to Sango as she looked back to them. "Inuyasha..." she said (dang it's only sango and inuyasha so far -.-). "I dare you to show your half-demon form to us, and stay like that for the rest of the night."

"What? No way!"

"It's a dare, you have to do it Inuyasha."

"That's what you think."

"Do. The. Dare. Inuyasha." Sango said. She had that 'if-you-don't-i-will-kill-you' look. There was a bit of silence as Kagome stared at Sango's expression and Miroku could've sworn that he saw flames.

"F-fine...I'll do it." Inuyasha stammered. Very slowly, he started to take off his bracelet, and then he was enveloped in a bright light.

As the light went away, Inuyasha appeared again, except it didn't look like him. Instead of black hair, he had silvery, white hair. His nails seemed to have grown much longer along with his teeth. The part that left Kagome with wide eyes and loss of words was two cute triangular ears that stood at the top of his head.

"Finally, after all these years, I get to see Inuyasha in his half-demon form." Miroku said in amusement.

"You sure do look different Inuyasha," Sango stated.

"What is this!" Inuyasha demanded crossing his arms across his chest. "Some type of inspection?"

Kagome all of a sudden stood up and walked over to Inuyasha. She then bent down and looked at him. Inuyasha kind of pushed himself back a bit at seeing how close they were. Then Kagome suddenly reached over and grabbed onto Inuyasha's ears.

Inuyasha was so shocked that he just sat there staring at her, as if she was crazy, until she then started to move her fingers in a circular motion. Inuyasha tried to stay awake, but it was too relaxing. His eyes started to droop and a low rumble was coming up from his lower abdomen.

Miroku and Sango looked to each other, and then looked back to Inuyasha surprised to see him loosening up like that. Before they knew they heard a low purr come up. Kagome stopped with wide eyes and the other two just stared with wide eyes (me too! O.O).

"Did he just-?" Sango started.

"Purr?" Kagome ended.

"I thought that he was half a **dog** demon." Miroku stated rubbing his head.

"Me too…" Kagome and Sango agreed in unison. Kagome, with her hands still on his ears asked, "Inuyasha are you a dog?"

"No..." Inuyasha said drowsily. "I'm a feline (O.o)."

The three stared at him with the widest eyes they could ever show (GAHH O.O). Taking in deep breaths the three yelled out, "WHAT!"

**To be continued...**

**IS INUYASHA REALLY A CAT? -3-?**

**WILL THERE ME MORE DARES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! (HECK YA!)**

**WILL YOU GUYS FORGIVE ANIMECRAZY980 FOR NOT UPDATING FOR _A VERY LONG TIME_? (ANIMECRAZY980 BEGS OF YOU TO FORGIVE HER! SHES TRULY SOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!)**

**P.S. PLZ TELL ME IF YOU FORGIVE ME BY REVIEWING IF YOU DONT...YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT!**

**REVIEW I WANT AT LEAST THREE REVIEWS PLZ! . ARIGATOU! OH AND I NEED A COUPLE MORE DARES!**

**ARIGATOU**

**AND IM TRULYY SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! TT**

Ja Ne -animeCRAZY980-


	16. Two Couples Are Formed

HEY YOU GUYS!!! XD ARIGATOU FOR ALL OF YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS!!! I'M HAPPY THAT YOU WERE CONTENT WITH THE CHAPTER:D I WOULD LIKE TO THANK:

**Ro0tin4Kagome: ya...its not that you're drunk or anything...lolz but i think i responded to this review before? rite? well if i didnt then ITS MI BAD!! I ACCIDENTLY PUT THE WRONG CHAPTER IN THE WRONG STORY!! T-T AND PLUS FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING!!!**

**Punk Rock Miko2: lolz...ya it was pretty weird lolz XD and IM TOTALLY SORRY!! FOR NOT UPDATING!! I'LL UNDERSTAND IF YOU HATE ME NOW!! T-T**

**EmiieRoxs: O.o LOLZ!!! XD YOU'LL HAVE TO READ THIS CHAPTER...that i frkn hate cause i didnt frkn update...lolz and what you said may be correct :D lolz TAT'S EXACTLY WITH MY FRIENDS!! god...and they think they kno inuyasha tsk tsk... and aww...SANGO DON'T DO THAT TO EMIIE!! XO (me) gomen na sai...(sango) as long as if emiie forgives u its alrite wit me :D and IM FRKN TERRIBLY SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE for...a ...month...fuck...(excuse my language)...i hate myself... and np for having inu apolgize :D its the least i could do XD**

**Miroku'z Girl: LMFAO!!! I LOVE YOUR DARES!! ARIGATOU (thanks) FOR GIVING THEM!!! TO ME!!! T-T IM SO HAPPY!!! and yet i hate myself for not updating...PLZ FORGIVE ME!!! T-T AND AFTER YOU ANSWERED MY REPLY GIVING ME DARES!! T-T**

**Yasha'z Wifey Kyome: lolz...ya it is pretty bad :P AND PLZ FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING!!! I'LL UNDERSTAND IF YOU HATE MY GUTS!!**

**PurpleStar929: ARIGATOU!! FOR FORGIVING ME!!! BUT U'LL HAVE TO FORGIVE ME AGAIN!! T-T IF YOU DON'T I UNDERSTAND!!!**

**Anime-Girl-of-04: lolz...ITS ALRITE!! I LIKE IT WHEN YOU'RE DOING THAT!! XD lolz...AWWWWWWWW!!! XD THANK YOU FOR THE COMPLIMENT!!! but sadly...-sigh- there are people who are better then me... lolz...IT'S ALRITE!! "I KNO HE IS!! I KNO HE IS!!" (me) "WHAT'D YOU SAY? " (inu) "that i kno you are" (me -.-) "WHY I OUTTA-!!!" (inu) "REMEMBER!! I'M THE AUTHOR HERE SO I CAN MAKE YOU DO WHATEVER I WANT!! (me) -grrr...- (inu) lolz K LATER!! and im TERRIBLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!! T-T**

**LuV SeSsHy AnD InUyAsHa: lolz hey!! thanks for the compliment!! i hope that i can update it sooner than i did for this chapter...AND I WILL GET MIROKU TO DO SOME DARES!! XD and IM SSSSSSSSORRRRRYYYYYY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED!! PLZ FORGIVE ME!! T-T**

**Moomoogirl1: YAY!! UPATES!! BOO!! I SUK AT IT!! T-T and ya...that's the REAL reason y everyone i kno said that he was a cat...WELL HELLO!!?!??!?1 WHAT DO YOU THINK INU MEANS??? lolz...i'm really sorry that i couldn't ANSWER THAT SIMPLE!! REQUEST!! PLZ FORGIVE ME!!! FORGIVE ME FOR HAVING A SOCIAL LIFE!! T-T**

GAHHH!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! I GOT NINE REVIEWS!!! XD ARIGATOU TO ALL OF YOU :D AND IM SORRY TO THOSE WHO HAVE LOST FAITH IN ME!! T-T PLZ FORGIVE ME AND GIVE ME ONE MORE CHANCE!! T-T

disclaimer: alright alright...ill shuddap now...since im sooooooooo nice!!! XD lolz...I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA ...OR ANYTHING ELSE...but...I SWEAR!! ON MY COW'S GRAVE I WILL!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! XD

:D now...its STORY TIME!! XD

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
(author notes)

**Chapter 16. A Couples are Formed (Forcefully):**

Everyone stared at Inuyasha with wide eyes. Kagome stopped rubbing his ears, Sango and Miroku were both leaning towards him with the widest eyes that would ever be shown in the world.

There was a long moment of silence before Inuyasha opened his eyes drowsily, and make a faint outline of everyone staring at him. The weird thing was that Kagome was right in front of him, her eyes looking straight into his and her arms were raised for some apparent reason.

"What the hell are you guys staring at?" Inuyasha commented. They didn't answer. Instead they continued to stare at him.

"What?!" he demanded this time.

"Is it true...?" Kagome asked cautiously.

"What is?"

"That you're a feline?" Miroku ended.

"..." This time Inuyasha was staring at them as if they were crazy.

"Is it?" Sango added.

"Where the hell did you get that from??!!!" he yelled.

"You." they all responded.

"What????!!!" he whispered.

"You said it," Miroku replied.

"When???!!"

"Just right now." Sango answered.

"..."

"Yeah...after I rubbed your ears."

"YOU RUBBED MY EARS???!!!!"

"Yes, why?"

"You...rubbed...my...ears..."

"Yep." answered Kagome. "Now that I think about it...you did seem pretty drowsy and delusional (sp?) while I was doing that..."

"That's right." Miroku agreed.

"...Don't you know that one thing that leaves a dog drowsy and delusional is by rubbing it's ears??" Inuyasha responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world (might not be true but in my story it is :D).

"...So you are a dog?" Kagome asked.

"YES!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Then how come you said that you were a-"

"'CAUSE I WAS DROWSY!! ANYONE WOULD SAY ANYTHING WHEN THEY'RE DROWSY!!!!"

"Hmm..." started Miroku. "You do have a point there." Inuyasha glared at him with narrowed eyes. The group stayed like this for a minute or so and as usual our Kagome had to break the ice.

"So...wanna continue the game?" she said. No one responded so she took at it as a 'yes'. "Alright!!! Since the last person to be dared was Inuyasha, it's your turn!"

"Heh...good." Inuyasha smirked at Miroku who took a big gulp. "Miroku...truth...or dare." As if mesmerized by Inuyasha's stare he quickly responded, "DARE!!"

"Really? MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Everyone stared at Inuyasha as if he had just gone crazy.

"Alright...what's with the laugh?" Sango demanded.

"Nothing..." said Inuyasha looking at her. "Heh...so you pick dare Miroku?" Miroku just stared at him starting to sweat and took in a big gulp.

"I dare you..." Inuyasha took a moment. "You are not allowed to grope or do anything perverted to any girls for the entire week." There was a long moment of silence as everyone stared at Miroku.

"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT???!!!!" Miroku screamed at the top of his lungs. Sango and Kagome both covered their ears and Inuyasha was just able to sit there and sneer at him. Once Miroku was done yelling he was taking in deep breaths.

"Jeez Miroku...ever heard of anger management class? And I thought that you were the calm one..." Kagome said. Miroku slowly turned his head to her. For a moment there Kagome could have sworn that she saw a twinkle in his eye. Miroku then turned around and looked back at Inuyasha.

"NO WAY INUYASHA!!" Miroku demanded.

"It's a dare Miroku...if you don't, I'll just have to give you a worse dare."

"I'd rather do anything then-"

"Like...oh I don't know. Dressing up as a super model with a dress, make-up, and hair for the week?" There was a long silence as everyone looked from Inuyasha to Miroku.

"BUT INUYASHA!! ALL THE HOT GIRLS-" Miroku whined.

"No buts you perv, it's either that or the super model."

"Fine..." Miroku claimed in defeat.

"Good." Inuyasha said proudly. "Now you go." An evil glint twinkled in Miroku's eye. His sad face then turned upside down as he said, "Alright...Inuyasha? Truth-or-dare."

"Dare...what else? (that baka)"

"Heh...good. I dare you to give Kagome a kiss, right on the lips for two minutes." Inuyasha and Kagome both froze up. Sango couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"W-what?" Inuyasha asked stuttering.

"Kiss...Kagome...on...the...lips...for...two...minutes." Miroku answered slowly. "Do you want me to go slower for you?" Inuyasha growled.

"Fine..." Kagome froze up. 'Did Inuyasha just say 'fine'?' She slowly turned her eyes toward Inuyasha and could see him staring back at her with his face bright red. Her cheeks turned twice the color of Inuyasha's cheeks.

Suddenly he started to lean towards her, his eyes looking at her lips and Kagome couldn't help but look at his lips. Then they were only a few centimeters away and tension was rising between the two.

'I can't believe this! Inuyasha's actually going to kiss me.' Kagome screamed in her head.

'My god...I can't believe I'm doing this? I'm going to kiss Kagome!' Inuyasha thought. Miroku couldn't help but yell out, "Hurry up Inuyasha!"

Then Miroku slammed his hand into Inuyasha's back which pushed him forward...hard (O.o). This caused Inuyasha to be pushed into Kagome and before they knew it Kagome was under Inuyasha who was standing over her on all fours. And at the same time their lips were touching, full on (YAY!! XD).

Kagome and Inuyasha had their eyes closed but then opened them and was completely surprised to see each other up so close and kissing. Their faces burned red so brightly that Miroku and Sango could've just shielded their eyes away from them (PRETTY LIGHTS!! O.O).

Sango and Miroku both looked from the sides happy to see their friends finally together...sort of. Miroku was grinning and Sango couldn't help but smile for her friend. Then she said, "You know...Inuyasha is going to kill you for this."

"Yeah...he might...but he might thank me for helping him." He said scratching his head.

"You think he might thank you?"

"Yeah...you're right. I might as well start making funeral plans." Miroku exclaimed sighing.

"Okay...but then are you timing them?"

"Yep!" Miroku then suddenly took out a stopwatch that was ticking away.

"You had a stopwatch in your pocket the entire time?"

"Yeah...why?"

"So you planned all this?"

"Yeah...except for the part where I pushed Inuyasha into Kagome."

"Alright then. How long do they have left?"

"Ehh...about...30 seconds?"

"Wow...that was short."

"Well, yeah. It was only two minutes."

"True." There was silence. "How long now?"

"Hm...they have...10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... and-" The stopwatch started beeping. "They're done."

Kagome and Inuyasha quickly pulled away both breathing for air (don't think perverted here -.-). Sango raised an eyebrow and said, "You guys are gasping for breath just from having a simple kiss?"

"Well...IT'S NOT SIMPLE!! WHEN YOU'RE HAVING LOCKED LIPS FOR TWO FREAKING MINUTES!!" Kagome yelled.

"Oh right...sorry." Sango said with a sweat drop.

"Damn it Miroku..." Inuyasha growled.

"Y-yes?" Miroku answered.

"YOU DAMNED PERVERTED!!!! WHY THE HELL DID YOU PICK THAT DARE OUT OF ALL THE OTHER DARES IN THI DAMNED WORLD???!!!"

"I thought you would like it." Miroku responded thoughtfully. Inuyasha started to shake and then he raised both of his fists and brought it down upon Miroku's head.

"OW!" Miroku yelped. "WHAT THE HELL INUYASHA?"

"THAT'S PAYBACK BASTARD!!"

"WHY TWO FISTS?"

"'CAUSE YOU FREAKING DESERVED IT!!!"

"Damn..." Miroku hissed. "Alright...god...it's your turn now."

"Good. Now remember Miroku...even if you pick truth I still have a question to ask you." He then bent over and whispered something into Miroku's ear. His face turned bright red and he screamed, "FINE!! DARE!!!"

"Good! " Inuyasha said smiling (O.o). "I dare you to kiss Sango for two minutes now."

Both Sango's and Miroku's faces turned the same color as Inuyasha's and Kagome's before. Sango screamed, "WWWWHHHHAAAATTTTT???!!!!"

"You heard me, now get to it." Sango and Miroku took a glance at each and quickly looked away. Kagome laughed out loud randomly. She then said, "It's payback time!!"

At the same time she was surprised that Miroku seemed embarrased about the whole thing. Usually he would have jumped for joy if he was able to kiss a girl, especially Sango, but for some reason he seemed to dread the idea...or maybe he was embarrassed. Kagome smiled now understanding what was happening.

"So..." Kagome started. "Me and Inuyasha are waiting." Sango's face turned even brighter along with Miroku's. Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk at the two.

"Hurry, before I tell them about you-know-what."

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!! KEEP YOUR DAMNED SOCKS ON!!!" Miroku yelled.

"I'm not wearing any socks," Inuyasha replied bluntly.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!!" Miroku responded. He then looked to Sango who was staring back at him. He then started leaning towards Sango, and it seemed like Sango was avoiding him. Then Kagome she went over to Sango and held her upright, right to where Miroku had his face.

Miroku and Sango both met, lip-locked and staring up at each other. Sango seemed to be extremely embarrased about the whole thing as her face turned the color of fire.

"Now...just stay like that for about...hmmm...1 minute and 30 seconds." Sango mentally groaned, but then she and Miroku both seemed to enjoy it. For Miroku...because he had a grin on his face and his eyes were closed. Sango because the color on her face seemed to fade away.

Everyone stayed like that for the rest of the time. Kagome holding up Sango, Miroku kissing Sango, and Inuyasha just sitting off in the sidelines. Inuyasha then said, "Okay...and 5...4...3...2...1...-"

Miroku pulled himself up from Sango, afraid that she might hurt him for doing beyond the time limit. But Sango seemed to take it the wrong way thinking that he didn't want to do it any longer. The truth was...Miroku enjoyed it very, very much...not enjoyed...he LOVED kissing her.

Everyone sat up and went back to their spots and surprisingly was able to stay like that for a minute or so. No one made eye contact, especially Miroku to Sango and Inuyasha to Kagome. They weren't totally over the fact that they just kissed each other for two, long minutes.

Miroku then cleared his throat and said, "Uh...alright then. I guess it's my turn then."

All of them looked to Miroku surprised that he was the first to talk instead of Kagome. Kagome didn't seem to mind all that much and so let him be.

"Since that's out of the way...truth or dare Kagome?"

"Huh?" Kagome said surprised. "Me?"

"Yes. So truth-or-dare?"

"Uhh...I guess I haven't taken any dares yet...so dare...I guess." Miroku gave a smirk which made Kagome worry.

'Uh oh...' Kagome thought. 'He has that mischievoussmirk on his face...oh no!! WHAT HAVE I DONE?'

"Since you picked dare, Kagome...I dare you to...hook up with Inuyasha and become boyfriend and girlfriend!!" he announced cheerfully. Inuyasha stared at Miroku as if he couldn't believe the words that just came out of Miroku's damned (they're using that a lot lately o.O) mouth.

'Did...he...just say...-' Inuyasha thought.

'Boyfriend...and girlfriend?' Kagome ended. A tumbleweed went by that caused Sango to look after it with her eyes wide.

"Where the heck did that tumbleweed come from?" she asked. No one seemed to hear as Kagome and Inuyasha went into deep thought. And in unison screamed out, "WHAT THE HELL MIROKU?? PEOPLE ARE SUPPOSED TO HOOK UP WHEN THEY WANT TO!! YOU CAN'T FORCE THEM BY USING A DARE!!!"

Miroku looked calm and thoughtful when he said, "Don't you guys want to be together?"

Kagome and Inuyasha froze up again and quieted down. Miroku smiled widely while Sango just looked from Kagome to Inuyasha.

With her bangs covering her eyes, Kagome answered, "Fine...but now it's my turn. Dare or double dare Miroku..."

"What? Isn't it supposed to be-?" Miroku started.

"Dare. Or. Double-dare." Kagome said dangerously her eyes glaring at him (not a pretty sight O.o).

"Uhh...DARE!!!"

"Good..I dare you to...hook up with Sango."

"KAGOME!!" Sango screamed. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!!!"

"Sorry Sango, but it's for your own good." Kagome said with an emotionless face. Sango simply glared at her, but Miroku didn't seem to care at all. He even liked the idea actually...the only problem was...he was stopped from doing his daily things because of Inuyasha's dare (MUAHAHA!! XD).

"Well...this is certainly interesting." Miroku said.

"What is? That we are forced to hook up with each other?"

"No...that I get to spend more time with Sango!" Miroku said happily. Many, many...weird (cough perverted cough)... thoughts began to appear in his mind.

"You better not be thinking of anything perverted, baka..." Sango threatened.

"Oh fear not my dear Sango!! I am thing of nothing at all!" Miroku said with a sweat drop. That popped his thought bubble.

"Well...it's only about 12 am right now. So you guys wanna watch another movie?" Kagome asked them.

"Sure." everyone said in unison. Then they all got up from their spots and chose another one on or near the couch. Without another word Kagome put it another movie which just happened to be Mr. Deeds.

Right when the movie started, she slowly went over to her spot which just happened to be right next to Inuyasha, on the floor. Miroku and Sango were busy getting cozy on the couch (i mean cozy by snuggling up to each other...-.-).

Kagome couldn't help but lean into Inuyasha's shoulder for support since she was getting pretty sleepy. In response, Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him.

Miroku and Sango just happened to be in the same position as Kagome and Inuyasha. The interesting thing was that all of them seemed to be enjoying it. As time passed everyone soon fell asleep. Even Inuyasha who never really went to sleep that well.

And so the night ended with sleepy eyes and a...somewhat sad movie. Along with the fact that two couples were able to be formed (yay!! xD). It was a happy ending...until tomorrow that is(MAUAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! XD).

**To be continued...**

HEY YOU GUYS!!** I REALLY HOPED YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!! 'CAUSE I WAS FRKN EXPLODING MY BRAIN TRYING TO COME UP WITH THINGS TO ADD ON TO THIS CHAPTER!! XD ANYWAYS::::**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN TOMORROW?????? -;;**

**WILL SOMETHING EXCITING HAPPEN???? O.o**

**(let's just say that you'll have to read the next  
chapter to find out!! xD)**

**_WILL ANIMECRAZY980'S REVIEWERS FORGIVE HER FOR BEING AN IDIOT AND NOT UPDATING FOR...LET'S SAY A LLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOONNNNNGGG TIME???????? (I HOPE SO!!! T-T)_**

**P.S.: IM TERRIBLY TERRIBLY TERRIBLY TERRIBLY TERRIBLY SORRY FOR HAVING A LIFE OUTSIDE OF MAKING STORIES!!! AND THAT IT WAS VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY BUSY!! MI MOM HAD TO MAKE ME TAKE MORE SWIMMING LESSONS, CELLO LESSONS, TUTOR LESSONS, SCHOOL ACTIVITES AND STUFF LIKE THAT!!!**

**T-T I BEG OF YOU FROM HEAVEN TO HELL TO FORGIVE ME!!! hell...i hate myself rite now...T-T**

**PLZ FORGIVE ME!!! and...i would like at least _THREE REVIEWS_ for this chapter...I'LL UNDERSTAND IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME ANY!!! T-T I DESERVE IT!!**

**AND IM TRULYY SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!! T-T**

Ja Ne -animeCRAZY980-


	17. A Memorable Morning

HEY YOU GUYS!!! XD MUCHO GRACIAS FOR ALL YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS!!! XD I WAS SO HAPPY TO FIND OUT THAT I GOT **16 REVIEWS!!!!! XD** (some for different chapters :D) I'D LIKE TO THANK:

**The Book Queen:** AWWWWWWWW XD UR TOOOOOOOOO SWEET!!! IIM REALLY REALLY REALLY RELALY SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED!! T-T AND TAT WAS SOOOOOO NICE OF U TO SAY THAT! XD BUT I HOPE YOU FROGIVE ME!!!

**Moomoogirl1:** lolz, yea…sorry about having too many reasons :(…I SHOULD APOLOGIZE BECAUSE OF MY FRKN IDIOTIC HIGH SCHOOL TESTING, I DON'T HAVE TIME TO WRITE!! T-T…LOLZ you think? That doesn't so assuring XD AND THANK YOU OR UNDERSTANDING!!! T-T AND WOOT!!!! THEY'RE TOGETHER!! XD

**Animefangirl1904 (ch2&1):** lolz you might be wrong, you might be right and yes he does seem…disgusting if u pit it that way O.o … lolz and if u wanna find out why, then you have to READ ON!! XD lolz good guess about koga!! ;; AND HIS EYES are purple because hes in human form :D and YAY!! ANOTHER PERSON WHIO LIKES MY SOTYR!! XD WOOOOOOOOOTTTT!TTT!!

**Kokoro785 (Ch.7):** ARIGATOU FOR THE COMPLIMENT XD XD!!!! Lolz I _LOVED_ tat part too :D

**Moonlight Rogue (Ch.16&7&2):** AWWWWWW!! XD!!! THANKS FOR YOUR COMPLIMENT!! Lolz and the urging :D ehhh…OKAY!!! Is it alrite if I make them play that game again some other time? With even MORE PEOPLE:d if not…OSRRY!!! T-T AND THANKS AGAIN!! TAT WAS SO KIND OF U TO SAY TAT!!! XD  
(new response) SERIOUSLY!! Lolz…I'd hate to hear the couch complain about people sitting on them LOLZ XD  
(new response) and…YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT! XD

**Ro0tin4Kagome:** oh ye si do!! I had to make you guys wait for me to updated!!! T-T and im STILL SORRY!! Plus I WISH THAT IT WOULD HAPPEN TO ME!!! XD lolz..unless the guy disliked me…and I'LL TRY TO!!

**Yasha'z Wifey Kyome (now, Kyome elemental phoenx yokai):** you smell it too lolz :D JUST WAIT AND READ!!! XD PLUS FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UDPATING!!!! T-T

**EmiieRoxs:** that was REALLY!! Kind of you to say that :D!! nd…I feel bad about not updating…BUT THANKS FOR THE COMPLIMENT!!! I was so hapPy to read tat from you and a couple of other ppl!! T-T AND TATS GREAT THAT YOU FOUND THIS CHAPTER FUNY:d THAT WAS THE WHOLE POINT!!! XD lolz I LOVED YOUR DIALOGUE IN THE REVIEW!!! WASN'T IT FUNNY? (me) WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT WENCH??? (inuyasha) WAAAA!!! INUYASHA'S PICKING ON ME!!! (me) WHAT!!!??? WHY I OUGHTA--!! (inuyasha) INUYASHA!! SIT BOY!!! SIT SITSITSITSITSITSIT BOY!!! (kag) FUC-!!! (inuyasha) YAY!! GO KAGOME-CHAN!!! (me) LOLZ…and I WILL MUCHACHA!!! XD AND ILL TRY TO UPDATED AS QUICKLY AS I CAN!!! XD YOU ROCK TOO!!!! O

**Anime-Girl-of-04:** I thought you really meant it for a moment there!! O.o but seriously I AM SORRY!!!! LOLZ!!! I was TRYING TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER SWEET AND FUNNY and…not sure about the whole miroku thing BUT WHO CARES??!!!! XD and sorry but you will have to wait!! SORRY!! T-T plz forgive me!!!!

**Reason 2.0:** ehhh…-O-;; sorry if you think that the fluff is crappy, and don't worry!! I'LL TRY MY BEST!! …not speaking for this chapter though…--;;

**Punk Rock Miko2:** THANK YOU FOR FORGIVING ME!!!! XD but…I HOPE YOU'LL FORGIVE ME AGAIN!!! T-T I wish that all truth and dare games were like tat –o-

**Inuyasharox194:** IM SORRY!!! IM SORRY!!! IM SORRY!!! IM SORRY!!! IM SORRY!!! IM SORRY!!! IM SORRY!!! IM SORRY!!! IM SORRY!!! IM SORRY!!! IM SORRY!!! IM SORRY!!! IM SORRY!!! IM SORRY!!! IM SORRY!!! IM SORRY!!! IM SORRY!!! IM SORRY!!! IM SORRY!!! IM SORRY!!! IM SORRY!!! IM SORRY!!! IM SORRY!!! IM SORRY!!! IM SORRY!!! FOR NOT UDPATING!!! TT IM SORRY THAT I COULDN'T UPDATE IN A FEW DAYs!!! TxT FORGIVE ME!!!!

**My0oh0my:** thanks for the compliment!!! XD ALWAYS GRATEFUL TO HAVE SOMEONE WHO LIKES MY SOTYR:D!!! and at times…yes I do wish that kikyo would LEAVE THE TWO ALONE (me) WHO DARES SAY THAT!!!?? (kikyo) …(me) ANYWAYS!! SEE WHAT I MEAN?? ANYWAYZ PLZ FORGIVE ME!!! T-T

**LuV SeSsHy AnD InUyAsHa:** awwwwwwwww!!! XD THANK YOU FOR THE COMPLIMENT!!! AND IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!! THAT I COULDN'T UPDATED!!! T-T PLZ FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Wow… O.o THAT took a long time…BUT AS ALWAYS!! IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GRATEFUL TO HAVE SO MANY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS AND PEOPLE WHO READ MY STORY AND ARE SO **KIND** ENOUGH TO FORGIVE ME!!!! And I kno it's a bit late but: **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A GREAT NEW YEAR!!!!! XD** lolz (I SAID IT SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LATE T-T)

p.s. FORGIVE ME T-T FOR NOT UDPATING FOR more than THREE MONTHS!! T-T WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! (ive been counting O.o) FFFFFFFFFFFFOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGIIIIIVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! T-T

Disclaimer: BURN IN HELL STUPID COPYRIGHTED CONTRACTS!!! BURN I SAY!!!! T-T argh…you know wat? I DON'T own inuyasha…BUT ILL BECOME SO RICH IM GOING TO BUY IT OFF OF THE COMPANY!!! XO

Ehhhh…here's chapter 17!!! XD FINALLY!!!:

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
(author notes)

**Chapter 17. A Memorable Morning:**

Four peaceful figures were sleeping soundly in Kagome's living room. Two newly-formed couples were each snuggling up to one another. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining brightly. It seemed as if nothing could ruin that perfect morning. But as usual, a damned annoying alarm clock had to ruin everything.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!" it wailed. "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!! BEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP!!!!"

"DAMNED CLOCK!!! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" Inuyasha demanded drowsily.

"SHUT THE HELL UP INUYASHA!!! WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP!!!" Miroku yelled awaken from the loud usage of Inuyasha's colorful language (LOLZ XD).

"THAT FUCKING ALARM CLOCK WON'T SHUT UP!!!!" he fought back.

"IT'S A FREAKIN ALARM CLOCK!!! HOW CAN IT SHUT UP?!?!??!?" Miroku stated (wow…they're loud ).

"MY GOD!!!!! WHO HAS A FREAKING ARGUMENT THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING???!!!!" Kagome demanded with an unusual bed head.

"IT'S THAT DAMNED ALARM CLOCK'S FAULT!!!!" Inuyasha blamed.

"IT'S AN ALARM CLOCK INUYASHA!! IT'S JOB IS TO _WAKE PEOPLE UP_!!!" Kagome responded.

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?" Sango suddenly asked.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!" (lolz that alarm clock sure knows how to piss people off :P).

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" everyone yelled in unison. The clock was being persistent and continued to wail on. Kagome then abruptly stood up and started stomping up the stairs using her sense of hearing to lead her.

She was surprised to find out that it was coming from her bedroom. Slowing down, she quietly looked into her room and took a quick peek.

'I swear that I heard it from here…' Kagome thought to herself. Then, the screaming of the clock came out even louder as she tiptoed to where she thought she was hearing it from. Taking another look around the room, she narrowed it down to the trash can.

Quietly she walked over to it and screamed. Everyone jumped and Inuyasha was the first to respond. "Kagome!"

Without another second, he jumped up to the second floor and ran into Kagome's room. He found Kagome sitting on her butt, legs out in front of her, and staring at the trash can with a pale face. He also heard the continuous wail of the clock even though it seemed nowhere to be found.

"What's the matter?" Inuyasha asked squatting down to the same level as Kagome. Kagome didn't respond and continued to look at the trash can.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked once more. Shakily, Kagome pointed a finger at the trash can and whispered, "L-look in t-there…"

Inuyasha gave her a surprised look, but followed her directions. Slowly, he leaned over to peer into the trash can. There wasn't much in there. A few pieces of paper rolled up, wads of gum, and bits and pieces of an alarm clock that Kagome threw at him a few days before (good times… good times…).

Inuyasha looked at the trash can strangely but then realized what was wrong (o.O). The smashed up alarm clock…was still RINGING!!!! (O.O)

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!" Inuyasha yelled out in surprise. By now both Sango and Miroku were also upstairs wondering what the problem was.

"What's wrong? (SEE!)" Miroku asked.

"THE DAMNED ALARM CLOCK IS RINGING!!!"

"Well, duh." Sango bluntly stated. "It's an alarm clock. It's supposed to do that."

"It's in bits and pieces!!!!" Inuyasha claimed.

"That's not possibly Inuyasha, you're being your idiotic self as-" Miroku started before he went ahead and looked into the trash can. "Oh my…FUCKING GOD!!! IT'S BEING CONTROLLED BY A DEMENTED MONKEY!! I KNEW IT WOULD HAPPEN!!" He jumped away and squatted down in a corner. Everyone moved their heads to look and there was shrine…with a stuffed monkey on it.

"Ohhh!!" he said in a sing-songy voice. "Dear MONKEY GODS!! RELEASE YOUR VENGENCE FROM THESE WEALKLINGS!!!" Then he stood up and threw salt on everyone's head.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WEAKLING?? AND WHAT'S WITH THE SALT?!?!?!?" Inuyasha demanded slapping at his hair.

"You have a shrine in your room?" Sango asked Kagome after shaking the salt out of her hair.

"Never seen that monkey OR that shrine before."

Miroku then went back to his calm composure and stood up dusting himself off. He then looked around to find everyone staring at him.

"What?"

"What do you mean by 'what'?" Inuyasha asked.

"I mean…why are you guys staring at me?"

"'Cause we think you're crazy."

"What?!?"

"Well," Kagome answered. "You suddenly made that shrine appear along with that monkey."

"Oh that? Sorry…I…uh…had a…bad experience…with monkeys when I was younger," Miroku stammered.

"You had a trauma?" everyone asked.

"Not really a trauma…but let's go with that…" Miroku replied.

-----Long, Long Ago (When Miroku was 8)-----  
"OOOOOHHHH!! Look at the monkeys mom!!" A young pointed out as he pulled on her skirt. In his other hand was a half-eaten banana (watch for the banana O.o).

"Awww…aren't they sweet?" his mom stated as a monkey from across lazily began to scratch its butt. Then her cell phone began to ring in her purse. "Oh! Stay right here, I have to take this call."

"Okay mom," Miroku responded not paying attention.

"That's a good boy." Then she walked over to where the hippos were and started to talk to whoever was on the phone.

"Hi monkeys!!! I head that you like to itch your butt and eat bugs for fun!!!" Miroku commented with a smile. "Also that you like bananas!!!"

At the same time, all the monkeys turned their heads to him and didn't move. They seemed to be staring at his banana as he took a bite out of it. When he finally noticed their stare, he asked, "You guys want my banana?"

Suddenly all of the monkeys started going wild and jumping around from tree to tree. Some other monkeys were slamming their fists on the floor or at the base of the tree. Miroku stared at them with wide eyes. No one else seemed to notice their strange behavior at the moment.

One monkey came up to him screeching its head off and suddenly it grabbed Mirokus banana out of hits hand. Then all was quiet while the monkeys resumed to their positions. Along with the monkey with Miroku's banana, who sat there itching its butt once more and chewing on the banana at the same time.

"HEY! That's my banana!!! Give it back!!! He demanded. The monkey was chewing slowly and turned his head to him and gave him a death glare (who knew monkeys could glare???). Then the monkeys suddenly began making the same racket as before and the monkey that was glaring at him grabbed his shirt and started shaking him back and forth. Towards the cage and away, towards the cage and away.

Over and over again the monkey shook him until everything was swirly like in Miroku's eyes. He then shouted, "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!!! TAKE THE BANANA!!!"

The monkey, as if knowing what he said, let go and all of the monkeys returned back to their butt-scratching selves. Miroku shook the dizziness away and cried out, "MOMMY!!!!!!!!!"

He then stood up and started running to whre he thought his mom was but then bumped into someone. MIroku hissed in as pain as he rubbed his head and when he looked up his eyes widened in fright.

There in front of him was the biggest monkey he had ever seen!!! Miroku was lost for words as he saw the "monkey" turn around with a huge smile on his face. In his hands were a bunch of bananas. The "monkey" slowly bent down towards MIroku holding a banana towards him. Miroku…screamed like a girl.

-----Back to the Present-----  
Everyone stared at him, surprised at hearing what type of "trauma" he had experienced. There was a bit of silence until Sango commented, "You do know that that was probably a man in a monkey suit."

"Yeah," he replied. "I found that out when the monkey took off his head, but then I wasn't able to see 'cause I was busy running to my mom."

"What type of trauma is that??!!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Well it's better than your "Barbie doll" trauma." Miroku added.

"Barbie doll?" Kagome asked.

"AHHAHAHAHA!! I REMEMBER!!" Sango laughed aloud clutching her sides from laughter. Inuyasha blushed. "IT WASN'T FUNNY!!!"

"Now, now Sango. We must act like mature adults," Miroku said as he was holding back his laughter, and he was having a tough time doing it too.

"OH YEAH??? THEN WHY AR EYOU LAUGHING MR. "MATURE ADULT???"

"No, I'm not," Miroku answered.

"Yes, you are."

"_Nooo,_ I'm not."

"Then why are you snickering?"

"I'm not snickering, I'm simply-"

"GUYS!" Kagome yelled out. Everyone turned their heads to Kagome. "What the heck is this "Barbie incident'?" Miroku put his thumb and forefinger into an L and then put it on his chin. Slyly he said, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Don't tell her!!" Inuyasha yelled shocked.

"She has a right to know Inuyasha," MIroku stated as if it was an important issue.

"It was my FREAKING BROTHER'S FAULT!!!! WHO COLLECTS BARBIE DOLLS DAMMIT!!!!!!" But then Inuyasha looked again to see MIroku in front of Kagome saying," This is how it all started…it happened a couple of years ago…"

"Why the HELL ARE YOU TELLING HERE??!?!?!?!" Inuyasaha demanded. Miroku seemed to ignore him and continued on with the story.

-----A Couple of Years Ago-----  
A young Inuyasha was strolling around the inside of his house being left alone by himself. His parents were out, his brother was who-knows-where and the nanny was busy sleeping. Nothing was on T.V., he had already played all of his video games at least 20 times each, and he wasn't allowed to go on the computer after breaking it five times already.

He wondered around, walking in and out of different rooms. A smirk appeared on his face as he saw Sesshomaru's room come into view, well the door that led to the room. He looked up and saw a sing. On it said, "_Whoever dares to enter the room of the Great Sesshomaru, shall perish._" (creepy O.o)

"Drama queen," Inuyasha scoffed and opened the door. The lights were off, and so he turned them on. Everything in the room seemed gloomy. The blinds were closed, the walls were black, everything about it seemed depressing. Just what Inuyasha expected from his depressing brother.

Inuyasha walked in, taking a good look at what was in his room. A king-sized bed, a platinum T.V., stereo set, a table for his laptop, and **another** table for his homework, or schoolwork. He then noticed a door that he had never seen before.

With a raised eyebrow, he slowly walked over and placed his hand on the door knob. As he did so, he quickly took his hand back. Something or someone was in there…and Inuyasha sensed it immediately.

Inuyasha started to sweat as the ends of his hair stood straight up. Gulping he slowly turned the door knob as fast as he could and threw the door open. He shut his eyes as if expected something to come and attack him at any given moment. Nothing happened. He opened one eye and noticed that the room was entirely dark.

He groped around for the light switch and once he found it he turned it on. His voice was hitched in his throat. It was a room full of…BARBIE DOLLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (O.o) The room was the same size as his own room, but filled with shelves. And on top of the selves were BARBIE DOLLS!! In every stinking corner in the room there as at least about 10 MORE Barbie dolls stacked on top of each other.

The room's walls were covered in pink and in the middle was a huge banner that had the words, "I LOVE BARBIE DOLLS!!! THEY RULE!!" With Sesshomaru's signature attacked at the bottom. The scary thing was that they were still in their boxes (you know, collectibles?) and seemed to be all staring at Inuyasha. But worst of all…there...was a huge…life-sized…Barbie doll on the other side of the room STARING STRAIGHT AT INUYASHA!!!! IT WAS A BARBIE DOLL SHRINE!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-----Present Time-----  
Kagome had a puzzled look on her face trying to take in all of the information that was told to her. She could then feel Inuyasha's piercing gaze on her. She looked up and there he was staring back at her.

His face seemed to get bigger as he asked, "What?"

"Nothing…" she answered with an annoyed look on her face. "But…did that **really** happen?"

"And what if it did…" Inuyasha responded.

"Just…surprised is all." She replied. "So…are you terrified of Barbie dolls now 'cause of that?"

"…"

"Let's put it this way…" Sango answered for him. "Whenever Inuyasha sees a Barbie doll he screams out, 'BLOOD MURDER' and runs away."

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO TELL HER THAT!!!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Why not?" Sango asked him. "Is it because you don't want to ruin your tough image?"

"…"

"So it _is_ true." She responded.

"NO IT ISN'T!!!" Inuyasha argued.

"Then why are you so silent?"

"…"

"Hah! I knew it…"

"Alright, alright already!! Can we solve the alarm clock mystery first???" Kagome asked them.

"Huh?"

"Oh yes, of course we can," Miroku stated. "Inuyasha, please take the remains out of the trash can."

"Why do I have to do it???" Inuyasha demanded.

"Because you're the tough one here."

"And who said that?"

"You." Miroku and Sango answered in unison.

"…Fine." Inuyasha said defeated. He looked into the trash can and noticed that the alarm clock was still ringing the entire time. With a strained expression he reached in and pulled out the different pieces.

Slowly he put the pieces onto the floor. He continued this process until he made sure that there were no more remains in the trash can. Everyone surrounded it, staring intensely as if waiting for something unexpected to happen. When nothing did everyone stayed quiet.

"Why do you think it's still ringing?" asked Sango. "Possessed by a demon? A spell? Magic?" Kagome stared at her. "You've been reading a lot of fantasy books…haven't you."

Sango nodded her head. "How did you know?"

"Just guessing." Miroku started poking around the rubble with a stick and seemed to be looking for something.

"Where did the stick come from?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"From my pocket," he replied.

"And _why_ may I ask, are you carrying a stick?"

"You never know when a stick might be needed."

"Right…whatever you say…"

"Ah HAH! There it is!" exclaimed Miroku. He picked up a clump and held it in his bare hands.

"AIEEEEE!!! HE'S TOUCHING IT!!" Kagome exclaimed.

"It's just a clock Kagome!" Sango stated.

"But IT COULD BE EVIL!!"

"He won't be affected by it, he's already evil."

"…" Kagome was quiet for a few seconds. "Yeah," she finally said. "I guess you're right.

"Now…is this really the time to talk about how 'evil' I am?" asked Miroku with a slightly annoyed face.

"Yes," they replied without ANY hesitation.

"Alright, I'M EVIL!! Ut can we please focus on what's important here?"

"Sure." Again, in unison.

"…And stop! Talking in unison?"

"Okay." Unison.

"…please?" Sango and Kagome nodded their heads. "Anyways…seems like the batters are still inside, and…(talks about mechanics and so on…). That's why it's still ringing."

Everyone had swirly eyes. "Kind of hard to understand…don't you think?" asked Kagome. "Did you really have to explain all that?" Miroku pondered on the thought. "Yes."

"Ugh…my head," complained Inuyasha as he grabbed his head.

"What time is it?" asked Sango as she came out of her daze.

"Uhh…it is…exactly 7:45 AM." Miroku replied glancing at his watch.

"…What day is it today?"

"Monday." Kagome responded.

"It's not some holiday off right?"

"No…I don't think so--…oh shit…"

"What?" Inuyasha asked curious.

"It's Monday right?" he nodded. "It's not a holiday right…?" Again. "Where does every single kid go to on Mondays?"

"Ch! That's easy!! It's-" he hesitated. "Oh damn…"

"Right…so now we have exactly 25 minutes to get ready and get to school." There was a short moment of silence.

"OH…SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone screamed. It echoed throughout the neighborhood. A dog started to howl, birds flew out of trees, a mom just covered her son's ears, and Sesshomaru was covering the ears of one of his Barbie dolls.

For that entire time, it was a mixture of chaos, running, showering, changing, eating, and using their smarts to get to school on time. Miraculously, they made it in time, yet…they didn't know that their troubles, were only starting.

**To be continued:**

IM TERRIBLY SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! YO UGUYS HAVE NOOOOOOOO IDEA HOW SORRY I AM!!! T-T

IF I COULD!!! ID GIVE YOU GUYS THE WHOLE INUYASHAS SERIES!!!!! AND ILL UNDERSTAND IF YOU GUYS DON'T EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!! T-T 

**WELL…ONTO BUSINESS…I HOPE YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND THAT IM SORRY TO THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART!!! IVE BEEN BUSY WIT SCHOOL, TUTOR, CELO, SWIMMING, HOMEWORK, MORE TUTOR, MORE SCHOOL, IB TESTING!!! I swear TO U ALL!!!!!! THA TONCE IB TESTING IS OVER…which is officially around march 7, I WILL UPDATE EVER WEEKEND!!**

**ID ASK OU GUYS TO LEAVE ME AT LEAST _8 REVIEWS!!!_ BUT THEN because of these reasons…**

**THE CHAPTER IS _FREAKING_ AND DOESN'T HAVE TAT MUCH IN IT!!!!**

**AND I WAS TOO MUCH OF A WARTHEAD, BUTTHOLE, FRKN ASS, TO EVEN WRITE A SIMPLE CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS!!! PLZ FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!**

**SO FROM THE BOTTOM OF HEART!! (again) I WOULD LIKE _AT LEAST 1 REIVEW!!!!!_ SHOCKING…yes I kno…--;; BUT PLZ!! ACKNOWLEDGE THAT YOU GUYS READ THIS CHAPTER AND CRITICIZE ME AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE!!!!**

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED!!! THANK YOU YOU GUYS!!!! XD**

-animeCRAZY980-


	18. Why Me?

OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG!!! _FROM THE HEAVENS ABOVE TO THE FIERY PITS OF HELL BELOW __**FORGIVE ME!!!!!**_ . after **having NO :D BAD comments** of people telling me to discontinue the story I'm happy to say that with your WONDERFUL encouragement xD :D :) : you guys have NO IDEA how grateful I am to all of you T-T I would've sent you messages, but after my graduation and when school ends… I AM FREE TO WRITE AT LEAST ONE CHAPTER PER WEEK! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! XD ISN'T THAT EXCITING?? Lmfao anyways………I'D _**LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_ TO THANK::::

**G!N:** ALTHOUGH I was somewhat scared with your comment… O.o I THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE WONDERFUL…ergh…encouragement??? LMFAO!! xD ANYWAYS!!! Ur threats, and making me realize that ppl ACTUALLY like reading my story :D THANK GOD!!...i cannot tell you how grateful I am  THANKS AGAIN:D HAVE A HEART! 33 ps…thanks for calling me a lunatic plus love how you wrote your name :)

**Inufan234:** YOU DON'T HAVE BEG!!!! O.o;; OMFG!!! YOU MAKE ME FEEL WORSE!!! -.-;; O.o T-T IT MAKES ME FEEL HAPPY THAT YOU LOOK FORWARD TO MY STORY!! IM SOO HAPPY THAT I'M CRYING!! T-T T-T T-T dammit ..;; I WON'T!!! I PROMISE!!!

**SaKuRa262:** I WILL!! I HAVE WILL POWER AND SUPPORT FROM REVIEWERS!! ESPECIALLY FROM ALL YOU GUYS!! XD : thank you for COMPLIMENTING MY STORY!! xD IM SO VERY VERY GRATEFUL!!

**CuteValkyrie2.0:** welll…since you're sooooo nice : I'll continue…LMFAO!! Jkjkjkjk I WOULD'VE ANYWAYS!! Don't say please -.- it makes me feel worse AND YOU SHALL SOON FIND OUT!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!! Well…at least when they go on their "mission" :

**Moomoogirl1:** YOU'RE WORDS WERE SO KIND!! IF YOU WERE HERE I WOULD HAVE CRIED ON YOUR SHOULDERS!! T-T but I can't cause I dunno where you live -.-;; dammit…LMFAO!! Jkjkjkjk anyways THANK YOU FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING!! BUT I WILL MAKE SURE (can't keep promises anymore -.-;; DAMMIT!!) TO UPDATE AT LEAST ONE CHAPTER EVERY WEEK…cause NO SCHOOL!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! And YES I HAVE MADE MY DECISION!! xD I SHALL CONTINUE!!! THANKS TO ALL YOU PPLZ SUPPORT!! xD lmfao I'M HAPPY THAT YOU FIND ME WACKY!! xD THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR CARING COMMENT! I can tell that you really care : THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Hanyou Yogonem:** o.o o.o so much deep meaning in your words -.- (nod) I'M SO HAPPY!!! SO VERY VERY HAPPY!!! Im happy that you like my story that much o.o but you don't have to risk your LIFE FOR IT!!! . mi god…if you did, I would nvr forgive myself -.- excluding your BEAUTIFUL threats -.-;;;; THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!! xD I think? Lmfao :

YOU GUYS HAVE _**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_ IDEA HOW GRATEFUL I AM TO ALL OF YOU!!! YOU'RE SUPPORT HAS RISEN MY ABILITY TO WRITE FASTER AND UPDATE MORE QUICKER : if that makes sense lmfao…GRAMMAR MISTAKE! O wellz :)

_**WELL THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO VERYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Now…WHAT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR………………MY STORY!!!! XD ::::

"talking"

'thoughts'

(author notes)

**Chapter 18 WHY ME?:**

"D-damn it," Miroku gasped. He collapsed onto the sidewalk. His heart felt like it would burst through any moment. "You…humans…are so…weak…" Inuyasha breathed leaning against a tree.

"YOU'RE BREATHING HARD TOO, dumbass!!"

"What'd you say?"

"Cut…it out…you…idiots!" Sango yelled making an attempt to slap them on across their heads. While the chaos continued on Kagome soon caught up and looked around. It was much too silent, and there were barely any cars in the parking lot. The only cars that were there were parked in marked spaces such as "Staff" (IT RHYMES:D barely..).

"Hey…you guys!" Kagome said.

"What!?" they yelled.

"Isn't it deathly quiet here?" They took a moment and looked around viewing the scene around them. Miroku scrunched his eyebrows. "You're right, why would that be?"

Ah…yes. Our heroes were known as 'smart' people, but that was only in classes. Logic smartness never occurred to any of them and that day it still never came. Why were there barely any people at school? Why haven't the tardy bell rang? Were they too late? All these questions left the group speechless. But how would anyone in America forget such an important day? And what was that day you might ask? Well, it was…

"DAY LIGHT SAVINGS???" Inuyasha screamed. "DIDN'T YOU TURN YOUR CLOCKS AT HOME BACK ONE HOUR???" he demanded to Kagome.

"WE WERE PARTYING ALL NIGHT!!!! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW??"

"YOU'RE THE HOST!! YOU'RSE SUPPOSED TO DO THESE THINGS!!!"

"WELL, YOU'RE THE GUESTS!! IT WOULD'VE BEEN POLITE OF YOU TO REMIND ME!!!" Their arguing continued on while Sango and Miroku sat on the grass watching the little show before them.

"They're always arguing, aren't they." Sango stated. Miroku shrugged his shoulders. "It's young love."

"'Young love?' Exactly, how old **are** you?" she said narrowing her eyes.

"Would you really like to know?" Sango took a moment to think it over. "Forget about it."

"Shhhh!!! They're almost done!" Miroku hissed.

"THAT'S IT INUYASHA!!!!! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR SHORT TEMPER!!! YOU'RE A….YOU'RE A…!!!"

"I'M A WHAT???!!!!!!" he demanded.

"YOU'RE A SELFISH, EGO-CENTRIC, ARROGANT, ANNOYING, EGOTISTIC, AUDACIOUS, BOSSY, BRAGGING, ALOOF, CONTEMPTUOUS, HAUGHTY, INSOLENT, SCORNFUL, SMUG, STUCK UP, BIG-HEADED, NARCISSISTIC, PATRNOIZING, DISDAINFUL, COMPLAISANT, HAUGHTY DUMBASS!!!" she screamed. The word "dumbass" echoed throughout the school yard. She turned her back on him and walked off in a huff. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku stared after her shocked to hear so many words, but all having to be related to Inuyasha.

"Oooohhh…YOU PISSED OFF KAGOME!!" Miroku whined. Inuyasha's head slowly turned to face and he glared. Miroku's face turned white. "Remember Miroku…no being a pervert towards girls for a week…"

Without another word he floated/walked away. Miroku's face turned completely white. "I FORGOT!!!" he yelled grabbing the sides of his hair. An ominous cloud hung over him as he leaned over.

"Idiots…I'm surrounded by idiots…" Sango whispered to herself. "No groping…no flirting…no nothing…" he whispered.

"Perverted old man…" she whispered. Then she followed the same path that Inuyasha and Kagome took and disappeared into the school, leaving Miroku and his pained memories behind.

Group by group, students started appearing out of nowhere and onto school grounds. The school once again became lively but it would soon quiet down once the bell rang. Meanwhile Kagome was at her locker putting her things away and only taking out items that she would need for her class. Then she slammed the door in anger and stalked off. Sango was secretly following her scared of what would happen if she was caught. She sighed. 'This was their first day as a couple and they already had their first fight.'

Then she was on the move again. Suddenly Kagome stopped in her tracks almost causing Sango to crash into her. She quickly hid behind the trash can nearby when Kagome turned around to look.

With a look of confusion she continued on and turned a corner. Sango followed closely behind and when she turned that corner someone grabbed her shirt and pushed her to the wall. She raised her hands in defense as someone yelled, "Why are you following me?!"

Sango had her eyes closed and when she opened them, there stood Kagome with a fist raised. Kagome's fist propelled forward. "KAGOME IT'S ME!" she shrieked. She immediately stopped her punch from advancing and narrowed her eyes.

"Sango?" she asked surprised. "What are you doing here?" Her eyebrows burrowed (sp?). "And why are you following me?"

"I wasn't following you!" she yelled in defense. Kagome gave her the "don't-you-dare-lie-to-me-'cause-I'm-not-in-the-mood' look.

"Alright, alright! I was just keeping my distance."

"Keeping your distance? Why?"

"'Cause I could practically see the steam coming out of her ears."

"If it has nothing to do with you, why would I be mad at you?"

"I dunno. But can you kind of put me down?"

"Sorry!" she murmured and gently lowered her down. "Don't worry so much Sango if I'm ever mad at you, don't hesitate to talk. Okay?"

"Alright," she said sighing. Afterwards Sango stuck by her for the rest of the walk to their classroom.

"HEY!! HEY KAGOME!" someone yelled. They stopped in their tracks and turned around. A classmate was running towards them. When he stopped he asked, "Have you seen Inuyasha? The teacher wants to-."

He stopped talking. Even before he had finished his sentence there was a large dent in one of the lockers nearby. Kagome's fist was in it and pulled it back. Sango and the boy stared at her mouths agape. With a freaky smile she replied, "Sorry, have no idea where he is."

'S-scary…" the boy thought.

'So she IS pissed." Sango thought to herself. 'She's scary when she's mad. Even more scary when she's fake smiling!!'

"O-oh!" he stammered. "Thanks again!" He quickly ran off into the large crowd. Kagome waved good-bye while Sango stared at her. "Are you sure you're not pissed?"

Kagome grabbed the locker door off his hinges and stomped on it. "Of course not silly. Why would I be mad?" she demanded. When she was finished the locker door was smashed into a small ball. No one would have believed Sango if she said that Kagome had done that.

They both continued to walk on forward and heard a classmate yell, "MY LOCKER!!! WHAT THE FREAK HAPPENED??!!"

Sango noted that Kagome's pace quickened. Probably to get away from the scene as soon as possible. She sighed again. Today was definitely going to be a hard day.

In another part of school, or A.K.A. the math class, Inuyasha and Miroku sat beside each other waiting for class to start. Miroku looked at the door worried. "Sango and Kagome haven't come yet. I wonder if something happened."

A loud crash was heard. Miroku turned around to see Inuyasha with a bat in hand and pieces of what used to be a desk. There was a large crack in the window. "Inuyasha…"

"What?" he demanded.

"Don't tell me that you smashed the table into itty bits of pieces and hit them through the window with your bat."

"Alright, I didn't." Miroku groaned. But at that moment Sango and Kagome came into class. "Ah! Welcome!" he said standing up.

"Sit down old man!" Sango demanded using her textbooks as a weapon.

"Old man?" everyone asked. They were the only ones in class so far. Others must have been thinking about ditching class or something of that sort.

"Now really Sango, is it really appropriate to call me an old man?"

"Yes," she replied without hesitation. Another cloud appeared as he sat back down in his seat. Kagome and Inuyasha locked eyes for a few minutes and quickly looked away. Things were tense for a while as students started coming in. The same student as before came walking in still shocked by how his locker had looked and when he walked to his desk he noticed that his desk was missing and pieces of wood were on the floor of where it used to be.

"MY DESK!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh do shut up!" the teacher yelled. "Hurry up and sit down, we have a pop quiz today." Groans were heard throughout the room. "Would you like it to be 99.99999999 of your grade?" No one said anything. "Very well, we will begin."

"Sir?"

"What is it?"

"I have no desk."

"What did you do with it?"

"I'm not sure. It's just gone."

"I see…well I guess you'll have to work on the floor." Some people snickered. The teacher glared at them. "Alright, let's start. Ready, set…Now!"

The test was fairly easy and at the end of the class everyone had received their scores. Some shocked, some surprised, some even content with their scores. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome were the ones content with their scores either scoring 90 or higher. The bell rang signaling the end of their class.

After a few more classes it was finally lunch time. Everyone was sitting in their regular spots at their table where it was awkwardly silent. While everyone was eating Kagome suddenly stood up, threw her leftovers in the trash can and left. Sango groaned and followed after her.

"Don't you think you should apologize?" Miroku asked.

"Why should I?" he demanded. He slammed his fists against the lunch table lifting the other side up and an unknown person's lunch tray slid down and hit the floor. Miroku had grabbed his in the nick of time. Inuyasha quickly lifted his fists having the table slam into the tiled floor.

"'Cause you started it. What else?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha 'fehed' and walked out of the cafeteria. Miroku sighed and also followed him hoping to convince him to apologize to Kagome. Their argument was starting to get on his nerves.

Meanwhile the same student as before walked back to the lunch table where he left his lunch to find it gone. "MY LUNCH!!!" he demanded.

As the day continued so did the misfortune. The poor student continued to have bad things happening to his possessions. For the rest of the time things started disappearing ALL because of Kagome and Inuyasha and their idiotic acts.

"MY FREAKING EYE!!! I THINK IT'S BLEEDING!!!

"MY GYM CLOTHES!!!! OH MY GOD!!

"MY HAIR!! THE SHOWER!! IT BURNS!!!"

"MY CAR!!! DAMMIT!! THERE'S A DENT IN IT!!"

"MY WINDSHIELD!! I CAN'T SEE!!!"

Poor man. I feel bad for him. But as they say, life isn't fair. And the day had gone by with Kagome and Inuyasha still pissed at each other and the guy afraid that he was cursed for peeing behind a bush the other day. At night he prayed, "GOD! FORGIVE ME!! I WAS JUST TRYING TO WATER THE BUSHES!!! I'M SORRY!! PLEASE!! RAISE THESE MISFORTUNES OFF OF ME!!!"

That night he slept with nightmares that he had never hoped to imagine. Such as Michael Jackson introducing himself while himself was a little boy. Very frightening, very, VERY disturbing.

**To be continued…**

_**HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!! I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED THE CHAPTER!!**_

LMFAO!! Poor student -.- it was just a random coincidence to have him there. I'M SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS IN POOR CONDITION AND DOES NOT MEET TO YOUR STANDARDS!! I WAS IN A RUSH CAUSE I HAVE A TUTOR CLASSS AND HE'S YELLING AT ME!! T-T

PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!! I WAS IN A RUSH!! I'LL MAKE SURE TO MAKE THE OTHER CHAPTERS MORE FUN AND ADVENTEROUS AND LONGER AND CRAP LIKE THAT!! T-T x

I WOULD LIKE **AT LEAST 2 SMALL REVIEWS!!! FLAMERS WELCOMED!! ARIGATOU!!! **

Ja Ne –animeCRAZY980-


	19. Desperate

OMGOMGOMOGMOGMOGMOGMODMGOAKDJGKLAJGFKLSAJFIOWJIOUJWIUEIRJEIOJFIOOAJFOIDAJVIOJSDIOGVJSIOGHJSIOVJIOSOADJIOVWJIOJDKSVJWOIJIDSJDVKLSJDKWJOIWUOIMOMOGMOGOMOGMOOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMOGOMGOMOGMGOMGO! ;;

I WOULD SAY SORRY, BUT THEN THIS DOCUMENT WOULDN'T HAVE ANY SPACE FOR ME TO WRITE IN!!!! T-T

I SHALL SAY IT **ONCE**: I. AM. VERY. VERY. VERY. VERY. VERY. **VERY**. SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE FOR...let's say a VERY long time... if you guys noticed in my other _"messages"_ i have (VERY SADLY) just started high school... VERY HARD, VERY TIRING,

AND TAKES UP A **LOT OF TIME!!!!!!!** OMG! --;;

FOR ALL YOU HIGH SCHOOLERS OUT THERE, I ENVY YOU AND I SHALL OBEY TO ANYTHING YOU SAY; except...maybe...updating O-o I'M

SORRY!! BUT THAT IS ONE THING THAT I CANNOT PROMISE.

ANYWAYS! I HOPE THAT MOST OF YOU RECEIVED THE MESSAGE ABOUT ME UPDATING:D (IF I DIDN'T, sorry, i just went down the list of faves and sent out e-mails ;;)

That's BESIDES THE POINTS[ I **MUST** THANK THE REVIEWERS, NOW!!:

**youloveme:** THANK YOU!! THAT WAS THE WHOLE POINT ACTUALLY!! PUAHAHAHAHAHA THANK YOU **VERRYYYY** MUCH OH LITTLE ONE!! D

**Reason 2.0:** ...UHHHH why YES! thank you for the review...and i SHALL appreciate it (dang...i'm not sure on how to respond to your review --;;) ANYWAYS!! it wasn't supposed to be MIROKU T-T IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SOME INNOCENT BYSTANDER WHO JUST HAPPENED TO FEEL THE WRATH OF KAGOME AND INUYASHA!!

**SilverWolfsFullMoonShadow(love your name :D): **OMGOMOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMGOMG AN AWARD?!?!?!? NO WAYYYYY!! BUT i cannot accept...first of all—it's gold...second my story isn't at ALL humorous cause people don't get it T-T--third--i don't DESERVE SUCH AN AWARD FROM SOMEONE WHO ACTUALLY UNDERSTANDS MY STORY!! THAT'S ENOUGH FOR ME!! and...i've never updated...so...yeah... T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T GAHHH!

**Brenda:** YAY! _GREAT_ (breathe) I LOVE THAT WORD!! AND THE SMELL OF IT!! D PUAHAHAHAHAHA A...JUST LIKE WONDERFUL...AND AWESOME...AND yeah...you know what I mean I'LL TRY TO 'KEEP WRITING' TO GET YOU TO 'KEEP READING?!!!

**Kassi Cullen (ps. I LOVE EDWARD TOO! but not as much as you --;;):**

I'M SORRY THAT IT WAS CONFUSING!!! I WAS IN SUCH A RUSH...KIDS WERE TELLING ME TO GET OFF THE COMPUTER (i was a tutor and break just HAPPENED to start ), yeahh...inuyasha and kagome got into

...what is a 'petty fight' but as usual...they've just being their typical drama queen selves...lolz and the bad stuff is supposed to happen to the INNOCENT

BYSTANDER DAMMIT! ( T-T )

**PS. FOR ALL PEOPLE WHO REVIEW...I SHALL FROM NOW ON SEND PRIVATE RESPONSES TO REVIEWS BECAUSE: **

**A. I'm sure you'll respect the privacy**

**B. my responses take up WAY too much time for me to write my story --;;**

**hope YOU AGREE:D (PS! IF YOU SEE ANY FUNKY LETTERING ITS THE COMPUTER...AND IT'S FOR ' OR ")**

on with the STORY!

"talking"

'thoughts'

(author notes)

**Ch.19: Desperate**

It was now December, two months since the argument between Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango and Miroku had both grown weary of their grudge and were at the point of risking anything for a moment of unity.

The current date was December 21, the last day of school before winter break and Sango and Miroku had agreed to meet at a vacant music room during break.

"I can't TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Sango yelled. "She's always moody, and complaining about Inuyasha; if she's that gloomy than she should do something about it!!?

"At least she doesn't resort to violence like Inuyasha," Miroku argued. "Every time I even mention Kagome I end up with another bruise. Just

thinking makes my head hurt!"

"That's not possible Miroku..."

"IT'S CALLED SARCASM!!"

"IT'S CALLED BEING A DRAMA QUEEN!!"

"ALL RIGHT!! ALL RIGHT!! Let's get to the point here..." Miroku demanded. "So what's the plan?"

"That's why we're here...we have no plan!"

"Please Sango...calm yourself."

"I AM CALM!" Sango yelled her left foot shaking continously. Miroku eyed her wearily. "Alright then...what should we do in order to have Inuyasha and

Kagome back together before Christmas."

"Why before Christmas?"

"Do you really want to deal with Kagome's complaining and moodiness during Christmas?"

"I see what you mean," she said her eyes staring gloomily at the ground.

"DON'T IMAGINE IT!!" Miroku said hastily. "If we want them to resolve their problems...the only way to do it would be by force."

"You're right...Kagome would never apologize to Inuyasha. She's too pissed at him."

"And Inuyasha's cockiness isn't much help either." Sango and Miroku stood in the same position for 5 minutes, still as ever, when Sango suddenly snapped

her fingers and screamed, "GOT IT!"

"You DID!?" Miroku begged.

"He...he...he," she laughed. Sango looked up at him with the Cheshire cat's grin on her face. 'Oh crap!' Miroku yelled in his head. 'It's that look again!! She either really HAS a plan that's sure to work...or she's just smiling to hide the fact that she can't think of a single thing and plans on having me think for her.'

Miroku's face went into a daze as he remembered all the times she had used that smile. And Sango recognized his daze. Sighing she pat him on the shoulder and quickly said, "I really do have a plan Miroku so trust me on this."

Miroku looked at her. Seeing that sincere expression on her face made his heart beat twice as much. Sango didn't seem to notice. "Here's the plan..."

"Damn it!! Where the hell is Sango?" Kagome muttered. "She totally ditched third period...and I was supposed to ask her what she wanted for

Christmas!!"

"AHH!" Kagome roared. People stared but she ignored them. She then came to her locker and thrust open the door. Her fiery self quickly came to an end at what was inside her locker.

Reaching in she pulled out a white rose and with it came a letter. In perfect cursive it said:

To Kagome:

I hope to apologize to you, face to face. I miss your dazzling smile and her kind nature. Please, give me one more chance to redeem myself. I hope meet you this Saturday at the rooftop of Ritz Hotel around 7PM.

From,

Inuyasha

Kagome blushed at the first sentence but it quickly disappeared. 'Sango.' seemed to be Kagome's word of the day. Kagome rolled her eyes. 'Puh-lease Sango...I know that Inuyasha wouldn't say something so cheesy.

She looked at the letter again, this time looking at the third sentence. 'I may as well.' With a smile she closed her locker and advanced on to her next class.

Inuyasha was at the cherry blossom tree, in the highest branch currently ditching the last few periods of class. 'No teacher will care...it's the last day of school anyways.'

Inuyasha's hand suddenly flew up and grabbed an arrow that was flying towards him. Narrowing his eyes, he noticed that scroll wrapped around the body. With his nail, he cut the ribbon and unrolled the scroll. Inside in scrawled writing:

To Inuyasha:

INUYASHA! I MISS YOU SO MUCH!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! I MISS YOUR COCKINESS!! I want to apologize. Meet me at the rooftop of the Ritz Hotel this Saturday evening around 7PM.

Sincerely,

Kagome

Inuyasha scrunched the scroll in his left hand. 'Miroku...he is so dead. I am NOT COCKY!? His mouth still set in a tight line he spread his fingers out and looked at the last sentence. "But...I have nothing better to do...so I might as well go."

Sango and Miroku stood on the rooftop of their school smiling mischievously at a freshman. "Thank you for all your hard work..." Miroku said with a dazzling smile.

"N-no problem?" she stammered blushing terribly. Her hands tightened their grip around her bow.

"We won't ever bother you ever again." Sango promised.

"But...I must add on that you have a pair of the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Inherited from your mother I hope?" Miroku added on. The freshman

touched her cheeks and swore that they were becoming warm.

"T-thank you!" she said happily.

"I'd love to see those eyes on my children..."

"Your ch-children!?"

"Miroku..." Sango warned.

"Will you please bare my-BAM-!? Before Miroku even had a chance to finish his 'question' Sango knocked him out with her fist (currently steaming).

"Sorry about that." Sango apologized. "Hope you have a great Christmas and Happy New Years!? She and Miroku disappeared through the open door leaving the freshman behind dazed and confused.

"Miroku...you are SO dead when you wake up!!" Sango yelled. "For your sake, the plan BETTER WORK TOMORROW!"

-----Saturday Afternoon-----

"Mocha Latte, please." Kagome told the waitress.

"Make that two," Sango quickly said. The waitress gave a quick nod and left their table. Kagome took this chance to confront Sango. While Sango fiddled with her purse Kagome stared at her.

Finally noticing Sango said, "Why are you staring at me? Is something on my face??

"No," Kagome said shaking her head. "But it was you, wasn't it?"

"What did I do now?" she asked sighing. The waitress quickly dropped off their drinks and left the able. Sango started to drink hers hungrily.

"The whole Ritz hotel thing?" Sango choked on her latte. "It was you!!"

"What are you talking about?" Sango rasped. "That

hotel thing?"

"You know...the rose, the letter, the works!" Kagome exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You do."

"I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't." Sango's still expression ruined Kagome's mood to question her. "Then why did you choke!??"

"Can't someone start choking when they hear their best friend talking about something they've never even heard about before?"

"No, cause it's suspicious!"

"I'm sure that you choked on food before when you heard something that surprised you." Kagome thought about it.

"All right...you're right about that, but you swear that you didn't write that letter?"

"I swear on behalf of the girl scouts." She raised her hand in a salute. Kagome still eyed her, but Sango was known as a girl who kept her word. Without another word she made a loud sucking noise as she drained her cup.

'If she's swearing with her girl scouts thing...it might be the truth. What if Inuyasha really did send me the letter? What if he turned over a new leaf?!' Kagome's eyes sparkled at the thought. It seemed too good to be true.

Sango laughed nervously and started to drink her cup. "At least I told the truth...I wasn't the one to write the letter.'

"YOU WROTE IT DIDN'T YOU!!" Inuyasha demanded, closing in on Miroku.

"I SWEAR!! I DIDN'T!!" Miroku said cowering in the corner he was now stuck in. 'I just helped with the ideas…'

"YOU WERE PART OF IT!!"

"DAMMIT INUYASHA!! I DID NOT WRITE THE LETTER!!"

"Inuyasha calm down," his mother advised him.

"I WON'T UNTIL THIS PERVERT TELLS ME THE TRUTH!!" An evil glint glistened in his mother's eyes and suddenly Inuyasha was on the floor with his mother's hands gripped tight around his white shirt.

"Did you just talk back to me?!" she demanded. His eyes widened in fright. "No ma'm!!"

"Will you stop making a scene?!"

"YES MA'M" he nearly shrieked.

"DO YOU THINK THAT AN INNOCENT BOY LIKE MIROKU WOULD DO SUCH A THING!? WHAT IF KAGOME REALLY DOES WANT TO APOLOGIZE?" Miroku stood off in the sidelines smiling brightly. At least SOMEONE was on his side.

"NO MA'M!!!" he screamed. His face was pale as his mother's face slowly relaxed. Soon her face was arranged in a position of an angel's

"Oh my..." she said looking at Inuyasha. "Are you all right dear? Why are you so pale?? Inuyasha and Miroku both stared at her.

"I-it's nothing mom." Inuyasha whispered.

"Well, if you're alright, I'll go ahead and make lunch." Straightening herself up, she skipped her way to the kitchen and disappeared behind the wide oak doors.

"Your mom is scary..." Miroku whispered to him.

"I-I know." There was a long silence. Suddenly Miroku started stifling back his laughter. "Hehehe...you got pawned by your own mom."

"SHUDDAP!!"

"You got PWNED!" Sesshomaru whispered as he glided beside them.

"SESSHOMARU!!!!!" (:D I love that Sesshomaru).

-----6 PM-----

"Hey Sango, can you drop me off at the Ritz hotel?" Kagome asked descending down the stairs.

"Sure," Sango said and turned around. Her face froze and the crepe she was currently eating stuck in her mouth.

"What is it?" Kagome asked. She checked herself. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Then Sango suddenly appeared before Kagome with the scariest face she had ever seen. "WHAT?!"

"Are you CRAZY!?" Sango demanded.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!? You're going to some fancy hotel wearing a pair of faded old jeans and an OVER-SIZED 'I LOVE MIAMI' SHIRT?! AND YOUR HAIR IS IN A M-E-S-S, MESS!!!?

"Hey!"

"Get back up there missy!! We have a lot of work to do!?

"IT'S ALREADY 6!!"

"It's better to be fashionably late rather than on time looking like CRAP!!"

"These are MY GOOD JEANS!!"

"SHUDDAP AND GET YOU'RE BUTT UP THERE!!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"MOM! OW!! FREAK!! THAT HURTS LIKE A--!!"

"AH, AH, AH!!" his mom shouted. "Watch your mouth young man, just because you're a big boy now doesn't mean that you can have a potty mouth!!?

"BUT IT HURTS SO BADLY--!"

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" All the while Miroku sat in the armchair in Inuyasha's room as Inuyasha's mom readied her son for the night's outing. The entire time he sat there, chuckling away feeling pitiful for his friend every once in a while.

"Don't you ever brush your hair Inuyasha?"

"Why bother--OW—it's l just get tangled back up again."

"There, all spick and span." his mom said. She wiped sweat off her forehead and smiled broadly at her work. Inuyasha's hair was glossier than ever; he wore a white dress shirt buttoned (ABS! T-T) and over it was a back sweater only allowing his unbuttoned collar top to show. For the pants, he simply wore a pair of blue jeans topped off with a pair of dress shoes.

"Don't you think you overdid it with the dress shoes??

"Leave. Them. On." his mom warned.

"DRESS SHOES IT IS!!"

"You look great Inuyasha," Miroku teased.

"Shuddap...thanks for everything mom." Inuyasha gave his mother a quick peck on the cheek and ran out the door with Miroku in hand.

"Why am I coming!?" Miroku complained.

"You're not, you're just going to stand here and keep watch of my things from Sesshomaru. He's been acting real strange lately."

"Aye, aye captain!" Miroku said saluting him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he grabbed the keys for his black convertible. With a wave, he shut the door behind and ran out to the garage. Miroku stood there smiling like a maniac waving for no apparent reason.

"Hehehe...let the games...BEGIN!"

"GOD KAGOME!! Stop whining and get out here already!!" Sango yelled impatiently, her foot tapping the floor nervously.

"I feel as if this shirt is going to rip any moment."

"It's NOT! SO GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!!? Kagome opened the door and came rushing down the stairs. Her silky black hair flew behind her with only half of her hair up in a ponytail. She wore a purple halter top paired up with a black skirt and high heels. Sango's eyes sparkled. "When Inuyasha sees you, his draw is going to drop!"

"Isn't it too skimpy!?" Kagome asked rushed. Sango gave her two thumbs up. "You're beautiful!"

At that moment Souta came flying down the stairs but stopped at the sight of Kagome. With wide eyes, and a blushing face he started walking back up the stairs still staring at Kagome.

"See!! Even your brother blushed at the sight of you!?"

"..That's just wrong." Kagome replied.

"Who cares, as long as if he blushed it doesn't matter. Now, LET'S GO TO THE RITZ HOTEL!!"

"Lead the way." Kagome said exasperated.

Sango smiled gleefully while Kagome drowned in her own sweat and Inuyasha was choking on his. 'What if this is some sick joke?! What if this is all a lie?' Kagome and Inuyasha thought terrified. 'Worst of all...what if he/she never forgives me?!

Kagome thought desperately whether or not to bail or stay and make amends. However, it was too late to decide. "There you go!! Sango yelled gleefully. "Now get out there and make truce!!"

Before Kagome could even utter a word, Sango kicked Kagome out of the car and she sped away leaving Kagome on the streets staring after her, in shock. Sighing she looked at the building and focused her eyes on the rooftop. Without another word she entered the Ritz hotel.

After waiting a full 10 minutes for the elevator, Kagome quickly boarded the elevator and sighed happily to find herself alone. Look at the list of buttons

she punched the one with the highest floor and began the ride of anxiety.

**To be continued...**

BAHH HUM-BUG!! GAHHH!! I FINISHED!?!?! I'm sorry that I ended at this part T-T IT WAS BECAUSE I NEED TO SAME SOME OF THE IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!! GAHHHHHHHHHHHH

ANYWAYS!!I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!! and THIS TIME (thank god) i KEPT my promise :D YAY ME!! clap clap

JUST FOR YOUR INFORMATION I HAVE:

**1**. MADE A NEW SN TO GO ON **EVERY NIGHT THIS WINTER BREAK AT 9PM-11PM? (sometime during then) **TO TALK TO ANYONE WHO WANTS TO TALK TO ME :D **cause that'd be coooool **D my new sn is _**animewriter980**_ retarded I know...i couldn't think of anything else T-T SO PLEASE! TALK WITH ME :D (I sound so desperate --;;)

**2.** IF YOU FIND ANY MISTAKES IN THIS CHAPTER FORGIVE ME!! i have to write another chapter AND do a 2-3 essay for school T0T GAH!

3. if you are a reader of my HARRY/KAGOME fanficition IT SHALL BE UPDATED TOMORROW (cause i wanna spend time with my family sry TOMORRW AFTERNOON OR SOMETIME...just look forward to it:D

**4.** **PLEASE LEAVE AT LEAST ****1 REVIEW ****I'LL BE THE HAPPIEST ****GIRL ALIVE!**

ARIGATOU EVERYONE!

Ja Ne

-animeCRAZY980-


	20. Seriously?

Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. I'm back~! Before you guys start, I'm not even going to apologize and just say that I went on an EPIC journey to go "better" my writing to satisfy your guys' needs...? But, I'm here so...yes, I actually AM alive, but barely and SO READY to finally finish what I started.

Once again, thanks A LOT for the reviews. And I mean **A LOT**, because lots of you guys got me back in the game. I feel like crying now...BUT

SO, here you go!

**Ch. 20: Seriously?**

19...20...21...22...The numbers continued to fly by as Kagome kept her eyes peeled to the surrounding mirrors, searching every portion of her body for any mistakes she may have missed.

A loud chime rang through the compartment as she quickly turned around when the doors opened. She nervously stepped out to find herself on the 26th floor, bright lights illuminating the hallway. Across was a metal door with the word "ROOF" hanging overhead.

Quickly, but clumsily, she hurried across the hallway to soon open the door and see a flight of stairs leading to the roof. With a deep breath, she slowly walked up the stairs to soon reach another door.

Nervously, she pushed the door open to find a table not too far off stuck in the dark. The two candles placed neatly on the table stood out brightly as Kagome felt herself being sucked in by the soft light.

What stood out most was mane of silver hair that outshone the candle's bright lights. Kagome took a deep intake of air as she breathed it out slowly. 'All right Kagome...' she thought to herself. 'This is your chance to make up with Inuyasha and forget that this stupid fight ever happened. Don't lose your cool!'

She promptly walked up behind Inuyasha and tapped him on the shoulder. "Room for one more?" she asked hesitantly. He turned around as Kagome's eyes widened.

She had messed up terribly. Instead of doggy ears, two pointed ears stood on each side of the head along with two red stripes marked across each cheek. In front of her was none other than Sesshomaru himself!

"Oh! I-I'm sorry. I must have come to the wrong...hotel. Uh, I'll just be leaving now-." she started. But she was soon interrupted when the man raised his hand to stop her talking.

"Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you," he replied. She looked at him blankly.

"You have?" she said surprised.

"Sit down," he said pointing to the seat across from him. Kagome found herself following his directions without a second thought. His eyes were just so...so....so mesmerizing.

"Kagome Higuarshi, I presume?" She nodded in reply. "I'm Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother."

"Oh! Inuyasha's mentioned you before," she immediately replied. But she regretted it when he raised an eyebrow.

"He has? About what?" She tightened her lips as the memory of the "Barbie Doll Scare" came to mind.

"Just some stories here and there." She said carefully. She sighed when he nodded to show his understanding.

"So how did you come to meet Inuyasha?" he asked. She quickly stopped her fidgeting as she looked up. His stare was horribly intimidating. But she smiled and kept her stare.

"In one of my classes on the first day of school."

"First impression?"

"Horribly cocky, but turned out he had a sweet side to him," she replied with a faint smile. He stayed silent as Kagome reminisced about their meeting.

"Thoughts on him now?" She didn't reply. Either she hadn't heard him or she didn't bother to answer as she smiled to herself. He looked at her patiently. He was in no rush.

"I guess you could say, he's certainly left quite an impression on me." she said after much thought. He continued to stay quiet as he quietly observed her.

She sat still continuing to smile to herself. Until, she finally noticed what exactly was going on and snapped out of her trance. "Ah! I'm sorry I let my mind wander off, what was your question again?"

The corner of his lip raised an inch leaving her confused. "It's not important," he replied standing up. "I got all the answers I needed."

He tucked the chair back in as he stood up and gave her another one of his half-smiles. "I entrust that you will be of some help to Inuyasha; hopefully nothing too traumatic or hurtful. I leave his care in your hands."

Kagome couldn't keep the look of bewilderment from her face as a helicopter suddenly appeared. A roped ladder flung down as he grabbed a rung and gave her a short bow.

"I hope to see you in the future, Ms. Higuarshi." he mouthed. With a smug look planted on his face, he disappeared into the night sky leaving Kagome staring after him contemplating on what had just occurred.

A loud bang interrupted her thoughts as her head turned to see Inuyasha in the doorway sweating profusely and breathing hurriedly. His hair was in a mess along with his attire.

Seeing Kagome staring at him, he loudly cleared his throat and started fixing his appearance based on little knowledge. He hurriedly walked over as he loosened his tie and tried to rub out all newly formed wrinkles.

He cleared his throat once more, as he looked down at his fumbling hands, quietly saying, "S-Sorry that I'm late; stuck in traffic and the elevator was broken."

Kagome quietly took in the news as a small smile tinted her face. Silently, she stood up and walked over, lightly grabbing the bottom of his shirt. He immediately froze up as she suddenly began untucking (sp?) his shirt.

"W-What are you doing?!" he demanded.

"I thought it would be better if the both of us were comfortable during our..." She failed to find the right word. Both her and Inuyasha blushed at what the word was supposed to be.

"H-Hey! Who said that you could go and ruin my shirt?!" he said gruffly. His hands grabbed hers to stop any further "untucking".

However, she fought back with a mad breath. "It's already messy. There's no point in trying to fix it!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" he demanded. Without a thought, he grabbed her hands and pulled them apart in the air. His eyes looked into Kagome's as the entire moment froze.

They stayed silent as they continued to look. However, the entire moment was ruined when suddenly a flash of thunder rang out through the night followed by a wave of rain.

It lasted only a few seconds, however, left the two drenched. Their eyes widened as they suddenly burst out laughing.

"Looks like someone up there wants us to stop fooling around," Kagome said in between laughs.

"Maybe," Inuyasha agreed. Their laughing continued. At one point they were chuckling and soon looked at each other once more.

Kagome smiled and Inuyasha couldn't help but smile as well. "Looks like Miroku's and Sango's plan worked after all," Kagome mused wringing her hair of rainwater.

"Maybe, but I still don't approve of their way of arranging this meeting." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"You're right."

"It must be something conceiving..."

"But nothing too merciless..." Their eyes met.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, I believe so." They both smiled and laughed once more. They looked ridiculous.

"We cannot leave them alone."

"Oh, certainly not."

"They'll just have to pay," they said in unison. Evil laughter soon replaced the previous laughs as their minds began to work.

**To be continued... **

Whew. I am FINALLY DONE! :D I know that this story was pretty much on the bad side, but hey(!) I updated, right?

Okay just a few side notes:

I am planning on doing the chatting online thing from 8-10 PM. If you don't remember check the previous chapter.

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE (!!!!) TRY TO LEAVE AT LEAST **ONE** REVIEW! MUCH APPRECIATED.

Once again, THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME UNTIL NOW, for nearly two years (OH SHIT!). You guys are _seriously_, the _**BEST**_.

NEXT UPDATE: Possibly June 22 at the latest in California.

THANKS AGAIN!

Ja Ne  
-animeCRAZY980-


End file.
